That Old Illusion of Free Will
by kasey8473
Summary: AU.Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines, all save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch.12 - The plan to deal with Meg is set in motion. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: One  
Summary: AU: Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him. Ellen copes with knowing Jo is alive but is unable to search for her.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: Just a piece I've been toying with. As usual, be patient for new chapters. I'll have them up as soon as I can.

* * *

To discover herself alive, when she knew she'd died, was the one thing that managed to freak Jo Harvelle out nearly to the point of no return.

She woke with a long gasp, rolling and pushing herself off of the soft mattress she was lying on, not registering it as a mattress until she was on the floor looking up at the side of the bed. Jo laid still, heart beating fast, listening for anyone in the building with her. She appeared to be alone or if someone was there, he was being quiet. Cautiously, she sat up, peering across the bed. She was in a fairly plain bedroom, with soothing light green walls and the bare minimum of furniture. Bed slightly bigger than a twin, a dresser, nightstand and straight back chair. It was a nice room, appealing.

Her clothes were those same ones she'd been wearing, only there were no bloodstains, no slashes from the claws of the hellhound that had ripped into her, and no indication she'd done any sort of physical activity. Jo ran her hands down her shirt, then her legs, drawing her knees up, tears prickling her eyes as she realized she could feel her legs, move them. She wiggled her toes in her boots. In the end, she hadn't even been able to do that. The terrible loss of feeling rolling up her body from her legs remained with her. She'd been so weak that day in Carthage, her blood, her life, spilling from her.

How am I alive? Not possible, not possible….

But it was possible. Dean and Sam had proven that. They'd proven more things she'd thought impossible to be possible than anyone else she'd known. She couldn't understand how Dean and Sam could have ever been so casual and calm about it.

A noise came into clarity. It was her own voice, denying her resurrection from death in a crooning muttering. Sucking in a breath, Jo covered her mouth with her hands until her lips stopped moving. She swallowed and got to her knees, wondering if her legs would accept her full weight, bracing herself against the edge of the bed. They did, but she staggered for long minutes when she tried to walk, bumping into walls and furniture.

The apartment was empty of anyone save herself. Her two bags were in the living room, set on the floor by the open arch into the kitchen. Dropping to her knees beside them, she opened the biggest one. It had her hunting kit in it and should have been blown to bits like she'd been.

She did the drills on herself, frightened that she'd been altered and that she wasn't herself. Holy water, salt, every trick she knew confirmed that she was human and if she wasn't alive, she was certainly in a place where slicing her palm open hurt.

She hissed at that cut, then bandaged it up and checked her other bag. Her license, money, and other belongings were there. However, she found items that hadn't been there before. A bank card with her name on it in an envelope with a checkbook, also with her name. The amount wasn't huge, but it was enough for essentials. According to the papers with it, the account had been opened weeks earlier, with several small direct deposits as the source of funds. The register had her neat handwriting on it, though Jo knew she hadn't opened it. There was a set of keys that she discovered fit the lock on the front door and a rent agreement, signed in her hand. The date was the day after they'd gone to Carthage.

Taking out her phone, Jo opened it. The date was the same as on the rent agreement.

She'd died yesterday.

Jo re-read the papers, went through them one by one. Every paper she found was signed by her.

If I'm alive, she thought, maybe mom, Dean, Sam, and Cas are as well. She scrolled down her list of contacts, trying them one after the other. Each number she dialed produced the screeching 'number cannot be completed as dialed' message. No matter how she dialed, Jo got the same result. Even Bobby's number was out of order. How was that possible? What were the odds that every number in her phone was out of order?

She sat at the small kitchen table and sighed. What now? What action did she take? She couldn't think how to proceed, crossing her arms and staring at the table top and feeling at loose ends. Had Dean felt this way when he'd raised up? Time passed, the clock on the wall ticking the seconds away.

Her stomach growled. Jo turned her attention to the fridge and cabinets, thinking it was probably too much to ask that there was food available. Getting up, she stepped to the fridge and yanked open the door. Her mouth opened in surprise. It was fully stocked with all of those foods she ate when she had a choice in the matter. A carton of skim milk, several containers of yogurt with toppings attached to the lids, bakery muffins in a box, her favorite beer on the bottom shelf. Each shelf revealed foods she preferred.

The freezer held tv dinners, toaster pastries, quick 'for two' bagged meals, and frozen fruit bars that were like candy to her. The pantry was likewise stocked. Cereal, flavored rice and noodles, soups…. She had anything and everything to make any meal she chose.

Jo chose toaster pastries and milk. Might as well live it up to celebrate being alive, right?

As she ate, she thought up a plan of action. She'd head out, explore wherever she'd ended up and attempt to contact the outside from another location.

During the months that passed, she explored the town she'd woken in, her days an endless series of hours that passed by with little to set one apart from the next. She was trapped in that town, unable to leave, unable to contact the world outside. It was like something from a nightmare, only she couldn't find any way that she was being hurt except that inability to leave or contact anyone outside of town. Her bank account never dipped very low, though it wasn't like she needed much money to begin with. She always had food, clothing, a place to live.

She occupied herself with trying to put together files and catching up on all of the movies and television she'd missed since she'd left home. It was a boring existence and more than lonely despite the few people she became friends with.

Still, Jo thought she was in a sort of hell until the smartass angel showed up, appearing every bit as startled to be alive as she'd been. He, too, was trapped, but at least he seemed to have some sort of instructions.

* * *

I'm dead, Gabriel thought. Well, that sucks. At least I went out trying to help.

He opened his eyes, curious about this death thing and why it strangely felt no different from living. He was on a floor, with a suspicious blond standing over him and approximately ten seconds before she prodded him rather ungently in the hip with the toe of her boot. She had a rather large gun pointed at him. The scene was similar to one of his favorite fantasies except she was wearing far too many clothes.

"Hey, wake up. Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"I'm Gabriel and I woke up here. Who are you?" Even as he asked, he was scanning her mind for information, discovering everything about her that he thought he needed to know, including her affiliation with the Winchesters.

Great. Any friend of theirs was bound to be a pain in the ass.

"I'm Jo -"

"Harvelle," he finished for her. "I retract the question." Gabriel sat, ignoring her alarmed expression. "Those hellhounds are a bitch aren't they?"

"How did you -"

There was no sense in beating around the bush, was there? "I'm an angel," he told her, glancing around the room. "An archangel if you want to be technical."

"Right."

"You want proof?"

Her expression indicated such, her gaze challenging. "Proof would be greatly appreciated at this point."

He leaned back on his hands. "What would give you the proof you want?"

Gabriel sat through the tests she wanted and when he'd proved to her satisfaction that he was indeed an angel, he got up from the floor. "When I died, Dean and Sam were fine, you know. They were well on their way to having a shot at fixing things." If they'd found his video, that was.

"When did you die?"

It was a good question. When _did_ he die? Gabriel thought about it. Time didn't really mean the same thing for him as it did humans, so he endeavored to be somewhat specific for her. "Spring 2010."

"2010." She hugged herself. "Why are you here with me?" Jo shrugged, a limp movement, as though she was tired. "For that matter, why am I alive?"

He studied her a moment, doing a little digging in her head. She _was_ tired, sick of waiting for something she knew was going to happen, while not knowing what that something was. She was tired of being unable to leave this location, frightened that she'd be stuck here the rest of her life…alone. Gabriel blinked. It was the loneliness that was bothering her the most, he saw. While she'd been on her own before, she'd always had that illusion that she had people to call on. After all, the numbers had been there. She could have called Dean and Sam, her mother, Bobby, and a few others. Now, that net was gone. Jo was really alone here and she wanted most desperately to know why she'd been snatched from Death and dropped here. "Let me take a peek outside, see if I can find some answers for both of us."

Gabriel quickly discovered that he was bound to the town. None of his usual tricks worked to escape and he grudgingly admitted to himself that whoever had done this to him was far more powerful than he was. He was in the middle of exploring the boundaries when a familiar and long-missed voice filled his mind.

_Gabriel._

"Father," he asked, relieved and surprised to hear his voice after such a long time had passed. He touched down in a park and looked around, hoping to see God with him and nearly weeping from hearing his voice.

_I've a job for you, a task you must complete._

"Of course. What is it?" It had been so long since he'd had an official task handed down to him by God himself that he felt a thrill of being asked slip through him.

_Protect Jo Harvelle and this town and don't leave her until you're told to. It'll be months of duty, Gabriel. You've no one to call on for aid, but then you've done well on your own, haven't you?_

"I…." How could he explain?

_No explanations are needed. I understand why you left. Now, I ask you to wait. There are matters that must still play out. Do your job and when the time is closer, I'll have more instructions for you._

The voice was gone, Gabriel returning to Jo, telling her that he didn't know why she was alive, only that he was to keep her that way. He settled in for the long haul, hoping she wasn't as stubborn and opinionated as he already knew her to be.

* * *

In Castiel's returning tour of heaven, he noticed that the boundaries between the individual human heavens had broken down when the angels abandoned their posts. People were sliding into other people's heavens. He watched humans searching for others, friends, relatives, and saw their joy when they found those they searched for. There were connections reformed and new ones made as humans spilled free.

Interesting.

He studied the mess heaven had become. Panic, confusion…. He'd hoped to have a few minutes to go back down to earth and check on Dean, but putting any semblance of even basic order into place was going to be a gargantuan task. And that was only the bare basics. He suspected there were going to be countless other things that needed his attention.

I need to delegate, he thought. I need to separate the obedient from the disobedient and learn who I can trust. There have to be some who remained faithful.

With a breath to brace himself, he waded into the chaos.

* * *

Ellen Harvelle woke up with a headache that was nearly blinding. She felt like she'd been thrown through a brick wall, then run over by several large semis. All in all, she felt as dead as she thought she was.

She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in a hospital bed. What she could see of the room was austere and plain, a typical hospital decorating job. To her right was a window with the drapes closed. To her left was a curtain that separated her from the other section of the room. Behind the curtain, she could hear a rustling of someone moving. High up on the wall, the tv played, volume low. A news story was running, the anchor talking in excited tones about how several massive storm cells had simply vanished as though they'd never been there at all.

"What the hell," she muttered, moving an arm enough to realize she had iv lines in both arms. Her arms looked withered, muscle tone slack. Ellen looked down her body, suddenly noticing how small she looked under the covers. She almost smiled. She hadn't been this tiny in years, since before she'd had Jo. The obvious loss of weight brought on the question: how long had she been here?

And where was here?

The last thing she remembered was pressing the button to blow up the store.

"Jo," she tried to call out, even though she knew Jo couldn't be on the other side of that curtain. Jo was dead. Her precious daughter had died in her arms. Tears flooded her eyes and she blinked, dislodging them so that they ran down her face in sloppy lines she couldn't raise her hands to wipe away.

"No, Ellen, I'm sorry." A man came around that curtain. He was slender, with dark hair and a beard. His eyes were kind. "Jo's not here." He set a chair beside the bed and sat, hands taking her left one, his fingers stroking the back. As he did that, she began to feel a little better, stronger even, which was ridiculous.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded as withered and faded as she felt.

His smile was gentle. "A friend."

"Got a name?"

"Yes."

"And it is…?" Her voice didn't seem like her voice.

That smile widened. "I love that about you, Ellen. So determined." He sighed, the smile fading. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you and Jo together, but sometimes, we have to be separated from those we love most to finish becoming who we're meant to be."

"Jo's dead. She can't _be_ anything." That much Ellen definitely remembered, Jo's body slumping against her as she died.

"No, Ellen, Jo's alive, just like you are. I've put her in a safe place for the time being."

"I don't believe you. I want to see her." She was feeling sleepy now, fighting to keep her eyes open and very afraid that she wouldn't wake up again if she did sleep.

"Eventually, but for now, my child, I want you to rest. Your body will heal, and when you're strong once more and the time is right, you'll see her again."

Ellen slipped into sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean they're all dead?" Castiel stared at the group of angels gathered before him, but a few out of the thousands panicking. He could hear the continuing chaos around them. Rioting in heaven. Who ever would have thought?

The one who'd given him the news glanced at the others and repeated it. "The regular vessel lines are obliterated. Lucifer…he wiped them out."

The dread that pronouncement brought about made his knees weak. He knew one of the archangel lines lived - Dean -, and perhaps Gabriel and Raphael's lines remained, but all of the other lines gone was a disaster. "All of them?" Please, no, he thought. For Jimmy's sake let Amelia and Claire be alive.

"Yes. The vessels, the children of those vessels, mates and potential mates. He killed them all."

He squeezed his hands into fists, so tight that his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. "Amelia and Claire Novak?"

Another glance was exchanged and in that glance was his answer. Cas didn't need to hear the words that followed. "Among the first he found…directly after Death rose up."

His lips parted. After Death. That meant Lucifer had gone after them after Castiel had refused to join him. It was a spiteful gesture, mean for the sake of being mean, the bully on the playground breaking another child's treasured possession for fun. Not that Amelia and Claire were possessions. Still. It was…mean. Castiel released the restrain he kept on Jimmy, easing him into wakefulness. _I'm sorry Jimmy. Amelia and Claire are dead. They have been for a long time now. I'm sorry. I didn't know._

"He was…aided by the guard you placed upon them."

A pained gasp left him and he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. He kept saying he was sorry over and over, the words not conveying the fullness of how he felt about it. He hoped Jimmy knew his sorrow. Jimmy had taken Cas back in, pleaded for that, to save Claire from vessel duty, sacrificing himself for her. Now, she was gone. _Jimmy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought I left them well-protected. I promised you and_ - Opening his eyes, he asked, "Has he been disciplined?"

The angel…Morael? Was that his name?…took a step back, looking rather nervous the longer he was the one speaking for the group. "He was one of the ones you killed when Michael took his vessel."

Castiel looked from angel to angel, thinking back, trying to remember who had been there. It remained a blur. He'd been concentrating on doing the job he'd committed himself for, not identifying the angels present with specific names. He nodded, relaying the information to Jimmy and covering him back over so he could grieve in peace.

Okay, so the lines were gone. Surely some angels remained vesseled. Perhaps the vessels could procreate together? Would that work? His thoughts ran at full tilt to process what had occurred and attempt to find a resolution that would be satisfactory.

"How many of us remain vesseled?"

"Well…." The speaker, whose name continued to elude Castiel, moved back another step, prompting Cas to follow. If the angel were human, he would have been sweating profusely.

"You're awfully nervous for such a simple question. How many?"

"You."

"And?" He waited for a list of names, feeling the strange human sensation of his stomach dropping inside him that indicated his dread was rising. Interesting. He seemed to be feeling not only emotion, but physical sensation to a higher degree than he had before. Was it a side effect of his new power level? It was…disconcerting. Even more so than when he'd fully realized he'd become human.

"Only you."

Studying them all, he saw fear in their demeanor. "Why?"

"In paradise, there'd be no need of vessels. We left them."

"You abandoned them, like cast off dirty rags." He enunciated each word with care, brows raising.

"Michael was supposed to win, Castiel, not be pulled into prison with Lucifer. We thought…." He drew himself up straight. Shame brimmed in that gaze and he nodded, taking responsibility for that action, his gaze dropping from Castiel's. "We abandoned them. Yes."

Castiel almost used some of Dean's favorite swear words, but held them back at the last second. "Do you realize what you've done? You've left us with one way to communicate with humans. _Me_. Like I don't have enough here to do already? I must include messenger duties as well?"

They all appeared ashamed of themselves.

Now he had to figure this out, one more task added to his ever growing list. How was he supposed to put heaven in order and play messenger to humanity at the same time? "You have your assignments already. Leave me. Report when you've done your jobs."

Management was different from soldiering he'd discovered. The stress alone was terrible. He felt like a juggler, trying to keep hundreds of balls in the air, balls that increased in number the longer he tossed them. It was all out of control. He couldn't do it by himself. Why had he thought he could even do this task himself? What had possessed him -

"Castiel."

"What," he snapped, turning and immediately apologizing. Joshua stood waiting. "You've left the garden."

"Not for long, I assure you. Do you truly believe the situation to be hopeless?"

"There's more to do than I'd anticipated," he admitted.

"You were given the opportunity to learn the skills you need now. Draw upon that knowledge. Surely you learned more from Dean Winchester than a few colorful metaphors and the taste of the liquor humans consume?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't see how my experiences with the Winchesters can help me with the vessel issue. Managing the others, perhaps. That? I don't -"

"The vessel 'issue' as you call it, is not your concern."

His laugh was short and hard. "Who else is going to care?"

Joshua sighed and shook his head. "Can't see the forest for the trees, can you, child?"

It was a novel experience being called a child, but Joshua certainly had the ability to make him feel like one. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath.

"_God_ cares, Castiel. Who did you think? Who else can fix that if it needs fixing? The vessel lines are special and no angel, no matter what his level of power, is going to make it all better. Now, you'd better listen, because I won't give you this message twice. Are your ears open?"

"Yes," he bit out between clenched teeth.

"Search heaven for Jimmy Novak's family. The child and her mother did not separate when they arrived. You'll find them together. You'll speak with them, offer to take them back down to earth for a natural lifespan." He elaborated, telling Castiel things he hadn't been aware of and more instructions should Jimmy's family choose to remain in heaven. He was to go to the secured location Joshua named, with or without Amelia and Claire, and leave Jimmy there.

"I need my vessel," he protested, reluctant to leave Jimmy anywhere. After all, look at what had happened the last time he'd had to leave him. He didn't want anything to happen to Jimmy. Maybe it was a bit selfish to some extent. It was how he felt.

Joshua stared at him. "Not here you don't. He'll be safe there and if you need him, he'll be available. Do you understand, Castiel?"

He wanted to continue protesting, but nodded instead. "Yes."

"Good. Mind you don't interfere. Vessel lines are a delicate matter and Jimmy Novak is very special because he is the last of the lines. He's to be treated well. You'll reiterate what I've told you to the angel presently guarding the location. Make sure he understands the seriousness of the situation. Stress it, Castiel, or you'll have to stand over him."

"I will." He hoped Amelia and Claire would agree to return. It'd be difficult for Jimmy to start anew and humans were notoriously unpredictable because of their free will. Cas knew very well what free will could accomplish. He'd learned well from Dean and Sam. While he thought Jimmy would do what was necessary, mostly because he knew what was at stake, Castiel wondered about the woman waiting. She was a contingency plan in the event Amelia and Claire refused. Did she know her potential status? Was she even aware of angels and vessels, or was she like Amelia had been?

He supposed he'd find out when he took Jimmy down there.

* * *

It was with some trepidation that Ellen dialed Bobby Singer's number. He had to think she was dead. As the phone rang on and on, she started to wonder if perhaps _he_ was dead. But no, he finally answered, and Ellen thought his voice had never sounded so good before.

"Somebody better be dying', because I haven't slept in days."

Her lower lip trembled and Ellen forced herself to drawl, "Now there's the love I was hoping to hear. Would not-dead when I should be wake your tired ass up?"

There was silence before a cautious, "Ellen?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean said…. Where _are_ you?"

"Sioux City, Iowa, with no idea how I got here. I'm in a hospital and according to a very nice nurse, I've been in a coma. Came in a few months ago all beat up and mostly dead."

"How are you alive?"

"Beats me. Look, I didn't plan on calling, but…. No one else is answering their phones. The doctors want me to stay and, hell, you know how much I just love hospitals. Get me out of here, Bobby."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and set the phone aside, already feeling exhaustion crawl over her. Her doctor had warned her that her recovery would be slow. She was going to have to learn how to walk again, a thing that was going to be difficult. If he thought she was discouraged, he had another thing coming. A Harvelle didn't give up easily. At least that seemed to be the only thing she was going to have to relearn. She was able to feed herself and was already gaining some strength in her arms.

It was her legs that were giving her trouble. They didn't want to cooperate. It seemed a little thing to decide she was going to get up and walk, yet she couldn't. She'd tried once and fallen heavily to the floor, ripping out an iv line in the process. Thankfully, her nurses seemed to understand.

Ellen laid her head back, staring at the ceiling. The man who'd told her Jo was alive had visited her several more times over the past couple weeks, each visit leaving her feeling stronger. He always spoke in a low, calm voice, called her child, and assured her that all would eventually work out. Who was he? Was he an angel or was he much more? The idea that he was more scared her. If he was more, it meant she'd been saved from death for a purpose of some kind. It meant that Jo had a purpose and right now, after having seen the purpose heaven had had for Dean and Sam, that scared the tar out of her.

Closing her eyes, Ellen slept.

* * *

Amelia Novak was a stubborn woman. Castiel had known this already from Jimmy's memories of her. However, he'd been unaware of just how stubborn the woman could be. He thought he was explaining everything in a manner she'd fully understand and yet she refused to return to life on earth, choosing to remain in heaven. He'd been over it again and again with her, refusing to leave without her consent, though it was looking like he'd never get it.

"A full life, Amelia," he coaxed. "A life to replace the one taken from you."

She shook her head, her smile a little sad. "You know you look like Jimmy, sound like Jimmy, but when you look at me like that, it's not the same. Jimmy could give me that pleading stare and I'd cave. Maybe it took awhile, but I would give in. You're not him, Castiel. Whatever tricks you took from my husband's memories won't work on me because I know you're not him."

"The lines are gone. We need vessels. We need you to have more children and for Claire to return as well."

"So maybe you angels can leave humanity in peace for once," was her reply, said in a reasonable tone. "Have you considered that option?"

"You could mother a new line."

She laughed, a bitter laugh. "Look in Jimmy's memories to when Claire was born. Take a long look. There was a reason we only had one child."

He was surprised by what he found. She'd thought she couldn't have children. Every doctor she'd seen had told her that, but Claire had been her miracle girl, the baby she'd never thought she'd have - an accident even. Amelia hadn't been trying to get pregnant and had been shocked to first discover herself in that state, then actually carry to term. "You were healed long enough to have her. You would be healed once more."

"I can't go through that again." She stretched out a hand, touching his arm. "I'm sorry, but I can't. It wasn't an easy pregnancy or birth. There were complications. Maybe if it had been easy, I'd consider it, but I never forgot the pain of it, Castiel."

"Jimmy needs you." It was a dirty trick to try that tactic, but he was down to dirty tricks now.

Amelia studied him a long moment, curiosity in her gaze. "Jimmy will be fine without us. He's made of far sterner stuff than you give him credit for. Surely you know him by now, Castiel? You know how strong he is. My husband is a survivor. You drop him down there and he'll take what's there and make it his through hard work and determination."

Was she not understanding what that meant? "He'll have a new life, a new _family_, Amelia. That means -"

"I know what it means, but I'm dead. Let me rest." Her hand clasped his, squeezed it. "Jimmy and I once had the whole 'if I died tomorrow would you remarry' conversation. I don't want him to not live because I'm not there. I want him to have a life, Castiel, to be happy. He has a lot to offer a woman. Whoever she is, she'll be very lucky to have him."

"Your vows -"

"Were until death parted us. I'm dead. We're parted. I want to rest." Amelia turned her head, nodded in Claire's direction. "You can ask Claire if she'd like to return."

Even if Claire returned, they still needed more potential vessels.

The result was the same. Jimmy's family was happy where they were. They were content to remain and wait for him to someday join them. Claire gave him a few words for Jimmy, as did Amelia, and then Castiel left them.

Plan A was a bust. He had to go with Plan B now, the one he suspected had always truly been Plan A.

Castiel closed his eyes and let himself slip from heaven and to that appointed meeting place.

* * *

The phone call wasn't in the middle of the night. Calls like that should be. Bobby had lived through too many resurrection calls as it was, but this one…. Ellen. Geez, it was Ellen this time. He packed a bag and headed out. Once he reached the hospital, it was easy to find her and he closed the door to her room, glad she didn't have a roommate. They needed privacy for this.

Her eyes widened. "Jesus, Bobby, you're out of the chair!"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Telling her would be hearing Dean and Sam's words on the subject all over again and he'd like to avoid that as long as possible.

He did the drill, all the while thinking how terribly thin Ellen looked. He was used to her strong on all fronts and seeing her this way drove home even more just how much things had changed. She could barely sit up by herself, her muscles slack from not using them. Just trying to sit up wore her out.

She was going to need physical therapy to regain her strength and while the doctor stressed she needed counseling for the trauma that had put her in the hospital, Bobby said they'd look into that at home. He and Ellen let them think he was her husband, having spent the past year searching for her. They wove a story of her having been abducted, which garnered sympathy and gave them plenty of time alone together, the staff wishing to give them privacy. It was easier to lie.

It hurt to see strong, determined Ellen laid low and in a wheelchair. He'd hoped to never see one of those again, yet he was glad now he had the experience with one under his belt. He'd be able to help her with it, to understand the full gamut of emotions she'd inevitably feel as the days went by and she needed the chair. She was going to feel everything from self-pity and despair to determination and anger. Some days, she was going to be so low she'd want to go to sleep and not wake up and others…. Well, Bobby knew the process. It wasn't going to be quick or easy to get her back on her feet and at optimum condition.

They couldn't leave that day. As much as both of them wanted it that way, Ellen still needed care before they'd release her, so Bobby checked into a motel, put his hunts on hold, and waited for Ellen to be released. He was her friend and when a friend called for help, he couldn't say no, not when she was in this state.

Who else did Ellen have left in this world anyway? Her family and Bill's were both gone and so was Jo. All she had were him and Dean and Lord knew Dean wasn't accessible these days, which meant that really, Bobby was all she had.

He settled in for weeks of waiting.

* * *

In the midst of the heat of the angel Castiel, Jimmy Novak woke. It wasn't a full waking state, but rather a twilight, semi-waking state. He recalled the day Castiel had become human. The heat of Cas had slipped away until Jimmy had been left in cold darkness, unable to communicate. He'd been fully blind, fully deaf to everything. His existence had been bleak until suddenly, the heat had flared back into place.

His existence with the new and improved Castiel was different from before. In this new arrangement, he seemed to wake further when Castiel let him, enough to notice that time was passing. He could see the changes around them, from heaven to the earth.

Sighing, he waited for whatever reason Castiel had allowed him to begin surfacing, thinking about the biggest change.

Amelia and Claire were gone. They'd died at Lucifer's hand. Privately, Castiel had admitted he thought Lucifer had killed them because he'd known how it would affect Cas and Jimmy both when they found out. It had been a spiteful action because Cas had refused to join him. Maybe Castiel was right. Did it matter? They were still dead. Jimmy'd grieved for them since he'd found out and set himself upon the path of healing. They were gone and, according to Castiel now, neither wished to return to earth. Jimmy was going to have a new life without them, a life to replace what had been taken from him.

Just thinking about a life without Amelia and Claire filled him with anxiety. He missed them, wanted them back, wanted something familiar when he knew there'd be nothing familiar when he eventually woke. He wasn't going home because he couldn't go home. That life was gone completely.

He wondered just what that new life Cas promised him would entail. Cas hadn't elaborated. Jimmy'd had enough experience with angels to know that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be only compensation for what he'd lost, but a job itself in the grand scheme of things. Their arrangements were always two-fold. It could be maddening, but that was simply how it was.

Jimmy floated along inside himself as he waited for something to be revealed.

* * *

There were two surprises waiting for Castiel in that location he'd been given.

The angel guarding both the location and the potential vessel mate was Gabriel.

The potential mate? Jo Harvelle.

Both were supposed to be dead. Castiel thought he shouldn't be surprised by their resurrection. It seemed to be happening all over the place these days.

He stood just inside the doorway to the bar and in the seconds it took to process the information, he noticed the location itself was different in a way he couldn't pinpoint immediately. It wasn't one of Gabriel's constructs, but it wasn't normal either. Castiel blinked and looked at Jo.

She was at the bar by herself, having a drink. There was a line of glasses on the bar in front of her that reminded him of the evening Ellen had tried to get him drunk. He watched Jo toss back a shot and motion for another to be poured before returning his attention to Gabriel.

The archangel was at a table watching Jo. "Well it's about time you got here. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting? With _her_? I've been sitting here like two years, Castiel."

An exaggeration. It hadn't been two years. It had only been a year since Jo's death, less since Gabriel's own demise and perhaps a few months beyond that. It was maybe a year and a half. "You were dead." He knew Gabriel had died. It had been Sam who'd told him, his voice gentle, considerate.

"So were you. And Jimmy and Jo. Dean. Sam. Anyone I'm forgetting? It should have been a regular Greek tragedy down here, but…. Resurrection is a big club these days. I'm surprised there's no secret handshake." He tapped his fingers on the table top. "Wanna make one up? We could teach it to the others, use it every time we run into each other. All the kids who haven't resurrected will be jealous -"

"He brought you back."

"Way to state the obvious. He brought _you_ back. Why not me, too? Don't forget _her_." He jerked a thumb in her direction. "He brought her back seconds after she moved upstairs, just set her down here without a mark on her."

"Why?"

Sighing, Gabriel scratched his temple with one finger. "She asks that question a lot. If I have to hear it one more time…. She's a pain in the ass, Castiel. Would you want her up there? When I got here, she'd already tested her boundaries and done everything she could to break them. She put together files, tried to reach the outside -"

"Boundaries?" He frowned. Nothing had been said to him about boundaries. "She can't leave?"

"Would it really have been a good idea to have her running around, distracting Dean and Sam?"

"Dean continues to feel guilt over her death, Gabriel. Her and Ellen both."

"He'll deal with it in the tried and true Winchester way. And no, she can't leave. Not yet. This place is safe, a fresh start. She needs that just as much as Jimmy does."

Castiel watched Jo again. She swung one foot, the fingers of her left hand tapping on the bar slightly off-beat with the music that was playing. "You've been guarding her, not the location."

"I've been guarding both."

"Did Joshua give you your assignment?"

Gabriel sat back in his chair, sobering a fraction. "No. I received instructions from God himself not long after I woke here. I didn't see him, but I knew he was there. I heard his voice."

God himself? He was talking to Joshua and Gabriel both? Cas felt a pang of jealousy. "He talked to you?"

Gabriel snorted. "It's not the first time. He used to talk to me all the time before he left." He made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "I _was_ a messenger."

Castiel nodded and told Gabriel everything Joshua had told him.

"I knew most of that," he replied. "Is Jimmy aware of the situation?"

He was supposed to leave Jimmy here, with Gabriel and Jo. There was the understanding between them that when Castiel needed to be on earth and interact with humans, Jimmy would acquiesce to be his vessel again. Not for extended periods, but rather for short ones. Jimmy was to have a new start, an entire new life to replace the one ripped from him. "He is. He's mourned and is mostly ready to pick up a life, yet is uncertain what to expect."

"Leave him with me. I'll make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Gabriel…be kind to him. He lost everything."

"Don't worry so much, Castiel. We'll have Jo knocked-up and popping out some vessel babies in no time." Lacing his fingers together, Gabriel stretched his arms out, knuckles cracking in the process.

He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant, choosing to ignore that last comment and stepping to the bar to speak to Jo a moment. Cas had a feeling she wasn't going to simply accept the plan that was being put into place for her and Jimmy.

For that matter, he thought Jimmy might have a few objections.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Two  
Summary: AU: Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: "Lighten up, Frances" is from the movie Stripes.

* * *

For weeks, Jo's dreams at night had been a sensual whirl that left her restless upon waking. Once, her dreams had been filled by Dean's presence and, truth be told, occasionally Sam's presence instead. Now, inexplicably, she dreamed about Castiel, nightly dreams that baffled her because she couldn't recall being sexually attracted to him. She couldn't really recall noticing him physically except in a general way. When they'd been introduced, she'd filed him away as 'Cas the angel, Dean and Sam's friend'. Jo hadn't thought about him in a sexual way at all. Yet in her dreams, she couldn't get enough of him and he was hardly the inexperienced, naïve angel she'd briefly known.

In fact, and she shuddered to realize this, her dream Castiel reminded her of Gabriel in some ways. He had a way of looking at her that made her feel unsettled. Gabriel did that in a not so good way and her dream Cas in a very good way. In her dreams, she wanted to shove him onto the nearest semi-flat surface and have at him.

Despite awareness of that resemblance to Gabriel, her dreams didn't stop, they _intensified_. She'd wake up to take cold showers every morning, wondering all the while why her mind had latched on to Cas. Was it because he wasn't there? Maybe because he wouldn't act like that? Or did she really have latent sexual desire for him? It was confusing as hell.

Jo tossed down a shot, barely tasting the liquor anymore as she swallowed.

Maybe she just needed a man. A little stud service.

Easier said than done.

Perhaps she was being too picky, because none of the men who'd hit on her since she'd been here had appealed at all. They were all too…too…. Jo tapped her fingers against the bar to the beat of the music that was playing. They were too _normal_. That was the word she was looking for. She couldn't have normal in her world. The hunting world would scare the crap out of those normal men she'd met. It was one thing for a man to be crying for his mother on the inside and another entirely for him to do it out loud during a job. It wasn't that Jo particularly cared about the whole 'mommy cry' thing. What she cared about was that the job got done and none of the men she'd met would fit in her world anymore than she'd fit into theirs.

With a sigh, she motioned for another shot and tossed a few more bills on the bar, pondering all of that as she attempted to drink herself into forgetfulness of her current situation. To her surprise, the object of her nocturnal unconscious fantasies appeared beside her. He wasn't nearly as appealing at present with a cool, disapproving stare in place. Jo decided she almost preferred her dream Cas. At least he smiled. He did _more_ than smile and not just the sexual things. In her dreams he was exactly what she wanted in a man.

Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips as she looked at him. He needed to loosen up. Maybe she could help him with that and purge those dreams from her system at the same time. She nodded a little to herself, warming to the idea. Sure, she'd shied away from casual hook-ups in the past, but maybe just this once, she could make an exception. After all, it was _Cas_.

He'd be perfect. After all, he knew all about hunting and, as far as she knew, had never made any sort of 'mommy cry'. Or would it be 'daddy cry' in his case?

* * *

He was shocked to find Jo drunk in a way that would have made Dean proud. She was swaying a little on the barstool.

"You're drunk." Castiel peered at her. It was unusual for Jo to get drunk. While she liked a drink on weekends, and he recalled her slightly tipsy at Bobby's, she didn't get drunk. She'd had one bad experience with intoxication and promised herself she wouldn't do it again. He remembered that. He remembered very clearly her graphic description of having one's stomach pumped. Although, Dean had helped her embellish the description, so perhaps they'd been putting him on? "How many of those drinks have you had?" Cas could read her mind and discover the number, but as Dean had repeatedly drilled to him, that was impolite and unfair.

Jo turned on the stool, pushed her hair from her face with two fingers and fixed a pointed stare at him. She'd had enough alcohol that her expression was sleepy, gaze slightly unfocused. After a moment, her lips parted and brows raised in expectation.

"You're…thinking a number at me, aren't you?" It was a logical guess.

"Sure am." Her lips curved in a grin. "Read my mind, big boy." She shrugged her brows in a way he suspected she thought was alluring. What it actually was was…drunk and not appealing.

He listened, then reached out and snagged her glass, setting it aside. "You've had more than enough to induce a painful hangover in the morning. You'll regret the number of drinks you've partaken."

"Very good." She leaned over, grasping the lapels of his coat and nearly pulling him off balance. She wobbled on the barstool, leaning over far to the left. Castiel caught her and gently righted her. Jo's glance slid down him and back up with more than a slight lascivious gleam. "Now I'm thinking of another number. It's a good number. It's a _fun_ number. Guess what that one is? I'll give you a hint. It's two numbers. It has a six in it and a-"

His eyes widened as the full naughtiness of her thoughts became clear. His face flared with heat and he cast a quick glance at Gabriel, hoping he wasn't listening. "You shouldn't be entertaining such fantasies about me, Jo."

"Why not? You really are kind of cute when you're not frowning and all serious." One hand raised, fingers sliding through his hair as she leaned closer. Castiel could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I thought you were learning all about the human existence. I could help with that."

"My circumstances have changed. I'm an angel again." He removed her hand from his hair, but she tugged it away and began sliding it across his chest.

"So? Doesn't seem to bother Gabriel." She began to loosen his tie. "He's got female visitors all the time. Lighten up, Frances."

Who was Frances, he wondered, grasping her hand and trying to keep her from removing the tie. She reached for the buttons on his shirt with her other hand, managing to slip two free before he caught that hand too. "Yes, well, Gabriel is in a class all his own. He's different." That was one way of putting it, Castiel supposed. If there was any angel ever who'd grown to love and embrace humanity on all levels, it was Gabriel.

Jo froze, her amorous bent fading. "No, what he is is a pain in the ass," she told him, then shoved him away, "and so are you. What are you doing here?"

"I was instructed to come here."

She reached for the glass he'd taken. Cas made it disappear and earned a disgruntled glare from her for it. "Fine," she snapped. "You're here. Why are you here? And how long have I been here? What year is it?"

What year? That was an odd question. Surely she knew what year it was? He turned a suspicious stare onto Gabriel, who had made a bowl of popcorn materialize and was tossing pieces of it up and catching them with his mouth. His innocent expression added to Castiel's suspicions. "You've been in this location a year and a half. Approximately."

Whirling, and nearly falling over in the process, she jabbed a finger at Gabriel. "I knew it! Joker over there keeps making it July seventeenth of 2010. Every damn day is July seventeenth. Why that day? Why so many days of them? What was the freakin' point of - "

Seeing she was on her way to becoming excessively agitated, he touched two fingers to her forehead and made her sleep, carefully leaning her against the bar, her head on her arms. A time loop. That was why it felt different here. He should have known. Time loops were another of Gabriel's favorite things. "Gabriel."

"What? I had to do something for amusement in this place because there's little else available to me. It was funny. Just because _she_ didn't get the humor of it -"

Snapping his fingers like Gabriel did, he took all three of them from that time loop, pleased when it was successful and he could feel time flowing free like it should. He almost smiled from the accomplishment. There were many things Castiel had discovered he now had the power to do not only better, but faster than before, and things he could do that he hadn't previously been able to do. Playing around with the time stream was one of them apparently.

Gabriel's smirk faded and he sat up very straight, eyes narrowing. The popcorn bowl disappeared. "He really powered you up. Welcome to the heavyweight class, bro."

"Thank you. Would you resist meddling with time as much as possible?"

"_You_ just did it. Feels good, doesn't it? Fixing things with a snap is exhilarating."

"I simply undid the loop. You were the one messing with time. It should move forward properly now."

"It will, but there are two of you in this time now. You'll have to throw yourself forward to avoid meeting yourself."

Castiel shrugged. "It's a minor irritation."

"It is at that - in the power class you're now at. Congratulations on the promotion. You got Mike's job?"

"Not exactly, Gabriel. I simply seem to be holding all of the cards at present."

"Well, good for you. Why don't you just set Jimmy down anywhere here and run back up to give out a few spankings?" He made a gesture with one hand. "I'll make sure they're both taken care of."

He sat on the barstool beside Jo, ignoring the spanking remark. If he let Gabriel's digs get to him, he'd never get anything done. "Just remember, she should say yes and so should Jimmy. Be gentle in the telling."

Gabriel made a clicking noise with his tongue, snapped his fingers and pointed his index fingers at Castiel. "Gotcha."

"I mean it. You can't do this just any way. It's a delicate matter -"

Gabriel's eyes widened and his mouth opened, a scoffing noise slipping from his lips as he gestured to himself. "Hey! It's me, Castiel. I know what I'm doing here. I have done the whole 'announce to the couple the big news' thing before. I think I know better than some hot-shot, just promoted whippersnapper how to do this. I do have my methods and they've been tested many, many times. If I may say so myself, I am still the master at this job."

"You're the only one who's had the job," Castiel pointed out.

"Which merely means I'm undisputed in mastery. Get on out of here. I know you're busy. Leave Jimmy right there. Set him next to Jo." Gabriel's tone was bordering on condescending. "Have I done wrong by Jo Harvelle so far? Sure, maybe I messed with time a little, but she's healthy. She's got a good life here. Jimmy will too. Leave them both to me."

It was with terrible misgiving that Castiel left Jimmy there with Gabriel and returned to heaven.

* * *

Gabriel waited until Castiel was gone before going to the two at the bar. Jo was still asleep. He noted that Castiel had been correct. She was going to have a terrible hangover in the morning. Sliding a finger along her forehead and brushing her hair from her face, he took the hangover and most of the effects of the alcohol she'd ingested away. Really, when she was asleep she was utterly delightful. He almost found her attractive when she slept.

He turned his attention to Jimmy, who'd begun to stir. While it had been centuries since Gabriel had dealt with his own empty vessel, he did remember waking him to tell him his family line had ended, his last descendant killed fighting a war. Gabriel hadn't given him the option Jimmy had because, hey, he needed his vessel, but he could imagine how Jimmy was going to be feeling. All the better to get the party going, keep his mind off the past and centered on his future.

The sooner Jimmy got intimately acquainted with Jo the better. He needed to begin connecting with her and, while it wouldn't make him forget Amelia, he'd see that he could move on. He wasn't _going_ to forget Amelia. She'd always be there in his memories, a part of him from before.

Putting a hand on Jo's back and one on Jimmy's shoulder, he ignored Castiel's overly fussy instructions. It was a simple thing to make them think they'd met a couple months earlier and hit it off. Suppressing Jimmy's stance on pre-marital sex was a far more difficult matter. He was particularly stubborn on the subject. Jimmy's mind fought him on it, but Gabriel was patient, pushing through his resistance. Next he suppressed Jo's reluctance for casual sex and gave both of them the impression they'd been at a triple X rating for over a month.

Gabriel tweaked it a bit more as they began to stir, whispering a blatant suggestion that they hurry back to Jo's apartment for some passionate and wholly out-of-control love in the evening.

There.

He smiled a little as they woke and left together.

All taken care of. Castiel worries too much.

However, just to be sure events were progressing properly, he did look in on them a couple times before settling down on Jo's couch with several newspapers.

* * *

The walk back to her apartment went quickly and in something of a haze. Jo didn't really notice their surroundings. All she noticed was Jimmy's hand in hers and how she couldn't wait until his hands were on her bare skin.

She let them in and pushed on into the living room. Halfway across the living room, Jo paused and turned to face him. She watched as he shut the door, then carefully locked it. There was desire for him growing inside her, yet mingling with it was the oddest sensation that they were strangers. It was ridiculous, of course, because she had many memories of being with him.

Jo knew things about him, like how he was a widower who'd loved both his wife and daughter very much. She knew he liked cooking, eighties comedies, hard science fiction, and spending lazy Saturday afternoons watching tv. He liked his steak medium and given a choice, he'd rather eat beef than any other meat. He was sweet and kind, yet had a bit of temper - not that it had been loosed at her. She knew he was sad about the life he'd once had and that it still pained him some days that it was gone. And then there was the whole angelic vessel thing.

For a brief second, she wondered where Castiel was, but that thought slid away before it could turn into a longer musing upon his absence.

She knew Jimmy, or was in the process of getting to know him.

So this sensation of him being a stranger was bizarre.

He shrugged off his coat and set it aside, then came to her, leaning down as she raised up to meet him. His lips were almost hesitant against hers, quickly warming to the kiss, deepening it. Slowly, they maneuvered down the hall and into her bedroom, mouths locked together, hands divesting one another of their clothes.

She couldn't think of why he was wearing a suit. Job interview maybe? Did it really matter? That thought, like the one on Castiel's whereabouts, flitted away and disappeared.

Every kiss, every touch felt a little awkward and shy, as though he was feeling the same and wasn't quite sure how she'd respond. Not that it stopped them. Quite the contrary. Jo decided she was enjoying herself more than she had in a very long time.

She let herself fall into sensation.

* * *

He didn't trust Gabriel, though Castiel knew he was supposed to. Gabriel had been an ally. A reluctant ally, yet an ally just the same. Still, he knew very well that Gabriel would do whatever he felt like doing and not necessarily what Cas told him to. Gabriel had a tendency to be a law unto himself.

Anyone who thought angels didn't have a free will merely had to study Gabriel for five minutes.

So he slipped back down as soon as he'd checked progress with each of the new department heads he'd appointed, pretending he merely wanted to sweep across the earth and see how it, and the people, were doing. While his brethren thought that concern strange, they didn't say anything when he left on his trips.

He really did travel across the globe peering down at the earth, careful not to fly too low as he made his way back to that location where he'd left Jimmy.

It was a good thing he was suspicious, for he found Gabriel lounging on Jo's couch reading a newspaper. From behind her closed bedroom door came the pleasured noises of humans engaged in sexual activity. Vigorous activity, he realized, as there was a loud banging that was probably the headboard of the bed against the wall.

He thought he'd been clear enough in the instructions. He thought he'd made it very clear to Gabriel what needed to happen and how.

"Do you ever listen," he asked in the mildest tone he could manage with annoyance crawling up and down him. He tried to be careful with the volume of his voice, so as not to hurt Jo in the next room.

"Were you talking to me? I wasn't listening."

"Did she say yes?"

"Sure."

"Did Jimmy?"

"What man wouldn't say yes to that body? She's developed a nice rack on her, did you notice?" He shook the paper. "You can talk feely, by the way. I soundproofed the apartment and the bedroom. Had a feeling you'd be back."

"How did you tell them what was required of them?" There was no answer. "How did you get Jimmy to by-pass his stance on pre-marital relations? For that matter, how did you convince Jo to have relations with a man she barely knows?"

"You're worrying too much, Castiel. They're where they need to be."

Castiel decided he wasn't worrying enough. Gabriel could make this situation very bad if he didn't stop messing around. This needed to be fixed.

* * *

That Castiel had returned after only a few hours away wasn't a surprise to Gabriel. Was it the promotion that had Castiel in a tizzy or was he always like this? He couldn't remember.

"Gabriel."

"What?" He didn't bother looking up from the newspaper.

"You can't do _that_."

"Do what?" He knew exactly what the 'that' was that Cas referred to. It was easy to cut through the red tape and go straight to the objective with humans. A little tinkering with their memories and they'd do whatever was necessary. He'd meant it when he'd told Castiel that they'd have Jo knocked up in no time.

"You know what. Mess with their memories and make them think they know each other well enough for sexual relations."

"Why not?" He closed the paper and set it aside. "It achieves the objective. When I peeked in a bit ago, Jimmy was just a-going at her like he hasn't had sex in years." Gabriel paused. "Wait. He _hasn't_ had sex in years now. You didn't like to have any fun. And Jo was giving back as good as he was giving it to her. What's the problem? They're enjoying themselves -"

"They have to agree to it. They both have to say that, yes they'll join together and work towards keeping the vessel line going. Not only that, but their memories cannot be altered. They must be fully cognizant of their situations and choose that path. It has to be voluntary!"

His good mood took a turn for the worse as Castiel's words sunk in. Those sort of agreements were unpredictable. It was hard to know how they'd react when left to themselves. "One of those fully free will agreements." _That_ was the reason for Castiel's manner. One wrong step from either of them towards Jimmy and Jo and neither would even entertain thoughts of agreement.

"I believe I told you that."

Gabriel slipped away, forcing Jimmy and Jo into sleep, though they needed no outside inducement for that. They'd worn each other out and were now cuddled together, nearly to sleep already. It seemed wrong to pull them apart, but he did, cleaning up the mental and physical evidence of their time together and putting them in separate apartments. Before leaving, he made sure they were in what passed for nightclothes for the both of them. They'd wake in the morning and be none the wiser. He left them with the parting gift of thinking their time together was just a very real dream.

"There," he told Castiel as he reappeared, "all better."

"You erased their memories?"

"And the physical evidence. You can check if you don't believe me."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I don't get why it has to be free will." He snorted. There was no reason he could think of, unless there was as yet something he didn't know, which he had to admit was a definite possibility. Maybe it had to do with their personalities? "John and Mary had no choice."

"Don't be dense."

"Just sayin'. They got shot all full of Cupid's love juice and that was an important vessel line. It's historical fact."

"This one must be voluntary, a decision based upon all facts."

He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Joshua says God wants it that way. You can't mess with them. Just do what you can to aid them otherwise."

"Aid them otherwise." He loosed another snort. "It won't work. She's a pain in the ass."

"The feeling appears to be mutual and you mentioned that already."

"Because it's true. She's not going to agree if left to her own devices."

"She'll agree eventually, once she's finished being stubborn."

"And you know this how?"

He was quiet a moment. "Because deep down, Jo Harvelle understands the correlation between duty and the good of humanity as well as Dean Winchester. She'll do it. She'll simply need awhile to reach the point of understanding that she has to for the greater good. She'll do it for humanity, for herself, and…she'll do it for Jimmy."

"You're optimism is almost blinding."

"I have to believe in the positive. The alternative wouldn't be good for me or Jimmy. Jo Harvelle has always wanted to help people, Gabriel. Doing this will help the world and it'll help Jimmy have a fresh start, a life he'll have to forfeit again if she refuses. She'll see it. Eventually." After a moment, Castiel sighed, a tired sound. "Can I trust you to do what you're supposed to this time?"

Gabriel nodded. "Sure." Maybe he'd arrange a few romantic dinners or something for them, push them a little without being too obvious. After Castiel left, Gabriel turned his attention to planning how he was going to get them together. He'd give them some time to get to know each other and then he'd press for a decision.

* * *

_Jimmy, wake up._

Castiel's voice intruded on Jimmy's slumbers, insistent and loud.

_I need you to wake up now, Jimmy._

Groaning, he let himself wake from dreams that were more pleasant than he'd had in a very long time. He'd been dreaming of a woman with long blond hair and sleek limbs…. He opened his eyes, surprised to find that he _really_ opened them. He was back in control of his body and Castiel was once more that voice only he could hear. "What?"

_I'll have little need of a physical body for awhile. I'm leaving you here. You recall our agreement? You'll be safe. Gabriel is keeping watch over the city._

If he remembered correctly, that didn't necessarily mean he'd be safe.

He heard a chuckle. _You remember correctly, but…you're special, Jimmy. He knows that. He'll make sure you have everything you need._

"When will you need me again?" It seemed a good question to ask. Jimmy sat up and studied his surroundings. He appeared to be in an apartment, in a bed. As he tossed the covers aside, he noticed that Castiel had changed his clothes. He wore a t-shirt and pajama pants, the suit tossed over a chair. Frankly, he was glad to be wearing something other than that suit. Jimmy thought he might burn it when he had a chance, but no way was he ever putting that thing on again. Not willingly, anyway.

_Not for awhile._

"Awhile," he repeated and rolled his eyes. The angel method of counting time drove him nuts. They liked to use words and phrases like 'awhile', 'soon', 'directly', and 'in time'. Nothing specific for them that he could count.

_I say 'awhile' not to avoid being specific, but rather because I don't know how long it'll be before I need you. Heaven's a mess, Jimmy. I've got to take care of it and it's something I can do without you._

"Thanks, I guess. What happened to me not aging or dying and all that jazz while you zip around the world in me?"

_There's been a change of plans._

"What are the plans, Cas? Mind filling me in?"

Castiel was gone without giving the explanation Jimmy wanted, leaving Jimmy fully alone for the first time in years. He sighed and glanced heavenward. "You may not be the typical angel, Castiel, but sometimes you _are_ typical."

He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe it was a side effect from being a vessel for as long as he had, but he felt weird. He felt like there was something he should be remembering, yet couldn't, leaving him feeling disjointed and off-kilter. Jimmy put an arm under his head.

Those were some dreams he'd woken from, the sensations almost real. If he concentrated, he could nearly feel the woman's long hair on his skin, her hands on his back, and her mouth against his. With a little smile, he wondered if that was a side effect as well. The last time he'd been with a woman had been at home with Amelia, before he'd left.

His smile faded.

Getting up from the bed, he stretched, enjoying the sensation of being the only one in his body. It was a nice feeling. His stomach growled. First, to take a quick look around the apartment, then to eat.

His apartment was three rooms, four counting the bathroom: a bedroom, one decent-sized living room and a kitchen, decorated in blues. There wasn't much furniture, but it had what he needed. Bed, dresser and chair in the bedroom, and couch, coffee table and tv in the living room. The kitchen was perfect for cooking and Jimmy looked forward to doing that again. He'd missed chopping ingredients and putting them together into something palatable. He wondered if he'd have someone to cook _for_. It'd be nice if he did.

Jimmy placed his hands on the counter, leaned against it, and bowed his head. He missed Amelia and Claire and while he no longer cried when he thought of them, he knew he had a long way left to go in the grief process. Recovering from losing them wasn't going to be quick. It was going to take time and even though he'd had time, it was non-corporeal. He'd grieved, but it hadn't had the same weight to him as it did when he was in control of his body. Was it going to be like this? Would he have thoughts of them just pop up?

He closed his eyes, let out a slow breath and went to assess the food situation.

In the fridge, he found all of the ingredients he needed for an omelet and set about cooking. It pleased him to dice onion and peppers, then slice mushrooms and ham, and smell it all cooking together. He made toast to go with it and drank half a pot of coffee while he ate, savoring the flavors. The last time he'd eaten had been…. Jimmy couldn't really remember.

So, what did he do now? Castiel hadn't exactly given him any idea what he was supposed to do. Did he have a job to go to? Money to live on? Or had he just been plunked down here with nothing but a well-stocked apartment and some clothes? He _had_ found his wallet and some papers that looked to be a rent agreement, along with a set of keys and a cell phone. The phone was actually Castiel's. There were only four numbers he'd used. The contact list confirmed those numbers to be Dean, Sam, and Bobby's. Well, now Jimmy supposed that phone was his, unless Castiel came back for it. There was money in his wallet and a quick call confirmed the credit and debit cards were indeed his.

Interesting. He had a debit card. Maybe somewhere here he'd find a checkbook. Jimmy decided to look later.

He took a shower, lingering under the warm spray, trying to remember the last time he'd had a shower. It was too long ago to remember. He had a lot of those since letting Castiel in again. Jimmy took his time in the bathroom and in getting dressed, pleased to find that some of the clothes appeared to really be his - t-shirts he remembered having, and other items. He even shaved, getting rid of that stubble Castiel hadn't bothered to take care of. It was a routine he hadn't gone through in a very long time (yet another) and one he took comfort in. It was normal.

It felt nice to have a normal moment, even if he knew it was fleeting. What else could normal be for him now _except_ fleeting.

He wondered if there was a paper outside and if there was, perhaps he'd read it before heading out to explore wherever he'd ended up. In minutes, Jimmy'd planned an entire day. It was best to do something, anything, rather than sit here and brood about a life he couldn't go back to.

He opened his door at the same time the door across the hall opened. A young woman stepped out and bent, picking up the paper on the floor. She stood, paper in hand, looking over at him.

"Cas," she asked, head cocking a little to the left. Her blond hair was long and loose, her jeans and t-shirt snug against her curves. He noticed that her toenails were painted bright red.

"No, Castiel isn't here."

"Oh." She seemed somewhat disappointed by that, her brow furrowing in a frown. "You're…um…"

"I'm Jimmy. I'm…." She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Did she know about angels, demons, and what Cas was? He knew he'd seen her before.

"You're his vessel," she finished for him, understanding in her dark eyes. "Is he gone for good?"

"No." Jimmy picked up his own paper and tossed it carelessly inside his apartment, not caring where it landed. "He'll be back. He just can't tell me when."

She snorted. "That's typical. They never like to give a timeframe. I'm Jo. Jo Harvelle." She stepped forward, holding out a hand.

His glance fell to the press of her breasts against her tight t-shirt and he swallowed hard, taking her hand in his and shaking it. He could smell a light floral perfume that brought to mind those dreams he'd woken from. "Hi Jo. I think I do remember you a little. You -"

"Died." Her voice was blunt, as thought it was some dry historical fact. "I'm supposed to be dead. Hellhound."

Quite a conversational opener, but no stranger than what he could say. "Me too. Shot, stabbed, blown up - twice. Not to mention some of the other ways Castiel got us injured."

"At least he patched you up."

"He did, though none of it was very pleasant at the time."

"It never is." Her smile was soft. "If you ever want to get a drink later and talk about it, I'm here. I'm usually here. We can swap stories." She extricated her hand from his. "I'll see you later, Jimmy. It was nice meeting you."

He watched her walk back across the hall and into her apartment, enjoying the sway of her hips in tight denim. Jimmy smiled a little and stepped into his apartment, closing the door. Maybe he'd take her up on that.

* * *

Ellen Harvelle hated being a houseguest. While she'd never minded putting people up herself, she hated being a guest, which meant this extended stay with Bobby was already getting under her skin. At least she was strong enough now to do some things for herself. Ellen thought she'd be mighty embarrassed if she'd needed Bobby to help her bathe. She sat on the bed and plucked at the t-shirt she had on. She'd been wearing the same things over and over: the set of scrubs she'd left the hospital in, and the pajamas Bobby'd grabbed from a chain store for her. So far, she hadn't been up to the whole drama of trying on clothes in her condition, though she decided it was getting high time she ventured out to do that.

"Hey, Bobby, do you still have our things upstairs?" Ellen hoped he'd say yes. She'd love to put on at least a shirt of her own, despite knowing it'd be big on her. Or that flannel that had been Bill's. Besides, she wanted to hold something of Jo's and feel like her daughter was close.

"They _should_ be up there. I didn't move them." He looked at her, then at the wheelchair beside the bed. "Want me to check?"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "No, I want you to stand there staring at me. Of course I want you to check."

"Ain't no need to get testy, Ellen." He came over to her. "You want me to go or do you want to go yourself?"

"I can't go."

"You sure as hell can if I help you up there." His tone was challenging.

She stared up at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay. Get me up there. I don't care how."

After much cursing and muttering on both their counts, he'd helped her into that upstairs room. She noticed at a glance that Jo's belongings were gone. "Did she leave them in that other room?"

Though Ellen asked, she knew Jo hadn't. She'd put her bags beside Ellen's with a roll of her eyes and no comment. Jo had known that Ellen liked to visually count their bags and do a final tour of wherever they were to make sure all had been packed. Those bags should be there.

"Let me check." He was back in a minute. "Bed is still as she left it, but no bags. They were here, El. After Carthage…." He shrugged. "Hell, I didn't know what to do with any of it."

"I know." She did, too. A few times at the Roadhouse she'd been left with the scant belongings of a hunter or two. She hadn't felt right about tossing those belongings away, so they'd ended up in her storage unit.

"Maybe Dean….?"

He was trying to give her hope and she shook her head. "You're sweet sometimes, Bobby, but while Dean cared about Jo, he didn't love her. You know that as well as I do. He didn't take her things with him."

At first, when Dean and Sam had walked into the Roadhouse, she'd been against the thought of Jo and a hunter together. Yet as she'd grown to know Dean, she'd thought it'd be right fine to someday call him 'son' and have it be proper. She'd hoped for Dean and Jo together, a hope that had never become a reality.

Dean hadn't loved Jo. Nor had Jo loved Dean.

"Then where are they?"

She hoped that Jo had something good in store for her now: a good life, a good man maybe; one who'd love her the way she should be loved. Maybe even a life that had nothing to do with hunting. The man in the hospital had said Ellen would see Jo again when the time was right. She prayed that meant here on earth and not in heaven.

Where were Jo's things? If Jo was alive, they were probably with her.

Ellen sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"You need to tell me something?" He sat beside her on the bed he'd helped her to. "What kind of something do you have to tell and why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I'd like your promise you're not going to get all upset."

"When a conversation starts with words like those, it's already too late. Talk."

She smoothed the sheet by her hip. "It's about Jo."

"What about her?" His tone was cautious and when Ellen glanced at him, he was watching her closely and with a guarded expression.

"Jesus, Bobby, you look like I'm about to tell you she's a demon or made a deal with one."

There was a shifting in his eyes that was almost guilty. "Well?"

"She's not, as far as I know. Thing is, the man in the hospital said she's alive. He said she's somewhere safe, so I suspect her things are there with her."

He muttered under his breath. "Doesn't anybody stay dead anymore?"

"That's a nice comment."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you, me, Dean, Cas…we're all on borrowed time. We should all be dead and now Jo's risen up too? Heaven help us."

"I think heaven's the problem," she responded dryly.

He shook his head. "If she's alive, we'll find her." He got up. "We'll start right now. You ready to go back down?"

Bobby was true to his word. They began searching for Jo later that afternoon.

* * *

"Jimmy?"

He unlocked his door and opened it, then turned. "Yeah?"

Jo slid her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "It doesn't bother you, does it? The angel stuff, I mean." The angel stuff was about the only topic they hadn't touched on in the past week. They'd discussed childhoods, adult life choices, likes, dislikes, and many opinions on the freaky things in the world, but not the angel issue. They'd slid around that topic as though it was forbidden.

His lips parted and for a second, he seemed sad, but then he took a long breath. "Why don't you come in? This…it could take awhile."

She stepped into his apartment. It was different from hers, the kitchen bigger and the living room smaller. She went to the kitchen counter and sat at one of the barstools on the end.

"Like a beer," he asked, rounding the counter and going to the fridge. He got two cans from the fridge and came back to her, opening both cans and giving her one. He sat on the stool beside her and grinned. "It's nice to have one when I watch the news." The grin faded. "You asked about angels. First, you have to understand that even angels that truly like or love us still consider us pawns to be moved about at will. They're always surprised when we don't do what they want us to or don't do what they think we should."

"Even Cas?"

"Even Castiel. Not as much as he used to, but it's still there. I'll be the first to admit that he's among the best of them. He's got a long way to go, though, as do they all." He ducked his head. "There's a certain arrogance in all of them."

"Gabriel," she said and snorted. He was a prime example. He really did expect them to do what he wanted them to. Speaking of Gabriel, she wondered where he'd been the past week.

"Yeah, he's a little arrogant, but Jo, he's an archangel. Highest of the high, best of the best and all that."

"Still. No reason to be a sarcastic dick."

"It _does_ bother me. Showing it won't accomplish anything. I'm resigned to Castiel and being a vessel. I'm resigned to being set on a hidden shelf for safety when I'm not doing vessel duty."

He said it like he was referring to weekend-only military duty or something. Almost casual.

"As for anything else…." He shrugged. "I'll take it as it comes." He took a drink and turned a little. "Not to change the subject, but do you…I mean _would_ you like to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'll get my jacket." She started to slide from the stool, but he shook his head.

"No, I thought maybe I could cook for you instead of going out."

Jo paused, studying him. He looked nervous, glance darting to her, then into the kitchen as he raised his beer and drank. "You cook."

"I like to cook," he admitted.

"You mean really cook, as in slicing, dicing, sautéing, braising, and even grilling on occasion?" Ellen may not have been a fancy cook, but she'd known how to do all of that and made sure Jo knew too - just in case. When she'd thought Jo would need those culinary skills baffled her.

"I do mean all of that. I wanted to learn, so I learned." He glanced at her. "It's a great way to impress women."

"Why Jimmy, I didn't expect that of you," Jo teased.

"Hope that's a good thing."

"I like a man who knows his way around a kitchen." As she said the words, Jo realized how they sounded - like she was about to hit on him.

"I know my way around a kitchen, Jo."

She smiled. "Cook for me, Jimmy."

He hadn't exaggerated she discovered. It was fun to watch him cook, moving from fridge to stove to counter and sink. He didn't expect her to do anything except talk with him, so she did. They talked while he cooked, talked while they ate and cleaned up, and talked over drinks on his couch. The subjects had grown light as the evening went on and in a few seconds her gaze met Jimmy's in shared amusement, Jo had a heart-pounding, sweating revelation: it was _Jimmy_ she'd been having intense erotic dreams about, not Castiel.

The awareness and personality in her dream lover's eyes was all Jimmy. Castiel was still too innocent of nuance to look at her with a gaze indicating he knew exactly what he wanted and how. She thought Cas would have more than a little uncertainty and even confusion. But Jimmy…. He was a grown man.

How could she have been dreaming about him before they'd even properly met?

Jo bit her lip and didn't look away, entertaining the idea that she was attracted to him. Finding the idea appealing, she glanced down at her drink, then away. He'd probably noted her interest.

How long until he acted?

Or maybe she'd take the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Three  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

He'd given them a week. That should be enough of a prelude, Gabriel decided. How much time would those two need to get to know each other anyway? He'd seen many long marriages based on far less knowledge than they had of each other. He'd also left them alone so they could get to know each other without him right there. It was good that they'd had time alone. They should have learned a lot about each other in a week.

Gabriel invited them to his favorite bar, the one that also happened to be Jo's favorite due to proximity to her apartment. He'd left actual written invitations on their kitchen counters, hoping it'd put both of them in a curious mood. 'Whatever could Gabriel want that he'd actually written invitations?'

They walked in together, nicely at ease with each other and came to the table, sitting across from him.

He crossed his arms on the tabletop. "Had dinner yet? We could -"

"Yes." Jo didn't waste any time. "What do you want," she asked with an almost genial smile. "And where've you been the past week?"

"What's this about?" Jimmy was more relaxed than Castiel ever was, slouching in his chair a little, stretching his legs out. "Castiel left without telling me anything except 'see you later'. I'm a little curious what I'm supposed to be doing here, because, frankly, I don't believe I'm out save when Castiel needs a human body. That's one thing I've learned pretty well. Once this life gets hold of you, you can't leave it completely. It'll pull you back in somehow."

Which seemed as good an opening as any. He made drinks appear for all of them and assumed what he'd observed was called an open pose, one that gave the impression that he was approachable. He'd used it before. "That's what I'm here to discuss with both of you." He'd keep his tone business yet casual.

Jimmy and Jo exchanged a long glance and Jo licked her lips. "Both of us?" Caution gleamed in her eyes.

"Yes, the both of you. This does concern both of you. Jimmy, you're a vessel." Gabriel pointed at him. "Your family has decided not to join you down here, which means you have no offspring at present."

His brows raised. "Uh…accurate, if odd observation."

Now, Gabriel pointed at Jo. "Jo."

"Gabriel." Her polite smile turned almost saccharine sweet. "Less build-up, more of what the hell's going on."

"Here's the thing. The world has become distressingly short of angelic vessels. Not the archangel lines, but the general lines. It's going to be difficult for Castiel to do his job properly in the future without more vessels."

"That's nice. What's that got to do with me?" Raising her beer, she took a drink.

He glanced at Jimmy, who was watching him with narrowed eyes, attempting to puzzle out what Gabriel was leading towards, and continued. "There are certain individuals in this world who have a special genetic quality that, when combined with a vessel's own genetic qualities, produce hardy, prospective vessels. Vessels _can_ have children with others, they just won't be potential vessels unless those genetic qualities meet. It's a delicate process. That special quality has to be there in the vessel's mate."

She blinked, that polite smile disappearing. "Are you…." Jo looked at Jimmy, then back at him. "Are you saying I'm…."

"Genetic jackpot."

"I'm sorry, but…what? I'm what?"

"You're special. You're very fertile for just the right vessel. You and Jimmy here could have some pretty cute kids that can keep the line going."

"Oh." Jo leaned forward. "Let me see if I'm understanding you correctly? You want me," she gestured to herself, "to have sex with Jimmy," then gestured at Jimmy, "and deliberately get pregnant so _you_ can have vessels."

"It sounds rather self-serving when you put it like that, but that's the gist."

She pursed her lips. "No."

"Why not?" Gabriel leaned forward. "Jimmy's quite a catch. I could list the ways for you."

"You don't need to list the ways."

"I'm thinking I might need to. Your reaction here isn't encouraging. He _is_ a catch. Takes care of himself, dresses okay, likes a lot of the things you do, and he's got a terrific 401K. Set it up myself since his previous one was under a different social. Come on, Jo, he's at a good age - "

Her lips parted. "I don't need a list."

"Would it help if I mentioned that he once memorized an entire section of the Kama Sutra?"

"Not really something I'm proud of, Gabriel," Jimmy said, crossing his arms.

"You should be. It's an informative text."

Jimmy shook his head. "How short of vessels are you anyway?"

"Not important," Jo told him. "Did you _hear_ the rest of it? We just met like a week ago. I take a bit more time than a week to get _that_ friendly with a man. And did you not hear him pimping you out?" She didn't let him answer, turning back to Gabriel. "Find another woman, Gabriel."

"Easier said than done. I'm afraid there's a slight catch."

"There always is," Jimmy and Jo responded in unison, with surprisingly identical expressions of annoyance.

"You're the only genetic match available that would produce vessels with Jimmy."

"Out of the entire world, I'm it? No. No, I don't accept that. Check again."

"Are we talking hundreds of vessels left or less?" Jimmy at least appeared to be focusing on the point and staying on topic.

"Less."

"Less? How much less? Can you be any more specific, Gabriel?"

"I'm not having sex with Jimmy and I'm not having babies, so you can unlock the gates and let me out of this town."

Gabriel sighed. This wasn't going quite the way he'd envisioned it would. Maybe he'd lost his touch for this job. "There's something of a problem with that as well…."

* * *

Jimmy had no trouble believing what he was hearing, though Jo appeared to be having trouble with it. He'd told her the angels thought of them as pawns and she obviously hadn't internalized that completely. She and Gabriel had been exchanging words for nearly an hour and not getting anywhere. They paced back and forth while Jimmy remained at the table, occasionally interjecting a comment here and there.

Jo shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. I'm not having sex with Jimmy. I'm not popping out a bunch of potential vessel babies, and," she ticked each one off on her fingers, "my entire purpose for being brought back can't be to _have_ babies. Gabriel, I'm a strong, modern woman -"

"You don't like Jimmy?"

"I'm sure Jimmy is a very nice man." Her glance slid to Jimmy then back to Gabriel, as though she was afraid to take her eyes from him for longer than a couple seconds. A valid concern. Angels could be slippery. They liked to leave if they weren't getting their way, disappearing while you were refusing whatever they wanted. Then they'd return at an inopportune moment and try to blind-side you.

Jimmy finished crunching the last ice cube in his glass, swallowed, and interjected, "I _am_ a nice man, Jo. I'm a very nice man." He didn't need to say it. Jo'd already told him she thought he was nice.

"Do you not like nice men, Jo," Gabriel asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I like nice men. But -"

"You don't like babies." The pronouncement was made in a knowing tone.

Raising a hand, Jimmy caught the attention of a server and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. He hadn't had one of those in a long time and suspected he'd have plenty of time to metabolize the alcohol while the two argued. Though did it matter? Not like he was driving anywhere. Maybe he'd even order some of those jalapeño popper things. He'd developed a taste for them after months of Dean shoving them at Castiel and Cas finally eating them.

"I like babies just fine. I just -"

"Are you not attracted to Jimmy?"

Jo shot another glance his way, this one lingering a moment. "I think Jimmy's very attractive."

He hadn't missed her quick interested glances when she thought he wasn't looking. Jimmy did still remember what it was like when a woman was interested. "Thank you, Jo. I find you attractive as well." He reached for the drink set before him. When Gabriel was here, the service was so quick it was inhuman. Jo'd mentioned that sometime during the week. She'd said it was the only good thing about Gabriel hanging out there. He took a hearty swig of his drink. The proportions of alcohol were perfect and he made a noise of appreciation.

"Then what's the problem?" Gabriel didn't appear to understand Jo's stance, his frown puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, I barely know him. I don't have sex with men I barely know and I certainly don't have their babies."

Now, Jimmy raised a hand to get Gabriel's attention. "And I don't have sex with women who aren't my wife. It's a personal choice I made a long time ago." He'd made that decision when he'd been reborn into the Christian life. It was a decision based on careful scrutiny of scripture and much prayer, a decision he still took very seriously.

Jo's smile was bright and pleased. "See? Jimmy and I agree. No sex, no babies. We're done here."

Gabriel sighed. "I should have known you'd be difficult. _Both_ of you," he clarified, fingers gesturing at them both.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to be difficult yet," she informed him.

"Do you really think it's wise to get into a battle of wills with an archangel?"

Her shrug was nonchalant. "Bring it."

"I'm a holy messenger, Jo."

"So?"

"Do you understand what that means?"

Jimmy understood what it meant, but as the question wasn't directed to him, he didn't answer it, working instead on drinking his Long Island Iced Tea. He was aware that he was steadily heading towards intoxication and decided to just enjoy the journey, suspecting he was going to need a little altered consciousness soon if the talk those two were having continued.

"I could snap my fingers and give you a fresh new outlook on things."

"You won't."

He laughed, a sound that had no humor to it. "After everything else I've done, do you really think it'd bother me to do that? I've sent men into space, Jo."

She took a deliberate step closer, one brow raising. "You won't do it."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you would have already if you could."

How many women would actually have called his bluff like that? Jimmy watched Jo's expression become triumphant when the archangel didn't have a comeback, her lips curving up, but then Gabriel leaned over nose to nose with her.

"What makes you think I didn't already," he hissed.

The dislike between them was simmering nicely now.

She froze, eyes widening and that triumphant smirk fading into uncertainty. "You didn't."

"You'd never know, would you? A snap of my fingers and both the memories and physical evidence would be gone…mostly. Wake up all hot and bothered recently, Jo? Feel like you had a great night, only no one was there with you? Everything all tingly and moist?"

Jimmy knew he'd sure felt like he'd had a great night recently, like the morning he'd woken in that apartment. He suspected Gabriel was telling the truth, but as far as he was concerned, ignorance was bliss. Her cheeks flushed. Gabriel had scored a hit and Jimmy studied her a bit closer. He hadn't been saying he found her attractive to be saying it. He really did think she was attractive. And sexy. When she had her hair a little curled and loose along the side of her face it gave her a sultry air. Not to mention that little sauntering walk she had.

"I'd know if you had."

"Not unless I let you remember and sweetheart, I didn't. I had you both -"

"Uh…leave me out of this." Jimmy took a long gulp of his drink.

"-rolling around in passionate abandon, but then Castiel told me I had to put you back, let it happen the old-fashioned, boring way."

She was shaking her head. "No, no, you're messing with me. It's what you do. You mess with me."

Raising a hand, he touched two fingers to her forehead.

Jo gasped, the mortification in her eyes lending truth to the claim, her gaze darting to Jimmy and back. A dull flush spread across her face, down her neck and along her chest. She crossed her arms, shifting uncomfortably.

"Am I messing with you, Jo?"

Her reply was slow in coming. She licked her lips. "No." Her shoulders hunched. "I feel violated. Gabriel, how could you do that to us? You know how I feel about casual sex."

Join the club, Jimmy thought, nodding in agreement. He'd been feeling violated for a long time. This revelation of Gabriel's was just another stepping stone on that path for him. It was no use getting angry. Angels didn't care if you got angry with them. They'd just ponder the strangeness of the emotion while never understanding that _they_ were infuriating.

In a voice less than steady, Jo asked, "Jimmy, how can you just sit there all calm?"

He shrugged. "I told you the other day, angels pretty much do to us what they want. I'm trying to ignore it all while I can."

"You can ignore this?"

She wouldn't look at him and he wondered just what Gabriel had had them doing together besides the main event. "I can try. Not like I have much choice in the matter. Like he said, 'snap'."

Gabriel touched her again. This time she sagged to the ground.

"That was a little mean, Gabriel." Jimmy drank the last of his cocktail and slid the glass aside.

"She won't remember that part later. She'll remember arguing."

"Still mean."

"You realize I need to wipe your mind of this too?"

With a sigh, Jimmy nodded. "Out of curiosity, how many times can you do that to us before brain damage or something?"

"Forever if I have to."

He looked over at Jo. "You really got us to climb in bed together?" She was likely, therefore, the woman he'd been dreaming about.

"You act like it would be difficult. Human memories can be easily manipulated, especially by the right power level of angel."

Jimmy tipped his head back to stare up at Gabriel. "Don't do it again."

"You both enjoyed it."

He had to laugh a little at that. "That's not the point. Jo and I have reasons we don't do that. Could you please respect them?"

"Everything boring and slow from here on out."

He shoved his chair back and stood. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

"This seat taken?"

Jo looked to her left. "Hi Chuck. No, it's not taken." Chuck was one of the friends she'd made over the time she'd been in town. She didn't know much about him, but he always listened when she talked and while he gave suggestions, he never tried to tell her what to do.

"Something's wrong," he guessed, setting his shot glass down and sitting on the stool.

He seemed to know all about the weirdness that had happened all over the world, so she'd given up even trying to shock him. Chuck was unshockable. She'd tell him stories about killing vampires and he'd counter with werewolves and shapeshifters. He wasn't a hunter, that much she'd determined. Nor was he some guy with an active imagination. He simply…knew things. She didn't hesitate to lay it out for him.

"You could say that. You know, I met an angel once. He was really sweet and kind of gawky adorable. Something had happened to him and he'd started losing his powers. He was well on his way to becoming human."

"Did he?" His brows rose. "Mmm. That's different."

"He had this vessel -"

"Like a pitcher or vase?"

Jo paused. "No, more like a special person type of vessel. I mean, they're sort of the same, I guess. All of those get filled up, the person vessel by angel. "

"I see. He was in the vessel then?"

"Yeah. Anyway, the vessel had a family once, but the family was murdered. This angel made a promise to the vessel that he'd be fully compensated for the life he'd lost. He felt terrible about the guy's family because he'd promised they'd have a guard to protect them and it all fell apart."

Chuck pointed to his glass, then held up two fingers. A moment later, he had a refill on his whiskey and was sliding the second glass in front of her. "On me."

"Thanks." She tossed it back and was a little surprised to find that it was the expensive good stuff. "To make a long story short, the vessel is here, minus his angel, and now I've got this pesky, arrogant archangel telling me my whole purpose in being brought back and corralled here is to pop out vessel babies with this vessel I barely know."

"You object to the idea?" He drank his shot, then got the bartender's attention again and tossed down a handful of bills. "Leave the bottle."

"Can _you_ see me as a soccer mom?"

Chuck smiled. "You'll never be that cliché, Jo. It's not who you are to begin with."

"I know. It's absurd. Me, doing the rugrat thing."

"On the other hand, all men have a mother. Why not you?"

"Me? Out of all the women in the world? I don't get it. I'm no one special."

He looked wounded, brows drawing together as he turned to face her. "How can you say that, Jo? You're very special."

"I don't feel like I am."

"Feelings can lie. Feelings don't always match up with the truth. You _are_ special."

Her shoulders slumped. "You're sweet."

"Thanks. Have you considered that you were chosen because you're who you are, not because of genetics?"

She stared down into her drink. "Genetics?" She didn't recall mentioning that part. Gabriel had stressed that her genetic make-up was a rolling boil of everything perfect for vessel creation, needing only the right unfilled vessel to kick-start a baby. According to him, Jimmy was that unfilled vessel. She'd been trying to refute that for a good three weeks now.

"Genetics always plays a part. Intricate strands of DNA handed down in various combinations from person and person to their child or children. Consider that maybe you were chosen because of the woman you are, not simply because of the DNA that makes you up."

"Was," she corrected. "The woman I was. I'm actually supposed to be dead right now." She mentioned it before in an attempt to shock him. That attempt hadn't worked. "Hellhound ripped open my side. I had guts spilling out and everything. Very painful and not pretty."

"What happened?"

"Hellhound," she repeated.

"After that."

Jo sighed. "I came up with a plan and it gave Sam and Dean time to escape. My mom stayed with me and I guess she must have been the one to actually blow up the store, because I don't remember doing it."

"You selflessly gave yourself, taking that responsibility upon yourself. That's admirable."

"I was dying, Chuck. What else could I do?"

"All in the line of duty?"

"Something like that." She sipped her drink. "What would make me better than Amelia? That was her name. Jimmy's wife."

"Jimmy's the man who's sometimes in here with you?"

"Yeah." Had Chuck been in here when Jimmy was with her? She didn't remember because she'd have introduced them and Jo knew she hadn't introduced them. She and Jimmy had banded together, eating most meals together, seeing movies, shopping, talking until all hours. It was nice to do those things with him. He had a surprisingly dry sense of humor and liked many of the things she did. Jo enjoyed spending time with him. She felt comfortable with Jimmy. He really was a nice guy and had the bonus appeal of knowing about the hunting life. "And Claire, his daughter. Why did she have to die?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "If you could see all of time and how everything plays out, you'd be God. You're not _meant_ to know the why. Humans were never meant to see all, Jo."

"It'd be easier."

"No, it wouldn't." He poured another drink. It was the seventh shot that she'd seen him do and he wasn't even slurring his words yet. "Time is fluid."

"Are you going to make my head hurt?"

"Not intentionally. If everyone could see their future, what would happen if they didn't like what they saw? One choice by one person can start a chain reaction that affects every person around that person and so forth, over and over. There's a reason God is God. No one should know the whole of future history."

"God knows. God knows everything."

"God is God." He nodded. "He tests who he tests and everything works to his purpose - even a young woman who feels herself unimportant in the grand scheme of things and unworthy of the second chance at life she was given."

"You sound like the pastor of the church I went to as a kid."

"Do I?"

"Sure do." She glanced at him. "I know I've asked before, but are you a shrink or something?"

"Why?"

Jo shrugged. "Because you're always so patient listening to me bitch and moan."

"Good point. No, I'm no shrink. I'm just a very good listener. You've looked like you've needed one since you got here."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm always here."

With a sigh, she slipped from the stool. "You have been. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go round thousand and something with Gabriel. Either I'm wearing him down or he's wearing me down. I'd like to think it's the former, but I think it's the latter. I'm running out of ways to argue the same point over and over. He's actually starting to make perfect sense."

* * *

Jimmy found her in the bookstore, sitting on one overstuffed loveseat with a stack of books on the floor beside her. She had one open on her lap, a book on local ghost stories. A glance at the titles of the rest confirmed that she was doing preliminary research for another file. It was an activity she turned to when feeling particularly stressed by Gabriel's arguments.

Some days, she'd give Jimmy pointers on how to put together a file and others, she'd go through a few files she'd already put together with him, explaining how she'd actually go about a proper investigation. It was more than obvious that she wanted to get back to hunting. Maybe some day she'd be able to.

"Done arguing for the day?" He slid his hands in his pockets.

She slammed the book shut and set it aside. "For now. He ran off. Went poof in the middle of a sentence."

"They do that. You have dinner yet?"

"No, not yet. Why? You want to get something?"

"I'm headed out to a diner on Franklin that serves some pretty decent food. Cheap prices and big portions." He raised his brows at that, knowing it was enough to get her interest. "There's an outdoor market in the park just down from it. Should be open for a few hours yet. We can look if you like. I glanced at the booths the other day and they've got food, clothes, and a bunch of other things."

They had dinner, then did a small amount of shopping at that market. Jo picked up some food items and a few t-shirts before they strolling back to their building. By the time they returned, the air-conditioned coolness was greatly appreciated by both. Jimmy carried the bags for her, setting the one with her shirts on the floor and the others on the kitchen counter.

Jo stepped beside him, helping remove the items from the bags.

He folded one bag and laid it aside, turning, looking down at her. She was flushed from the walk back, one thin strap of her tank slipping down the smooth curve of her shoulder. At that moment, Jimmy wanted to kiss her so badly that he could already feel her lips parting beneath his, her tongue tangling with his, and her body warm and firm against him.

Without thinking about it, he cupped her jaw, turned her face towards him, leaned over and kissed her. There wasn't a single hesitation about it. She moved into his embrace as though she'd done so many times, her hands first on his sides, then sliding around so that she embraced him in return. How long they stood there, kissing over and over, he didn't know, but when they parted, both were breathless.

A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth and she indicated the bag he'd set on the floor. "Take that into the bedroom for me while I put the rest of this away?"

"Sure."

He took the bags to Jo's bedroom, never expecting the jolt of recognition that took hold of him when he stepped through the doorway. While he'd swear he'd never been in there before, he'd been in there. He had to have been. How else could he dream it as it was?

Setting the bag on her bed, and recalling the heated images of her from his dreams, Jimmy tried to find some differences. There had to be at least one or two.

There were none.

He saw the glow in the dark star stickers above the bed, the arrangement of the furniture and knew before he twitched the comforter on the bed back that the bottom sheet was solid dark green, while the top sheet was dark and light green stripes with little white flowers super-imposed over those stripes. He knew he'd seen Jo with that sheet twisted about her bare legs.

Everywhere Jimmy looked was some detail that cemented in his mind that Gabriel had played with their memories. Why? To what purpose?

He was still standing there, staring at her bed and thinking about Gabriel's possible motives, when Jo appeared in the doorway.

"Jimmy? Something wrong? You didn't come back out…."

"I'm going to pass on a movie tonight, Jo. I need to talk to Gabriel about something."

Her brows rose. "Something important?"

"I…maybe? I'm not sure."

"Oh. Okay. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

He called for the archangel in a no-nonsense tone and waited on his couch for Gabriel to appear. He stretched his arms out to the sides along the back, put his feet up and crossed his ankles on the coffee table.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Gabriel made all the lights go on. "Jimmy?"

"You've erased some of our memories. I walked into her bedroom and it…." He took a deep breath. "I remember, Gabriel. I remember being with her in her bedroom and doing things I never did with Amelia. Not unusual, kinky things, just things she was uncomfortable considering. Amelia wasn't adventurous, had a difficult time saying what she wanted, but I know I was with Jo and she wasn't shy. It _did_ happen. Don't try to tell me it didn't happen and don't try to deny you messed with our memories. I'm so sick of all you angels -"

"Yeah, it did happen."

The quiet admission stunned him. Jimmy looked over at Gabriel. "What's the bottom line? Just lay it on me. No more games, no hedging, just lay it out."

He came across the room, made a chair appear and sat down. "This here between you and Jo? It's a free will agreement. You both have to agree in specific language to join together and make more vessels."

"Explain." There was more to it. There had to be.

"You're a vessel, from a long line of potential vessels, able to father them. While Jo isn't a vessel and couldn't be one, she's one of the genetic lottery jackpots thanks to Bill and Ellen. Amelia was too. Following me?"

"You already mentioned that."

"Lucifer had the vessel lines destroyed with help from, regrettably, some of my brethren. He killed them and the genetic firepower that makes it all happen. Jo was snatched away at her death and kept safe. It was a gamble. She was supposed to be dead, which meant they wouldn't look for her. It took a lot to keep her hidden from him. Arcane symbols, moving her around while keeping the appearance of the same location…. Exhausting. I admit I was a bit vague to you both on the numbers before, but I'll tell you if you really want me to."

"I do."

"You're it. You're the only regular line vessel left, Jimmy. And Jo's the only match remaining that can produce vessels with you. You're the Adam and Eve of vessels."

"What about Dean -"

"Archangel lines are different. In that lottery, Jo's just another woman. Not fair, I know. It's her or nothing since Amelia didn't want to come back and we can't afford you to choose nothing, Jimmy. We can't afford Jo to say no."

He thought about that while Gabriel stood waiting. He'd suspected there was more to it than Gabriel had mentioned before, but this? This was overwhelming. It was akin to telling Dean Winchester that he was the only hope for the world - which the angels had also done, so Jimmy knew he shouldn't feel singled out by this. It was sort of their m.o..

He'd like to tell them to jump off a cliff, or something quite a bit more forceful, but could he forget that they honestly needed him and Jo? It wasn't like there were more vessels they could harass about it. He was it. Jimmy sighed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. Jo was a beautiful woman. Would it be a bad thing to be with her? To have children with her? Could he finish setting Amelia aside and focus on a new woman?

His thoughts went round and round in tortured circles until he gave a last sigh and sat up. "I'll do it, but she has to marry me. I have a moral stance on premarital sex, Gabriel. I won't ignore it just to create future vessels for a bunch of angels who, for the most part, have been dicks to everyone on the planet."

"You didn't used to care about being married for sex."

"I care now and that's how it is. Take it or leave it."

"You know we'll take it."

"So…. Are you telling Jo the full truth or am I?"

He told her not an hour later, explaining that last bit Gabriel had neglected to share: they were it. Without them, the angels would have no vessels ever again. The news seemed to take most of the fight from her, even shocking her into silence.

To his surprise, she started to cry.

Jimmy went to her, pulling her into his arms, ignoring her initial resistance. It took only a moment before she was embracing him in return, arms tightening around him and face pressing to his chest.

"I can't do this," she sobbed. "I can't have the weight of this on me. I can't. Jimmy, it's too much!"

He slid one hand along her back in comforting swoops and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I know."

"They can't ask me to do this. I don't want it. I never asked for that. All I wanted was to hunt and be taken seriously, but this is too much!"

He didn't point out that there'd been no asking involved on Gabriel's part, merely an assumption of eventual consent.

"The last of the vessel line? Why did they even let that happen? What's wrong with them? Do they have no ability to project possible consequences of their actions? Couldn't they have thought that might happen?"

Her crying continued, words veering from frightened to angry on the subject. Jimmy held her the entire time. When she wound down, he told her he'd consented to the planned union, but with the condition that she married him. He still had beliefs and wouldn't compromise on them knowingly.

She drew back. "Marriage? Jimmy…." Jo shook her head. "I don't know if I can -"

"Think about it. You have all the time in the world, remember? Gabriel can manipulate time and us both. Take some time and -"

Jo turned away, arms wrapping about herself. She sniffled, then nodded, looking over her shoulder at him. "Okay, Jimmy. I'll marry you. I'll have a couple babies." She swallowed hard. "But you tell Gabriel that I want mobility. I want to leave this town and go back to hunting. Files aren't enough. I want to do my job. If he can guarantee me that…we're good to go as soon as arrangements can be made."

He knew there'd be no promise that she could leave and start hunting again. Not if this was as important as Gabriel made it seem, but he'd relay the message. "I'll tell him."

She'd said yes. Hope flared inside him. She'd agreed, not only to the angels need, but to his terms. It seemed too good to be true that he'd have a tiny bit of normal in his life.

* * *

Meg had survived far more than most demons.

She'd lived through continued run-ins with the Winchesters; through being seared by holy fire - albeit with some scarring to her host -; through Lucifer's wrath at failing to keep Castiel contained, and come out on top in the end. She was still on earth while many of those who'd been loyal to the cause had fallen back into the pit.

She decided that the reason she'd survived had been her own great sense of self-preservation. After all, she liked being on earth and when the depths of Lucifer's anger with her had become apparent, she'd fled. She hadn't really thought that keeping the cloud hopper contained was any huge deal, but he'd behaved like it was, his rage almost…childish. It had been an eye-opener. He'd made it clear that she was expendable; she and every other demon. What a let-down, to realize that her creator was just as petulant as her fellow demons!

While it was humiliating to compare herself to others like Crowley, who'd spent the last months of Lucifer's time on earth on the run, it was the truth. Meg had run, and when the battle came and Dean Winchester was the one left standing, she'd lived. She'd lived and she'd changed hosts.

It had been prudent to change hosts as soon as she left Lucifer's company. Her current host was a pretty petite blond. Meg was partial to blonds, but any host would do. For awhile, she'd changed them frequently, keeping on the move.

Without an endgame, she was at loose ends. She needed a challenge to keep herself busy, so Meg kept her ear to the ground. Gradually, she began to hear things.

Dean Winchester holed up in some unknown location licking his wounds from that fight.

Crowley once more rising to the top as sales increased.

And whispers of an empty angelic vessel running around the U.S. somewhere. Three guesses which interested her the most? Dean could easily wait for another day and she'd rather not tangle with Crowley, so that left the vessel. She was good at finding the unfindable. Maybe she'd track down that vessel. It'd be a hoot to use it herself and deprive some dick angel of his vessel. She'd find the vessel, learn how it worked.

It was a good plan.

She smiled and began her search.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Four  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

It wasn't that Jo was afraid of Jimmy or of sex. Far from it. She liked Jimmy and she certainly liked sex. What she _was_ afraid of was the path she'd put herself on by agreeing to marry him: mothering a vessel line, and not just _a_ vessel line, but the last remaining one. The responsibility was terrifying. What if they screwed up?

Even now, sitting beside him waiting to go make things legal, she wasn't entirely sure why she'd said yes so quickly. He'd told her to think about it. He'd told her to take the time, but she'd given it a moments thought and jumped right in.

Why?

To have something with a man who was just as deep into that world as she was? It _would_ be nice to continue that camaraderie they already shared. When she mentioned demons, or ghosts, vampires, or other creatures, he knew she meant real things and he'd talk about them with her. She didn't feel lonely anymore.

But they could have that without marriage.

Jo clasped her hands together.

It couldn't be that a part of her really wanted a baby with him, could it?

She shot a quick glance at him. Marriage was the only way that'd happen, because he had definite feelings about pre-marital sex. While she'd accepted her attraction to him and the very real fact that she wanted to have sex with him eventually, Jo didn't think she had any yearning for a baby.

So why had she agreed when the path that marriage to him led to scared the hell out of her?

The answer scared her as much as the question.

She'd agreed because it was her duty to birth vessels.

Gabriel hadn't come out and said that at any time, but Jo knew what refusal meant.

Jimmy was the last. If she refused, it was likely that he'd go back to full-time vessel duty with Castiel, the new life he'd been promised tossed aside. There needed to be vessels and she understood that. For there to be more, Jimmy had to father them and since she was the remaining potential mate that could mother vessels….

Point A led to B, then C, and so forth.

Saying yes was her duty and Jo couldn't see any way for there to be future vessels without her.

She swallowed hard. Her stomach was churning a little and her mouth felt dry no matter how many times she swallowed.

At least she wasn't alone in realizing all of that. Jimmy knew it as well. She recalled how many times he'd stressed that he was 'resigned to be a vessel'. He didn't believe he'd have any other life ever again, not really. He thought that being a vessel was all he had left.

There had been surprise and a glimmer of hope in his eyes when she'd given her answer.

Maybe it _wasn't_ just for duty that she'd agreed, but for him as well.

She crossed her legs, letting herself feel the press of his body against hers, warm and strong beside her on the bench. He was wearing that suit he'd put on when he'd first gone to agree to Castiel. It had been cleaned and pressed, yet he wore it with unease now, as though afraid that Castiel would step inside him because he had it on. He fidgeted as much as she knew she was.

Did he know he was?

Jo rather liked him against her. She knew she'd like more eventually, but it was going to be awhile before she felt comfortable with anything more intimate than a few kisses and caresses. The path ahead was too scary to run along it. She hoped he'd be okay with small steps, at least for awhile.

* * *

"This isn't exactly what I thought my wedding day would be like," Jo confided in a low voice, leaning an elbow on her crossed knees and resting her chin in her hand. "I thought I'd have a white dress, flowers…people. A man I'm madly in love with. No offense."

"None taken." Jimmy leaned forward, forearms on his knees. "I'm sure Gabriel would give you a dress if you mentioned it."

"I'm _so_ not letting him pick out my dress. I shudder to think what he'd put me in. Probably something a porn queen would feel slutty in."

"And the flowers."

"Screw the flowers."

"I'd rather not. They might give me a rash." He sighed and glanced towards the door into the next room. He couldn't see anything through the frosted glass. "I'm sorry, Jo."

She brushed her shoulder against his. "What are _you_ sorry for? My sole purpose of life is apparently to incubate vessels. All I need to be a throwback in time is to be barefoot and in the kitchen while pregnant." She shuddered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, _my_ purpose is to be a vessel. It's not what you'd call a fun night on the town."

"No, your purpose is to be one and father them. I just get to push them out one by one."

"Actually, what I meant by 'sorry' is that I'm sorry you're not having the day you want. You know," he leaned over to speak closer to her ear, " it's not like I'm crazy about the overall situation either."

"You don't act like it. You're strangely calm about everything. I keep wondering if you even _have_ a temper."

"Of course I have a temper, but none of this is your fault. I'm not angry with you. The angels have me over a barrel. It's you or nothing and I'd rather the former than the latter. Besides, it'll keep you here, where you want to be. I'll have the occasional vessel duty when Castiel needs to be on earth, which isn't as bad as being a full time vessel. At least I hope it isn't. Jo, I can think of worse things than marrying a beautiful young woman and having children with her." Jimmy watched her a moment. For all of her bravado, she was scared, fidgeting just enough to convey her fear.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I do."

She looked down at the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat back. "We can move slowly, you know. This doesn't have to be today. I mean, we can date awhile. If there's one thing we have it's plenty of time with Gabriel on our side."

"Yeah, it does need to be today. I said yes, so no time like the present. No reason to wait, is there?"

"None that I can think of." He shifted a little, wishing he'd had a different suit to wear for this. It didn't feel right to wear the same suit to marry her that he'd worn to accept Castiel. Jimmy didn't really want to associate one with the other, though he supposed they'd forever be associated as such due to the conditions surrounding it. Maybe he'd ask Gabriel to spiff up the suit a bit. Just because Jo didn't want a dress didn't mean he couldn't have a different suit.

It wasn't long before Gabriel had returned with a few adjustments for the day.

* * *

The paperwork was in order and Jo found herself suddenly elsewhere, alone with Gabriel in a small room that practically screamed 'church office', her clothes changed into a pretty wedding dress.

"Where are my clothes?" Jo smoothed the satin of the dress. It felt like an expensive dress, the fabric heavy.

"All clean and put away in your house."

"House? Gabriel, I don't have a house."

"We promised Jimmy compensation for his losses. In my opinion, that includes a place to live and since you're marrying Jimmy, it's your house, too."

Jo looked down at herself. The dress was one she'd admired once. It was strapless, skimming her body and belling out in a gentle curve into a full hem. She blinked back a rush of tears. Here she'd been afraid of what he'd put her in and he'd picked the very dress she would have picked for herself given the money and chance. "Gabriel -"

"Don't thank me, Jo. I've known a few human women over the years and been to some weddings. It's not about the future for most, it's about the day. I can give you the dress, flowers, ring, and a good portion of the material parts of the day you've always imagined, but there's not much I can do about the rest." He sighed. "Jimmy's a good man, you know. He'll take care of you as best he can."

"I don't need taken care of."

"Then he'll try to be what you need him to be. He's not a man to run out voluntarily. Castiel won't need him often. Trust me. He's got his hands full upstairs putting heaven back together. Let's just say that Castiel won't be voted the most popular angel anytime soon."

She stepped over to the mirror, staring at her reflection. He'd made her hair curl slightly, a coronet of baby's breath on her head.

"You'll have your day, Jo. Now, give me a few minutes to get Jimmy all set and we'll be ready to get started."

I'm really getting married, Jo thought, pacing a little while she waited. She'd once dreamed of her day, way back when she was still a little girl. In that dream, her mother was there, fussing over her, yet trying to pretend she wasn't, and her dad walked her down the aisle. Neither were present now. Jo had Gabriel to fuss and Gabriel to give her away. She sighed.

"So it's the big day."

Jo turned with a gasp. "Chuck! I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled. "I sort of snuck in. I gotta say, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She smoothed the dress. He wasn't nearly old enough to be her father, but at times, he was fatherly in manner.

"That archangel arrange all of this?"

"With a single snap of his fingers."

"Good." He seemed satisfied by that, nodding.

She moved to him. "You staying?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm on my way out of town for a couple weeks."

"Are you sure you can't stay? The ceremony won't take long."

"I'd love to, but there's a work matter that needs my urgent attention. I've been putting it off for awhile and it's come down to the wire." He touched her arms, leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "When I get back, we'll have to get together and you can tell me all about it."

Jo was oddly comforted by the brief visit and felt calm and ready by the time Gabriel returned.

* * *

Gabriel had given Jo sort of day she'd talked about. A beautiful dress, lovely flowers, the whole nine yards. They'd had a small, intimate ceremony - attended by people Jo had talked with enough that they counted as friends, like the women at the library she did research at and the manager of the pizza place down the street from their apartments. They'd had a limo, pictures taken at the park…a reception with a ton of people neither one of them recognized.

"Who are all these people," Jo whispered as they paused in the doorway.

"That's a good question," Jimmy responded, looking over the crowd. He hadn't been here long enough to make many friends, but surely Jo knew a couple of these people? He drew her forward. "I think I just saw your bartender."

"My bartender?"

"The guy that's always in there when we go in."

"Oh, you mean Nick. Yeah, I see him, too."

The hours went by fairly quickly. Jimmy'd had a similar wedding day with Amelia, right down to the meal. Jo didn't eat much, nor had Gabriel allowed for any alcohol save champagne. He didn't think Jo needed to be drunk. All in all, the day was well organized. Gabriel had put a lot of thought into the details, even if he'd put it together in a snap.

"Ladies and gentleman, the bride and groom's first dance!"

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor to the opening strains of 'I Can't Fight This Feeling'.

Jo slid her arms around his shoulders, her smile a little strained. The day was wearing on her. "This used to be my favorite song."

"Can't it still be?"

"You know what I mean."

He glanced around them at the people watching and slid his arms tighter about her, lowering his mouth to her ear. "Yeah, I do, actually."

The song was a reminder of how things had been and couldn't be again. Bittersweet.

They bowed out early, climbing into that limo Gabriel had gotten them. The driver took them to an older section of town, one that was mostly residential, the houses losing the cookie cutter appearance, the foliage around them established, finally turning down a tree-lined lane that led to a cul-de-sac. There were three houses, one set back behind a row of hedges and a privacy fence. The limo stopped in front of the house with the hedge.

"Is this it," Jo asked, leaning across him to look out the window.

"No idea. Looks like." He opened the door and got out, then turned to help her out. Her hands were cold in his and he thought they might even be shaking a little too.

"Well, let's go inside."

He shut the door to the car and watched it drive off. The cul-de-sac was lit by one streetlight near the entrance to it. The only other light at present was from the house in front of them. They walked up the sidewalk, between the opening in the tall hedge and up to the double front door. There was a huge banner that read 'Just Married' hanging from the porch in front of a large picture window.

"Gotta be us," she said.

"Want me to carry you over the threshold?"

Jo turned her head and looked up at him. "Do you want to carry me over it, Jimmy?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

"Okay. You'll carry me over the threshold then." Reaching out, she opened the doors wide. "Ready when you are."

She was light in his arms and for the few steps it took to move into the house, he really felt like he was bringing a new bride home. "Shall we look around and see what Gabriel thinks is perfect for us?" He set her down slowly, smoothing her dress back into place, letting his hands linger at the task.

"I'm starting to think he might have a clue. He did right by the day." She removed her arms from around his neck and stepped away. "Of course, it helps that he does that annoying mind-reading thing." She made a gesture towards the center of the house. "He said my clothes were here earlier. I think I want to check on that."

"Lead the way."

Turning, she took a few steps forward, glanced to the right into the living room and straight ahead into the kitchen, then turned left down the hallway. They passed two empty bedrooms, turned right and found a furnished one.

Jimmy flipped the light switch. The ceiling fan was in the Craftsman style, the furnishings themselves a blend of Craftsman and what he remembered Amelia calling 'Shabby Chic'. It actually looked nice, inviting.

"There's only one bed," Jo announced, though surely she'd realized that'd likely be the case considering the reason for their marriage.

It was a big bed. King-sized, maybe bigger. Jimmy squinted, judging the size in proportion to the rest of the room. Definitely bigger. It was even tasteful in design and looked comfortable. It had a comforter in white, large pillows, and a blanket in aqua blue tossed at an angle on the end of it. Sitting in the center of the end was a large basket with a huge white bow on the handle.

"And what the hell is this?" She stepped forward and picked up the gift basket on the end of the bed, plucking the card out and reading it. "For the happy couple. To get things started. Have fun. Much love, Gabe." She bent over the basket, peering into it. Jo made a few strangled noises, her expression sliding from astonishment, to embarrassment, and finally anger before she set it back down and swept past him to check out the walk-in closet.

Jimmy took a closer look at the basket. Despite himself, his lips twitched. It was filled with sex aides. "At least he's _trying_ to help," he said, but Jo was already in the closet, muttering to herself. Turning, he sat on the bed, bounced a little. It felt like a nice mattress, firm, but not too firm. He bounced again. Memory foam maybe? Whatever it was, he bet it'd be great to sleep on.

Curious about the basket, he dragged it closer and began to take items out. Massage oils, lubricant, a couple books, and more. He laid the items out one by one on the comforter and was reading the back of one package when Jo strode past him again, this time moving into the bathroom.

When she came out and demanded he drink champagne with her, he complied and followed her on a tour of the rest of the house. The kitchen was a dream. He was still looking it over when she asked him to unzip her so she could change.

He moved her hair out of the way and grasped the zipper, pulling it down. The fabric parted, revealing the smooth flesh of her back. Jimmy was tempted to drag his fingertips down the line of her spine in a slow caress, was even reaching to do that when he caught himself. "Unzipped."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned back to the kitchen and to organizing it the way he wanted. There wasn't much to do, as Gabriel really had taken their tastes into account, but it kept him from thinking about her taking the dress off in the bedroom.

* * *

Jo strode into the closet.

On either side of the door were drawers and shelves. She yanked one drawer open. Inside, were two lines of lacy, pretty bras. The drawer below that one held panties to match, all pretty and all in her size. On the shelves and rods were her clothes and clothes she'd admired in stores. Everything in her size. There were t-shirts, blouses, sweaters, and jackets. A few dresses ranging from cotton sundresses to fancy cocktail dresses. Skirts, jeans, and more. Anything she'd ever want to wear and accessories to please any woman.

"I'm never going to wear half of this," she whispered. "What the hell was Gabriel thinking? I don't need all this."

And then there were things she didn't think she'd wear.

Nightgowns designed for seduction. Little pieces of next-to-nothing that would tempt any man.

Jo slammed the drawers closed.

The opposite side of the closet held men's clothes. Curious, she opened the drawers there and saw a few items similar to those in her drawers, like silk boxers. She snorted. Of course. All of the sexy stuff was in her court. Figured.

She left the closet, swept past Jimmy and into the bathroom. The skirt of her dress rustled. The tub was big enough for two. Gabriel had thoughtfully provided champagne and two glasses, like he really thought they were going to take a bath together tonight. Knowing him, he probably thought that now that the formalities were over, she and Jimmy wouldn't waste any time getting personal.

Pulling the bottle from the ice, her brows raised. It was the good stuff. Popping the cork, she took a long pull. It wasn't what she preferred, but it'd do. "You like champagne?" She stepped into the bedroom and held out the bottle. "Have a swig." She tried to ignore the fact that Jimmy had emptied the contents of that gift basket out onto the duvet. It looked like he'd categorized the items too, almost like a kid did with Halloween candy.

Jimmy took the bottle and a sip.

"You call that a swig?" She quirked a brow at him.

Raising the bottle, he drank two good long swallows. "There. Happy?"

"I'd rather drink beer, but if this is all we have, then I'm happy." She took the bottle back. "I think I'll look at the rest of the place. You coming?"

"Right behind you."

They had three bedrooms, with only the master furnished. There was a staircase down into a full basement that Jo would look at later. She stood at the top of the stairs and let Jimmy check it out. He said it was mostly finished with plenty of storage. On the main level, there was a living room, eat-in kitchen, family room, and utility room between the family room and the two-car garage. Inside the garage were two vehicles. A beat up truck and an equally used Camry.

"That's my mom's truck," she said, opening the screen door, then deciding not to step out there. She'd change clothes first. The dress should be hung up. Jo followed Jimmy into the kitchen, watched him survey the area and the contents with a satisfied air.

"This is a good kitchen. Nice flow. Looks like we don't need to by groceries for awhile either."

"Great. Unzip me? I'm going to change clothes." She turned her back to him. For a second, as he stepped close and unzipped the dress, she wanted him to press a kiss to the nape of her neck and maybe slide his fingers down her back. He didn't do either. Jo thanked him and headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She almost turned the lock, but stopped herself. It'd be silly to lock him out.

With a glance at the clock, she decided to just put on her pajamas and deal with the vehicles and the rest of the house in the morning.

She hung up the dress and grabbed a loose silky robe while she searched for her pajamas. It was a fruitless search. There was no sign of her favorite pair. Jo searched the drawers over and over, finally hissing, "Gabriel! Hey! I had pajamas. Where are they?"

He appeared, leaning against the doorframe. "They're not here."

"Why not?"

"You're a newlywed."

"So what?"

His stare indicated he thought she was an idiot for even asking. "You're supposed to be having lots of hot, spicy newlywed sex, which means you don't need pajamas."

She tightened the robe about her body. "What part of 'I don't know Jimmy well enough for sex' didn't you understand?"

"You know him well enough. You're just being stubborn."

"I am not," she protested.

"You are too. Come on, Jo, he's already had his tongue in your mouth and his hand and more down your pants."

She frowned. "Hand and more down my pants? When did that happen, because I don't recall that."

"Never mind."

"No, Gabriel, tell me. When exactly did Jimmy have his hand and more down my pants and why don't I remember it?" She stepped back when he raised a hand. "Can you just give me a straight answer?" A sudden thought occurred to her. "Did you change my memories? Oh my God, you did! What happened?" She crossed her arms. "Did Jimmy and I…. We did, didn't we, which means my missed period isn't from stress, it's from…." She couldn't seem to draw in enough air.

"You've missed a period?" His eyes widened. "This just keeps getting better and better. I might as well be demoted, because I've completely lost my touch with these things."

"I'm pregnant and I don't even remember getting that way."

"This can still work out," he told her, "provided you two just buckle down and get to it."

"No, no, I'm not -"

She couldn't avoid his hand a second time.

Jo blinked. He was looking at her with an odd expression. She snapped her fingers twice. "Pajamas, Gabriel. I'm not wearing those little bits of nearly nothing."

"Care to bet on that?"

She crossed her arms and began to argue.

* * *

Silk boxers weren't something Jimmy would wear on a regular basis, but after stepping out of the bedroom three times and finding himself wearing them instead of the clothes he'd put on, he decided to just go with it.

He went into the living room, wondering why Jo was wrapped in a blanket. It wasn't cold in there. He cleared his throat and gestured to himself. "I swear this wasn't my idea."

She got off the couch, turned her back to him and let the blanket drop low. He saw lace and satin and a helluva lot of enticingly bare skin. She looked over her shoulder at him, a brow raising, "This wasn't mine either," then pulled the blanket back up and sat down. "There's another blanket in the closet if you want one."

He found it and joined her.

While they'd been alone before, this was different. This time he knew they'd been intimate while she still didn't. He recalled her beneath him, hair fanned out on the pillow, and adjusted the blanket a bit more across his lap.

"Anything you want to watch," she asked, pressing a button on the remote.

"Um…." He felt a flush heat his cheeks that had everything to do with the lingering images of her naked in his head. "I don't even know what's on anymore."

She handed him the remote. "You know, sometimes Gabriel's really sweet and thoughtful, like today and like how we apparently have every channel available, and then he does something like the clothes thing."

"Maybe he thinks he's helping."

"Of course he thinks he's helping. I couldn't even put on the matching robe. Well, I could, it just wasn't there when I got out in the hallway."

Jimmy slept on the couch, leaving Jo the bedroom. It had to be the couch, since they had no furniture in the other two bedrooms. He woke with the first light of dawn to find Gabriel sitting in the recliner watching him.

"You slept on the couch," he asked in an incredulous tone. "I gave you a bed big enough for six and you slept on the couch. Why are you on the couch, Jimmy?"

"She wasn't ready and neither am I."

"So you keep going until you are."

He rolled his eyes, thinking he needed a good strong cup of coffee. "Emotionally ready, Gabriel." A cup appeared on the table, large and filled with coffee. Jimmy sat and reached for it. "We're strangers pushed together in a bizarre situation."

"You're not complete strangers. You had three weeks of conversation in-between her arguments with me. That's plenty of time to really get to know each other."

He sipped the coffee, unsurprised that Gabriel would make a good cup of it. "We don't know each other well enough for sex."

"Too bad her wild streak got punched out of her in Duluth, right?"

"What happened in Duluth?"

"Just something that made her think about aspects of her life. Knocked the wild, casual sex bug right out of her. Even taking into account the facts she learned about it, it made her re-evaluate some of her behavior." Now a cup appeared in Gabriel's hand. He drank deeply and sighed with a little smile. "Nothing like a good cup of coffee on a cool morning, right, Jimmy?"

"So what happened? Was she -"

"Raped? No. She thought she was going to be, but it was something else entirely. Still, it scared her." He leaned his head back, studied the ceiling for a moment, then snapped his fingers. The style of ceiling fan changed. "Do you like that fan? Usually I'm very good at set dressing, but you and Jo have such differing styles, it's a challenge to put together a place you'll both feel comfortable."

"The fan's fine."

"You know, I could snap my fingers and you'll know all about each other. If it'd help."

Jimmy set the coffee down and shook his head. "No, we just need time." Jimmy tossed the blanket off and swung his legs over the side of the couch. "Why did you lie to her?"

"Did I?"

"You did."

"What did I lie to her about, Jimmy?"

He picked his cup up again, holding it in both hands. "You told her she'll be able to go out on hunts. It was her condition for agreeing."

"Why do you think she can't?"

"Logic." He let his gaze roam across the ceiling a moment as he thought. "Vessels are important. You're not about to let her go out on a dangerous hunt unless she's given birth at least once. She could get killed and then where would the angels be?"

"We'd bring her back."

"Over and over? Gabriel, come on."

"Okay, Jimmy. You're right. She's not going anywhere. That said, trouble finds hunters and vessels both, as you well know. I can keep her from going out on her own, but I can't keep things from coming in."

"We should stock up on salt and holy water."

"Couldn't hurt."

The clothing switch wasn't limited to that night. No, it continued. Jimmy, however, had discovered quickly that the secret to stopping that switch was to willingly put on the items once. It was sheer stubbornness that kept Jo in that circle. Was it wrong not to tell her? Maybe.

He pondered that as he started laying out blankets and pillows on the couch.

He'd hate to lose the nightly sight of her scantily clad body lounging on the couch beside him. He liked the sight of her curves veiled by sheer chiffon and strategic pieces of lace. Jimmy wanted to take her to bed, the urge growing with each night that passed. If he told her how to stop Gabriel's clothing switch, who knew how long it'd take to see her like that again?

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

He looked up. Jo was leaning against the wide doorway, blanket loosely wrapped about her. It covered her shoulders and breasts, but the way it was wrapped, left her legs bare.

"I mean, the bed's big enough, more than big enough for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You shouldn't have to sleep out here on the couch when we have a bed that big, no matter how comfortable you claim the couch is." She smiled. "It's okay, Jimmy. I'm not gonna bite."

"You're not afraid I will?" He cocked a brow at her.

Her laugh was warm and she shook her head. "Not in the least. Grab your pillow."

Jo was waiting when he walked into the bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed. The blanket was still wrapped about her like a shawl, her long hair loose about her shoulders.

Something in the way she looked at him reminded him of Amelia and he remembered another night years ago. Amelia's hair had been really long when they'd married, hip length, the prettiest red blond that glinted fiery in the sunlight. She'd sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room, wearing a silky gown she'd bought just for that night. Her hair had been loose, too. She'd hugged herself, fear and anticipation both mingling in her eyes. He'd wanted to kiss the fear away and had.

There was no fear in Jo's eyes and she wasn't hugging herself. She was simply sitting, hands resting beside her on the mattress.

"I wasn't sure which side you wanted." Jo shrugged. "I'll take either."

That was another conversation he'd had with Amelia, lying together in bed their first night. "Left is fine. Or right. I don't really have a preference."

"Oh. I'll sleep on the right then." Getting up, she went around the end of the bed, dropped the blanket with her back to him and climbed beneath the covers. She kept her back to him, settling down, and adjusting the covers. "Good night."

Jimmy put his pillow down and turned out the light. He got in bed and stretched out. The mattress was as comfortable as he'd thought it would be, the sheets smelling faintly of lilac and of perfume. It was Jo's perfume, light and floral with a hint of citrus. Turning his head towards Jo, he stretched his arm out towards her and found the soft spill of her hair on the bed. On impulse, he rubbed a lock between his fingers and smiled a little before drawing his hand back and rolling over so his back was to hers.

"Good night, Jo," he whispered and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Five  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

Gabriel didn't panic often, but when he did, he tended to do stupid things - like alter Jo's memory again of both their conversation and the fact that she'd skipped her period. He was courting disaster now, plain and simple. Here he'd been so focused on getting them together that he'd neglected to notice she'd already conceived.

Already. Great. He thought this was supposed to be a free will thing and she just _had_ to get knocked up during the bit where he'd 'tweaked' things. Could she be any more of a pain in the ass?

He'd hoped the clothing switch would entice them into more than watching tv, but no, Jimmy'd slept on the couch. The _couch_. What man in his right mind would sleep on the couch when there was a nearly naked woman on the huge bed in his bedroom?

Jimmy Novak would, apparently. He claimed they weren't emotionally ready.

Gabriel paced in the park, considering his dilemma as days passed. It seemed unreal to Gabriel that Jimmy didn't even try to cop a feel. Surely they didn't have to be emotionally ready for that? At least the two showed no hesitation about kissing.

He kicked a rock and watched it bounce along the sidewalk and into the grass. The more he tried to fix his mistake, the more he messed things up. At this rate, maybe it'd be best if he just gave Jo those memories back.

I'm supposed to be an archangel, he told himself. Fierce, powerful. What's wrong with me that I can't do this simple job? What am I doing?

Actually, it was obvious what he was doing, he simply had to admit it.

He was trying to avoid the inevitable headache of a confrontation with Jo when she realized the truth. While he enjoyed those verbal spats with her, he had to admit that his conduct of late wasn't exactly up to his previous sterling example of service. He'd admit that to himself, but wasn't sure he could admit it to a human.

It was almost as if there was a divine influence on events making everything he did go awry.

He looked around, studying the trees, the playground, and the parking lot, hoping to hear God's voice again telling him what to do here. It didn't happen and he sat on the nearest bench. He supposed this was a lesson to him to do what he'd been told and not to take matters into his own hands.

Still….

There were ways to fix his actions. He could turn time back and _not_ alter her memory.

But he'd told Castiel he wouldn't mess with time and Castiel was technically an acting superior even if he wasn't superior in the powers department. They hadn't had much interaction thus far, though Gabriel suspected he probably didn't want to make Castiel mad. It was always the quiet ones who could bite you on the ass. He crossed his arms. Besides, he was due the receiving end of some payback after what he'd done to Castiel while the Winchesters were in tv land. No need to remind Castiel of that, was there?

Not to mention all of the progress between Jimmy and Jo thus far would be lost. They'd be starting all over were he to take them back to a different point.

Or, he could just tell her.

No, that wasn't an option. She and Jimmy needed to get it on a few times before she knew the truth. It'd be safer for the creation of future vessels if they made that physical and emotional connection.

However, whatever option he ended up going with to fix his (repeated) mistakes, it needed to be made clear to her that Jimmy had been manipulated as much as, if not more than, she'd been. She couldn't believe Jimmy had gone along with it. That'd really be bad.

He decided to wait until they'd gotten physical, then tell the truth. How long could it possibly take for them to know each other well enough? A couple more days? A week, tops?

* * *

All of the computer work and phone calls they made brought nothing. As far as the world was concerned, Jo Harvelle no longer existed. With each dead-end, Bobby watched Ellen's calm slip a fraction. She was frustrated that she couldn't run all across the U.S. physically tracking down leads.

Well, she _could_, but she didn't think she could. Bobby could relate. He'd had his moments of feeling useless and wallowing in self pity.

Ellen was crying again.

Bobby stood in his kitchen preparing dinner for them and ignored the sounds of her sobs. He knew she didn't want him to acknowledge her tears; that she hated for anyone to see her cry.

He drained pasta, stirred the sauce, then got out two bowls and silverware.

They'd been unable to locate Jo, even using her known aliases. Either that man had lied to Ellen, which was cruel, or Jo had a whole new identity. Bobby didn't know which was worse for Ellen's morale right now. She was up and down so many times in a day she was like a yo-yo constantly moving.

Not like he hadn't expected that. He'd been through it himself. He decided to try to get her involved in a hunt. It was about time he got back out there anyway and she'd be a good help if he could get her interested.

Getting her interested was going to be the problem. She wanted to find Jo and make sure she was okay before rushing headlong back into the fight. Bobby could understand that. He understood emotional pain in ways most people didn't and Ellen was in a lot of emotional pain.

He wished he had some way to get that information for her.

* * *

She couldn't find Jo.

And it about broke Ellen's heart.

She thought about the last time she'd searched for Jo. It had felt hopeless then and she'd found her through hard work. She recalled all of the favors she'd called in and the dead-ends she'd pursued with single-minded determination. It had worked then.

Well, this time it _was_ hopeless. What skills Ellen lacked, Bobby had, so together they should have found some sign of her. There were none. Jo was well hidden from her and Ellen just had to accept the fact. She didn't want to. She didn't want to acknowledge that she was no closer to finding Jo than she'd been when she'd told Bobby that Jo was alive.

She pretended she wasn't crying while Bobby pretended he couldn't hear her. It was an activity they did daily.

Ellen wiped at her tears and gave the wheelchair a glare. There was nothing wrong with her legs. She went to physical therapy like she was supposed to, did well while there, but when she tried the exercises at Bobby's or outside the therapy center her legs wouldn't function. It was like her brain disconnected at a critical moment.

The doctor had a nice psychological diagnosis for that. She wondered if he was right. He said it was connected to the trauma of what had happened to her; that a part of her thought that if she used her legs it might happen again.

Well hell yeah she'd hunt again! Her first hunt would be to find Jo and then….

What?

Did she want to be a part of whatever heaven's plan for Jo was?

Ellen rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Bobby was going to try to distract her soon. She knew what he was going to do. He'd do the same thing everyone had done with him. He'd try to involve her in his hunts. He'd dangle something before her, hoping it'd be shiny enough to grab her attention.

But Ellen wasn't ready to let Jo go. As long as she knew her daughter was out there, she had to look for her.

* * *

The earth needed hunters.

Castiel looked down upon it and saw that Lucifer had let more things free than he'd initially thought. There were more demons out and about than there had ever been, more magical creatures with mischief and murder on their minds. While the physical pangs upon the earth had nearly stopped, the evil beings looked to be growing in number.

He got as close as he dared without a body, gleaning what information he could. It'd be easier if he had Jimmy full-time, but as that wasn't possible, he made do. He listened, eavesdropped and what he heard disturbed him.

The demons were aware of an empty vessel in the U.S. and they were all searching for it, which meant he needed to tell Gabriel to be vigilant. They couldn't let Jimmy be killed.

It was rumored that Sam Winchester had slipped free of the prison before it closed and was back hunting, cutting a swathe through demons and creatures alike. Sam had been human. How could he have escaped? If he'd escaped, it was through a higher power, the same one that had been behind Castiel's own rise. Only God could have pulled Sam free. Castiel wasn't sure if he should take that rumor as truth. He decided to consider it and look for evidence supporting it.

If Sam was free, what was the reason?

It was rumored that Dean Winchester was holed up somewhere, out of commission. That one he knew was true. He'd gone to live with the woman Lisa and her son Ben. Was he still there, though? Castiel hadn't been back to check. He'd been too occupied to see Dean. Maybe he should remedy that. He'd called Dean a friend, yet by Dean's definition, Castiel had to admit that he hadn't been a very good one of late. He should have gone to see him.

He wondered, if the world needed Dean Winchester to hunt, would Dean go back? Or had he come to the point in his life where he was willing to turn a blind eye?

It was rumored that many dead hunters had miraculously been brought back to life. Well, it really depended on what one considered many, didn't it? Still, one name on the list of names he'd heard gave him pause.

Ellen Harvelle.

For Jo's sake, perhaps he should go see if Bobby had heard anything, since human heaven was still a disorganized, chaotic mess. If he attempted to ascertain if Ellen was up there, he'd never find her. If anyone had heard about Ellen, he thought it would probably be Bobby.

Castiel headed for Jo and Jimmy's house. It was time for use of his vessel.

He arrived over the town, searching a bit to glean Gabriel's whereabouts. Gabriel was occupied with a young woman and Castiel didn't see any need to interrupt him. He turned instead to Jimmy's house, waiting patiently until the sun began to creep up over the horizon, signaling what humans considered the acceptable start of a new day. Castiel noticed several of Jimmy and Jo's neighbors up and about, one already leaving a house with a briefcase and coffee cup in hand.

He waited because Dean had sometimes complained about Castiel keeping weird hours, informing him that waking him in the middle of the night wasn't appreciated. He waited so Jimmy wouldn't make the same complaint and when the sun was fully above the horizon, he set about waking him.

* * *

_I need temporary use of you._

Jimmy rolled over in bed and shook Jo until she roused. "Castiel's waiting," he told her. "I've got to go."

She raised a hand, slid her fingers along his cheek, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Tell him not to keep you out too long," she murmured, then snuggled back down under the covers again. She was back asleep before he'd gotten untangled from the covers.

He took a quick shower, but when he pulled casual clothes from the closet, Castiel piped up again.

_Where's the suit?_

"I threw it out. Goodwill didn't want it and the Salvation Army refused to take it even to make rags."

_Why? It was still serviceable._

"I want to wear something else."

_But the suit shows respect. All angels wear such clothing when we're in our vessels._ His voice sounded strangely petulant.

"The suit was a suit, Castiel. It was initially put on without a full understanding on my part of what was really going on. I'd been raised to believe you had to dress up to do anything involving faith. Now I know better." He drew on the clothes, ignoring Castiel's protests. The only concession he made was switching the t-shirt he'd planned on wearing with the dark blue button-down Jo had given him. He liked the shirt and didn't bother tucking it in. "It's a new day, with new rules. Suck it up."

_You're being difficult._

"No, I just wised up. You plan to gallivant all over the earth wearing me, _I'm_ going to wear something comfortable."

_This is Jo's influence._ He sighed. _Gabriel was right about her._

"She's my wife now, Castiel. Cool it. And Gabriel wears jeans, too. _He's_ an archangel. So I don't know what you're grousing about. Jeans are perfectly acceptable."

_They won't know me in those clothes._

That was the real heart of the matter. Castiel was afraid he wouldn't be recognized. Jimmy's lips twitched. It was a human worry. "Somehow, I doubt whoever we're going to see won't recognize you without the suit. They'll know it's you, believe me."

_You've become obstinate._

"Oh, I've always been this way."

_Not like this. You're…vocal._

Jimmy rolled his eyes and stepped from the bedroom, snagging his jogging shoes on the way out.

_Too casual._

"It's the middle of the night. You'll take whatever I put on."

_It's not the middle of the night. I waited until dawn to wake you._ This time his voice was indignant.

"Like I said. Jo and I didn't get to bed until late."

There was silence and then, _You went to bed at your usual hour, Jimmy. You simply talked in the dark until nearly two._

"Which still makes dawn the middle of the night. We're arguing this why?" Sitting down, he put on socks and shoes. "All right. Whenever you're ready."

Light and heat encased him.

* * *

The clothes felt different.

Castiel sat for a moment in Jimmy and Jo's living room, adjusting once more to having a vessel. He let the weight of Jimmy's body anchor him to the earth, took deep breaths to feel the physical connection, and let Jimmy's recent memories wash over him. He was curious as to how Jimmy and Jo were getting along.

They appeared to like each other and Jimmy….

Jimmy felt younger with Jo. She didn't take some things as seriously as Amelia had. Castiel supposed when one faced life and death situations regularly, things like making a mortgage payment weren't a big deal. Jo didn't worry about paying bills. She was different from Amelia.

Different was good for Jimmy at this juncture. Change was good.

Castiel stood. He had much to accomplish and a short while to do it.

Going to the closet by the front door, he opened it. Inside were several jackets and coats, most of them Jo's. He found the coat he was looking for, smiling a little as he took it out. Castiel held it up, noting that it had been cleaned and had the faint scent of chemicals. He put it on.

There. Better. Familiar. Comfortable.

He left the house.

* * *

The file Bobby had brought out was relatively easy compared to some of the things Ellen had hunted. It was a simple haunting, though she knew better than to label anything as simple. Sometimes the simple ones turned out to be the hardest ones. She sighed and flipped the page over to study the photographs, her mind wandering a little.

She wondered how Dean was coping without Sam. It didn't seem right that Sam was gone and Dean no longer hunted. It made the world feel strange to her.

"I thought the demons were trying to frighten each other by making up stories of hunters rising from the dead to stalk them."

Ellen looked up. Castiel was standing in the wide doorway, his arms crossed, expression unreadable. "Cas."

He wasn't in a suit, though he did have that tan coat on. Beneath that coat was a blue shirt, open at the collar and worn untucked over jeans. Ellen almost smiled in amusement to see jogging shoes on his feet.

She gestured at him with one hand. "Casual Friday?"

"Something like that," he replied and was suddenly there beside her, reaching for her hand, grasping it. His grip was warm and strong. His other hand raised, fingers brushing her forehead a second before he drew back in a hurry, expression shifting to one of surprise. Castiel's eyes widened, lips parting. With a tiny frown, he tried again and again drew back. "Interesting," he remarked, crouching down and releasing her hand.

She had the feeling she'd just become an intriguing puzzle for him. "Interesting? Interesting how?"

"Well," Bobby's voice drawled from behind her. "You heal her?"

"I can't."

"That sounds familiar." Bobby snorted. "Why not? You pulled me from death and healed the hurt Lucifer put on Dean. Why not her too? You got something against her?"

His gaze turned to Bobby. "Of course not. I'd heal this if I could, the same as I would have healed you if I'd been able. I'm being prevented from doing so. I have the ability, it's simply not…working. Someone above me has already touched her body to facilitate healing. I can't interfere."

"You're full strength again?" Bobby'd told her as little as possible, seeming to think she didn't need details, which drove her nuts. If it was one thing she wanted it was details.

"And then some. I've been promoted though the ranks and have been working to put heaven back in order."

There were so many things she wanted to ask him, starting with -

He shook his head. "Don't ask what I can't answer, Ellen."

"Come on, Cas. I just need to know she's okay. Have you seen her? Is she really alive?"

"Ellen." He ducked his head.

"Just tell her," Bobby said, stepping up beside her.

Castiel let out a long sigh and raised his head. "I can give you confirmation of her being alive on earth."

"Is she okay? Happy, safe, what?"

He stood. "Jo is going through a…difficult time of adjustment, but it's one she must endure."

She could see in his eyes that he knew far more than he was telling. He'd seen Jo, interacted with her. No, not just interacted. There was something in his eyes she couldn't quite decipher, but her motherly gut told her Castiel knew exactly where Jo was. "Is she safe?"

"As safe as any hunter ever is."

"That's hardly comforting."

"But true."

"You know more than you're telling."

For a second, amusement rippled across his features. "Ellen, I know things that could deeply embarrass you and Jo both were I to speak them aloud. I've given you what you need. What you want is irrelevant."

"Would you have some damn compassion?" Bobby snorted. "It's been tearing Ellen up inside that we can't find her and all you can say is that she's alive?"

Castiel took a step back, gaze turning to the ceiling, roaming across it before he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them and spoke, his voice was hushed. "She's not Jo Harvelle anymore."

Ellen smacked her hand against Bobby's leg. "I told you. New identity. Probably a new social, too."

"Not completely new," Cas said. "Only her last name is different and she's healthy. She's not lonely. She's in a good place. You should stop searching for her, Ellen. Help Bobby with his hunts and heal."

"She's my little girl, Cas. I can't forget her."

"Try."

He was gone in a blink, leaving Ellen only slightly comforted.

* * *

As the days passed, it became apparent to Jimmy that Jo was depressed. She'd wander around the house picking things up and putting them down, turning on the tv and turning it off again. She'd stand at the front window and stare outside, like she was doing now.

He went to her, putting his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"I want to hunt."

"Okay." He should have guessed that was what was on her mind. It had been her life for a long time. "Got one in mind?"

She turned in his embrace. "What do you mean, do I have one in mind?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You've obviously been thinking about it, which means you've got something in mind. Tell me."

Jo slid her hands across his chest. "I do, actually. It's about four hours away, so it's not far. It'd be a weekend job at most. I'd be back by Monday."

He supposed now was as good a time as any to see if Gabriel really had restricted her. "Okay. Go."

"Really? Are you serious, Jimmy? Don't you want to know anything else about it?"

"Tell me while you pack."

Her eyes lit up with pleasure. "Come on then. Let's get me packed."

She explained about the file she'd chosen, brought it out for him to look at. Jimmy read through it while she threw a couple changes of clothes into a bag and found her hunting kit, asking questions, assuring himself it wasn't one of the more dangerous ones she'd been working on. It didn't look dangerous. It looked like a plain ghost problem.

He carried her bags out to the garage for her and put them on the passenger seat of the truck. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded. "It's an easy job, a cakewalk. I've done a hundred of them by myself and with my mom."

"If you're sure…." He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her close. "Call me when you get there."

"Of course." She kissed him goodbye and in minutes, was gone.

He spent the morning on the internet looking at car sites and avoiding thinking about the yard work he needed to do. The lawn didn't mow itself, unfortunately. Still, he dawdled, glancing at the clock, waiting to do anything until he heard from Jo. He promised himself he wouldn't worry until over four hours had gone by. Two passed, then three and just as the clock was approaching the four hour marker, Jimmy heard the garage door rumble open and then the door into the utility room. Jo came into view, setting down her bags.

"Jo, what happened?" Getting up, he went into the kitchen.

She took a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water, and drank it all. "Nothing. Nothing happened. That's the problem."

When she turned, he could see she'd been crying. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red and swollen. Jimmy stepped close, putting a hand on her arm and slowly chafing it. "Tell me."

Tears slipped free and she wiped them away. "I drove to the edge of town and was suddenly in the parking lot of that video place downtown. I tried five times to leave and I couldn't. I yelled for Gabriel, but he's ignoring me. The bastard. He _agreed_. He said -"

"Calm down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Are you, Jimmy? Do you really think it's a misunderstanding? Because I think he lied to me. I can't hunt. I can't leave."

No, he thought, but I can. It wasn't fair to her that Gabriel had made a promise and was reneging, no matter the reason. It was wrong and if Jimmy could fix it for her, he would. He held her a moment, then left her looking through the fridge for something to eat. When he returned awhile later, he was carrying a bag.

"What's that?" She ate a spoonful of yogurt and granola, pointing her empty spoon at the bag.

Jimmy set it by the garage door next to hers. "I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"To see if it happens when I'm with you and if it does, then I'll try driving and see what happens."

She looked unenthusiastic about the idea, staring at the garage door with a tiny frown before nodding. "Okay." Jo finished her yogurt, tossed the container in the trash, and put the spoon in the dishwasher. "I'll bet we're both screwed, but we can try."

As an experiment, it was a success. He learned that she didn't just go poof and end up somewhere else. She went into a trance state and drove herself there. When he took over driving, they successfully passed the town border. Jo however, fell asleep at the town sign. He drove them two hours in the direction she'd planned, deciding that if he couldn't wake her up, they'd turn around and go back. She remained asleep until he woke her in the parking lot of the motel he'd chosen. While difficult to wake, it wasn't the feat he'd feared.

She blinked sleepily, yawned, and stretched. "Where are we," she asked.

"We're about halfway there."

"Seriously?" She looked around the parking lot. "I'm out of that town? I'm really out of that town?"

"Yes."

Jo laughed, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over, pressing a warm kiss to his mouth. "You're a good man, Jimmy Novak. Have I said that today?"

"No, you haven't. Feel free to repeat it."

"You're a good man." Her mouth pressed to his again, lingering. "Now let's go check-in and grab some dinner."

She was more animated than he'd ever seen her, going through the file with him again after dinner. Her eyes shone with excitement as she explained the situation and how she wanted to handle it. Jimmy was perfectly content to let her lead. He had no desire to be a hunter, he just wanted to be there if she needed him.

Leaning over, he kissed her, hands cupping her face. She was in a good mood, relaxed, letting him lay her back on the bed. He thought she was enjoying herself, but then she stiffened, hand grasping his, removing it from her breast.

"Stop, Jimmy, stop. I want to go home."

Jimmy went very still, trying to figure out what he'd done to cause that reaction. "Home."

"Yes. I want to go home. Now." She began to scoot away from him.

He sighed and sat up. "Why not wait until morning?"

"I want to go home."

"Right. Did I do something, because I thought -?"

"No, that's not…. I was liking it…a _lot_, but…." Sitting, she tugged her bra back into place and fastened it. "I don't feel right about being here anymore. Something's wrong, I feel it. I've learned to trust my gut and it's telling me to head for home ASAP."

He placed his forefinger under her chin, tipping it up a fraction, staring into her eyes. She was serious. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay. We'll head for home." He reached for his shirt and pulled it back on, watching her first button her blouse, then put the few things she'd taken out of her bags back into them.

Jimmy took their bags to the truck, slinging them in with a bit more force than necessary. He paused, braced his hands on the door and frame and bent a little, taking a calming breath. It felt like a slap that she'd pushed him away. Maybe later, though, at home, they could pick up where they'd stopped. Maybe then she wouldn't freak out.

When he returned, he saw that Gabriel had joined them. "I thought you were trapped there like Jo was."

"Hey, her boundaries expand, mine expand. I'm playing guardian angel, I get to go where she does. Which one of you figured out the trick to getting her out of town?"

Jo pointed at him. "That would be Jimmy."

"It was logical. She can't walk or drive herself out, but there's no restriction on me."

"Right. You two realize every demon's radar in a two hundred mile radius lit up when you, Jimmy, crossed the town limits?"

The blood seemed to drain from his body, leaving him chilled. He'd forgotten what he was to them. "Son of a bitch," he whispered, then sucked in a breath.

"Why?" Jo sat on the bed.

"Empty vessel," Jimmy answered and shook his head. "I'm sorry Gabriel, I didn't think about that." It hadn't occurred to him that the demons even knew he wasn't playing vessel at present.

"Obviously. You really want to repeat your last demon encounter? Was it _that_ much fun? Let's get you both out of here before one of the more enterprising ones figures out you're here."

"I just wanted to make a hunt happen for Jo," he tried to explain.

"I applaud the husbandly sentiment, really I do, but this doesn't rank as one of your smartest days. You were something tasty for them then, but if they get hold of you and find out you're the last vessel…." He shrugged.

They'd kill him for sure, leaving the angels with no vessels. They'd kill him with glee, unable to believe their good fortune.

* * *

When he kissed her, Jo responded, fully willing to let him do whatever he wanted. It was a special day, so why not make it more so? She didn't object when he undid the buttons of her blouse, thoroughly enjoying his hands and mouth moving over her skin, her own hands tugging at his shirt until he removed it and tossed it aside.

His skin was hot against her fingertips and she dragged a hand around to his back, a subtle hint for him to move closer. He obliged, undoing the front clasp of her bra and brushing the fabric aside. His lips caressed a trail down her neck and lower, tongue flicking, swirling.

It felt right.

It felt perfect…

…until she opened her eyes and the room seemed to snap into too sharp a focus. It was a feeling she'd had only a few times in her hunting life, a sense that danger was close and if she didn't act, something very bad was going to happen.

In the past, she'd reached for her kit and her guns and braced herself to meet whatever it was head-on.

It troubled her then, that this time her initial reaction was to run for home. At this second, with the terrible sense of danger approaching, Jo wanted nothing more than to be at home with Jimmy, safe behind Gabriel's restrictions.

Her announcement that she wanted to leave confused Jimmy, maybe even angered him a little. He agreed though, and when he opened the door to take their bags back to the truck, Jo shivered. Malice seemed to pour in through the opening.

It was already too late to leave.

She knew it, could feel it and squeezed her eyes shut, hands pressing to her side where she should bear scars, yet didn't. Her lower lip trembled. Jo recalled the pain….

"You're lucky, you know," came Gabriel's voice from in front of her.

She opened her eyes, relieved to see him in front of her. "Gabriel." Did he hear that relief in her voice?

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Jimmy returned.

* * *

Meg stalked along the sidewalk. She could practically smell angel in the area. It was an odorous whiff of righteousness that lingered. She had to be getting close to the source by now.

She paused as a door in the motel across the street opened, a man stepping out. Meg focused on him, watching him cross to a truck and put three bags into it. The light from the streetlight caressed his features and she smiled.

Castiel's vessel. Where was the cloud hopper and why had he left his vessel all alone?

She crossed the street, catching a glimpse of a woman in the room when he went inside. Interesting. The vessel was seeing a woman. Or was Castiel seeing her?

Meg strode to the door of the room, hearing muffled voices, smelling the scent of angel, and then…. They were all gone. She glanced over her shoulder. Even the truck was gone. "No," she said. "No way did I just lose the vessel."

Heart of her host pounding, she grasped the doorknob and turned it. The door opened easily, showing an empty room.

She screamed in rage.

* * *

With a snap, they were back at the house and in their bedroom. Gabriel continued. "That's it. You're both confined here. Jimmy, you can leave with Castiel and that's it."

"That's not fair. I know now not to leave."

"I don't care if you think it's fair. You're both special -"

"Being trapped really emphasizes the special part," Jo said, still sitting, hands gripping the edge of the bed. "You lied to me."

"No. I told you we'd work something out. Never said when. You're both special -"

"I'm really starting to hate that word." Jimmy sat beside Jo. 'Special' was what had started him on this path to begin with. 'Special' had lost him his family and his life - literally and figuratively both.

"Deal with it," Gabriel snapped. "I can't have you running around out there while…_before_ she's knocked up." He jabbed a finger at Jo. "You're both starting to rank right up there with the Winchesters on my annoyance scale."

"At least we're in good company," Jo returned, standing. "And I'll get knocked up, as you so charmingly put it, when I'm damn good and ready to be knocked up and not a second before."

"You think you have some control over that?"

They stepped forward, toe to toe, nose to nose, and Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough! We won't do it again."

"I know you won't. You're physically incapable as of this second."

"I promise I won't leave town or help Jo to."

"Not good enough."

Jo crossed her arms. "Jerk."

"Does calling names help," Gabriel asked, "because I have a few choice names for you, sweetheart."

She moved back, away from Gabriel, holding her hands up beside her shoulders. "Forget it. I'm gonna take a bath." The bathroom door slammed behind her.

Jimmy swallowed his frustration when Gabriel disappeared at the same time. "Nice. It's not boring around here," he said, reaching for his pajama pants and t-shirt.

Jo spent the evening in their bedroom, huddled beneath the covers of their bed. He suspected she'd been crying, but when he went to bed, she was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Six  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

When Meg's anger subsided, she went to the diner down the street and drank coffee while she thought about the turn of events.

It was a sign, plain and simple, that she was on the right track. _She_ was the one who was going to find the vessel. Although, calling him 'the vessel' was so impersonal at present. He was Castiel's vessel. She didn't have an actual name for him - yet. She'd have to work on that.

Had he been empty before? Why would Castiel leave his vessel?

Try as she might, Meg couldn't think of any reason the vessel would be left alone unless Castiel, the yummy angelic morsel, had been called back to heaven for some reason. Even then, why wouldn't he take his vessel with him? It was a puzzle she fully intended to put together.

She decided to ask around in her usual persuasive manner about any empty vessels that had been previously discovered. She'd gather a list - if there even was one - and begin cross-referencing such things as drivers license photos, among other tricks.

Vaguely, she recalled there'd been a vessel that had gotten away a couple of years earlier….

Meg pulled out a map of the state and a marker and put an 'x' on her location. Castiel's vessel had been traveling. The bags were a dead give-away. But was he traveling a long distance? Was he with the woman? Was the woman a vessel, too? Or merely a piece of ass he'd picked up for a good time? She thought it might be too good to be true if she found two empty vessels. Still, one never knew. Those sort of things just seemed to fall into her lap.

She tried to recall the vehicle he'd gone to, failing in that regard. Her focus had been on him, not the truck.

No matter. She'd stumbled across him once, it was only a matter of time before she found him through other channels.

* * *

Jo woke with a mild headache. She wondered if Jimmy had any idea about the real reason for her tears the night before. They weren't all from not hunting. Sure, she'd shed a few for not actually getting to the location she'd chosen, but the bulk of her tears had been from her own reaction to perceived danger.

Rolling onto her back, she looked at Jimmy's side of the bed. The pillow was dented still from where his head had been and the covers were scrunched up at the foot of the bed. Reaching out, she touched the sheets. They were warm, meaning he'd just gotten up.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to the ceiling and back to her own musings.

She'd been scared, more scared than she'd been in a very long time. Her fright as a beginning hunter and from the night before was a different sort than she'd had as a seasoned hunter. It was that pee-your-pants terror that could paralyze. Not that she hadn't been terrified as a hunter. She had. Frequently. But she'd known she'd do her best on all fronts.

This time…she'd felt different. Unprepared. Wrong.

"I'm losing my freakin' mind," she whispered, then heaved a long sigh and tossed the covers off. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, trying to ignore the pangs of nausea that welled up inside her. Why shouldn't her stomach be upset along with the headache? Somehow, it seemed fitting.

She padded barefoot down the hall and found Jimmy in the kitchen. He already had a cup of coffee poured for her, handing it to her with a wary glance as she joined him at the counter. "Thanks. I'm sorry about last night." He didn't say anything, putting flour and other ingredients into a large bowl. Jo took a sip of the coffee, then set it down, feeling like she had to try to explain further than she had the night before. "There was something out there, outside the motel. I felt it. Something evil, malicious, just waiting."

He poured milk into a bowl and started stirring the contents. "I didn't feel anything right then - except a little hurt when you shoved me away."

"I know. Jimmy -"

Jimmy moved away with the bowl, going to the stove and setting the bowl beside it on the counter. He adjusted the griddle on one side, sprayed it with oil, and turned on the burners beneath it. "Forget it."

"No, I won't." She followed him, hand on his arm, trying to get him to turn to face her. When he did, Jo slid her hands up his chest until they were on either side of his neck. She brushed her thumbs against his skin. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You said that." His hands grasped her forearms with a light touch, as though he was about to set her from him. "The pan's going to overheat and the pancakes will burn when I put them on."

"You're pissed at me." She could see it there in his eyes, a lingering remnant of those hurt feelings he'd had. He was still hurting and trying to suppress it.

He glanced upward, then at the stove before answering. "No, I'm frustrated. I thought we were going to have a nice evening and it blew up. I was hoping…."

She knew what he'd been hoping for and before the demon's presence outside, she'd wanted to fulfill that hope. "I thought we were going to have a nice evening, too. Believe me, I was looking forward to it…" she took a step closer, so that their bodies brushed, "…and to getting to know you better in a more personal sense." Stretching up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his jaw. The stubble on his jaw tickled. "A very personal sense." Jo punctuated each word with another kiss.

He released her arms, hands sliding along her sides and down to her hips. "There's always tonight. Or this afternoon." Jimmy squeezed her hips, drawing her closer. "Or we could head back to bed now…."

His lips had just touched hers when Gabriel's voice intruded.

"Well, now that you've made up, let's have breakfast. I'm a sucker for pancakes."

Jimmy released her with what looked to be a long-suffering sigh. "Angels," he muttered. "Pain in the…."

Jo watched him open a bag of chocolate chips, drop a healthy amount into the batter, eye it, then add more. She retrieved her coffee and went to the table, sitting across from Gabriel.

* * *

For the most part, they all ate in silence, Jimmy waiting until he'd finished before attempting to have a serious conversation with the archangel. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

Jimmy slid his plate aside. "Well, we've established that we're both stuck here now. Do I have a job to go to? Castiel never said and neither did you."

"Do you want a job, Jimmy? You didn't really care for your last one. Selling ad space? Thrilling. Stimulating. Totally mentally challenging. You can tell everyone you took really early retirement if you want."

"Uh-huh. About the money. Where did it come from? And the 401K? Different social security number?"

"You don't want the money? Or compensation? We want you and Jo happy and content here. If it takes money to achieve some of that, we'll make it happen. But if you want a job, we can do that, too. Work from home? I'll set it up and make sure you have the skills and knowledge for it. As for the social, you're a new man with a new life. Jo's a new woman. When you say or write your old number, it's seen and heard by others as the new one. Makes it easier for you. You don't have to learn a new number."

"Maybe we _want_ to learn the new ones." Jo finally slid her plate aside, her food half eaten.

"Can we not argue everything, Jo?" Gabriel's tone was tired.

Her response was a half-hearted shrug.

"It doesn't feel right not to have a job." Jimmy took a drink of coffee. "I'd like a job, even if it's only part-time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He needed a routine that was familiar. Maybe not the same, but similar, lending a feel of normalcy to their lives when their lives were anything but normal.

"If you insist. What do you want to do?" Gabriel forked another pancake onto his plate. "If you won't accept the early retirement option, you need something comparable to what you had. The hospital has a couple jobs you might like, working with account collection, maybe? Shall I surprise you?"

"I need something to do."

"Sure. Consider it done. How about you, Jo?"

Her smile was sweet. "I have a job, thank you. You won't let me do it."

Gabriel stared at her a moment before pouring syrup on his pancake. "Will you take a minute and think about it? Stop the attitude and think about what hunting is, what you do when you hunt."

She drew one knee up, foot resting on the chair seat, and wrapped an arm around her knee. "Hunting is doing a bit of needed good for the world."

"More specific."

"Okay." She pursed her lips. "It's going after the bad things and putting them down."

"Is it dangerous?" He cut the pancake.

"It can be."

"How often is it dangerous? I mean, just the regular, run of the mill jobs, not the demons." He shrugged and took a bite, like it was a casual query.

Jimmy began to clear the table, watching them out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel had changed tactics with her it seemed. He was leading up to something, letting her work through it.

Jo was quiet for a long time, then cleared her throat. "It's usually dangerous in some way. Ghosts can be violent, circumstances can get out of control…."

"Okay. It's not a nice, calm profession. You know the things that can go wrong."

"Yes." She touched her left side, rubbed the spot she'd told him should bear ugly scars yet didn't. Sometimes she had nightmares and he'd lie beside her in bed, holding her while she whimpered from the memories. It hadn't happened often, but it had happened a couple times. "Things can always go wrong."

"How smart is it to go on jobs when you're pregnant?"

"Stupid, but I'm not -"

"If you were, would it be a good idea to go out? Just answer the question."

Jimmy finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and refreshed his coffee before sitting back down at the table. He'd let the pan cool before washing it.

"Gabriel…." She shook her head, expression indicating she thought it was a silly question. "I wouldn't go out while pregnant. I just want to do something until then."

"Keep in mind that you can be pregnant and not know you are. Would you risk that chance?"

Jo leaned her head back. "No, but -"

"If something were to happen to you before you could get pregnant, what would happen?" He shoveled in another few bites of the pancake and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

She sighed. "Fine. I get the point. You don't need to beat a dead horse. No hunting until after a baby."

"Now, let's discuss last night." He held up a hand. "Before you protest, we need to talk about it. It's important."

With a small soft sigh of his own, Jimmy crossed his arms. The conversation appeared to be focusing on Jo now. Not that he was complaining.

"You know what it was that was out there then?"

"Of course I know what it was. It was a demon. My timing was impeccable. If I'd been a moment later, I'd have had to put you two back together again. I mean that literally." Gabriel ate the last few bites of the pancake and sat back. The plate disappeared. "Your reaction last night in that motel room was a normal thing, Jo."

"Bullshit. I'm a hunter, Gabriel. I froze."

"Do you think dying like you did had no affect on you? You were given a killing wound by something you knew was there and couldn't see. It's not surprising that you'd freeze when you felt danger outside."

Gabriel's expression was open and candid. He was definitely trying for the sensitive approach. Jimmy sipped at his coffee.

"It's been months. I should be over it."

"Says who? If it makes you feel better, Dean goes all terrified and shaky when facing the hounds. He has a moment of pure panic before that training drilled into him kicks in." He crossed his arms on the table top. "He has nightmares, too. You're not the only one. He relives every second of when the hounds came to drag him to hell, and that was how long ago now? So, Jo, if you think a few months is going to push your hound experience under the bridge out of sight, you're kidding yourself."

"I'm a hunter." The words were stubborn, her tone faltering. Pain flickered across her face.

"No, you _were_ a hunter. Joanna Beth Harvelle was a hunter. That woman died doing her job to the very best of her ability, giving her life ultimately for her friends and the greater good." Getting up, Gabriel went to her, kneeling before her and taking her hands in his. He raised her left hand slightly, thumb rubbing the two rings on her ring finger. "_You_ are Jo Novak now and you have to make a different path for yourself within your circumstances. I have no doubt you'll find some way to get yourself back in the good fight without field work, much like your mother. You're very much your mother's daughter."

Jimmy could see the words and realization sinking in. Her gaze became sad, shoulders slumping a little. She was facing a truth she'd avoided and it was hurting her to do it.

"Now, nothing says you can't work to keep your field skills sharp. It'd be the smart thing to do, but as for hunting itself, you're simply not emotionally ready. Your death is still too fresh."

"Dean went right back to it," she pointed out.

"You're not Dean Winchester. Besides, he's got more than a few issues and a little PTSD isn't really going to slow him down. You, on the other hand, were raised in a more stable environment. You're a different person, Jo. You need time to recover."

"I just want to go back to who I was." Her voice broke halfway through the sentence.

Sobs were imminent. Jimmy could see her lower lip starting to tremble and went around the table, drawing her into his embrace. "You can't go home again, Jo. Believe me, I tried."

She leaned her head against him, turning her face to him. Her breath was hot against his stomach through his t-shirt. He felt her shoulders shudder with the beginnings of the sobs he'd predicted and held her tighter. "I want to."

"I know, but home isn't there anymore. You're not that person anymore. Everything has changed and you have to adapt. It might not be what you want - hell it usually isn't - but maybe…." He sighed. "Maybe that change is what you need underneath it all."

He stroked her hair with one hand. When Gabriel released her hands, she turned completely in her chair, her arms going around Jimmy, those sobs now wracking her body.

"I'm here. I know exactly what you're feeling. I've had varying degrees of it twice now."

Gabriel stood. "Call if you need me," he whispered and was gone from sight, leaving them alone.

Jimmy held her until her sobs subsided and when they had, he carried her into the living room, sat on the couch, and held her some more.

* * *

The news of Jo being alive and well was enough to push Ellen from the wheelchair.

Well, that coupled with Bobby's sudden wide eyes and excited tone a couple days after Castiel's visit. "Get your sorry ass out of that chair, Ellen. Now! Get up!"

She'd been considering that action anyway, just standing and taking whatever came from it, determination welling inside her to finally be done with the wheelchair once and for all. She'd spent enough time wallowing in her pains. Bobby sounded like he'd figured something out and Ellen pushed herself to a standing position.

For Jo. For herself. For the reunion she wanted now that she knew for certain that Jo was alive and well. If Castiel thought that suggestion to forget Jo was going to discourage her or stop her, he had another thing coming. He'd merely given her enough oomph to push the search and her own recovery to new levels. This was going to happen, come hell or high water. She was going to walk, going to find Jo, and to hell with Castiel's suggestion. When she found Jo, she was going to give Castiel a piece of her mind.

She took one step, then another, wobbling a little, yet finding her balance quickly enough.

There was no pain, only a feeling of exhilaration at taking those steps.

Ellen walked like nothing had been wrong and she'd never been so weak as to need the chair to begin with. By the time she reached Bobby, they were both grinning.

He made a face, a scornful frown that was patently false. "You were already healed, idiot. No wonder he was surprised to see you in that thing."

"And said he couldn't heal me."

"Bingo. With me, he couldn't heal me because he didn't have the ability to heal anyone but himself right then. With you, he couldn't heal what didn't need healing. I knew you were stubborn, but _damn,_ Ellen."

"It's called having a strong will. Guess that doctor may have been right. It _was_ all in my head." Her pleased grin faltered. "Cas also told me to forget Jo, Bobby. I can't -"

"Did he mean it, though? You think an angel knows reverse psychology?" He shrugged. "Because it worked on Dean all the time. Tell him he couldn't do something and he'd be out there proving you wrong before the words were fully out of your mouth. You do have that same sort of stubborn streak he does."

She sighed, looked down at her legs, touched her thighs with her hands. "Why didn't he just say it straight?"

"Once an angel, always one. They like to talk around things. Drove Dean nuts, along with the rest of us dealing with angels. And maybe Castiel wasn't _allowed_ to tell you outright."

Ellen decided to forget it, not let herself wonder. She was up and walking. Maybe Cas had used reverse psychology on her and maybe not. Bobby did know Castiel better than she did. Maybe he was right. "Whatever the case, Bobby my friend, we're going to celebrate."

They went out for lunch and while Bobby did some shopping of his own, Ellen bought a few clothes that fit properly, enjoying that new sense of freedom and optimism surging through her.

The search was back on and this time, they were going to look at it with new eyes. Jo had a new last name. Ellen pondered that and when they sat back down to make more calls, she had a few ideas on how to proceed.

* * *

The room was small, the furnishings sparse. A couch, chair, a couple tables and a throw rug. Still, Castiel supposed it had a welcoming air. The curtains, though worn, were in a cheery print and the couch he sat on was soft. Across from him, in the overstuffed chair, Amelia Novak sat, her legs tucked beneath her, a cup of hot tea in her hands. To a live human, the liquid in her cup wouldn't exist. To Amelia, it was real.

Somewhere, a clock ticked. It had been ticking for quite some time now while they'd sat quietly together.

"This isn't the home you shared with Jimmy," he said.

Amelia smiled. "This was our first apartment. When we got married, we had very little money. No tv, barely enough to cover expenses, but we managed. We talked a lot back then, played board games in the evenings, like Scrabble or Clue, and got our books from the local library. I always worried about paying the bills, but Jimmy…." She laughed. "He'd think for a few minutes, then leap. Back then anyway." She set her mug down on the table beside her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Castiel studied the room once more, then shook his head. "I don't know."

It was an honest answer. He wasn't sure at all why he'd asked Amelia if she'd speak with him for a few minutes. Perhaps….

He'd missed companionship. Without Jimmy, he couldn't speak to Dean or anyone else save other angels and the angels didn't understand him or like him. To them, he was a strange puzzle made more so by his promotion and attitudes. He didn't think he could even befriend Gabriel. Gabriel seemed more interested in feminine companions of the sexual variety than in anything else.

What he missed was sitting quietly in Dean and Sam's motel room while Dean talked or Dean and Sam talked. He missed listening and occasionally participating in discussions. He missed their presence with him and that human interaction.

Cas blinked. I'm lonely, he thought. How did that happen? He couldn't recall feeling loneliness like this before.

She clasped her hands together. "Oh. Jimmy's not here, is he? I mean, you're showing me his appearance, but he's not with you. He's down on earth."

"Yes." He felt a strange relief at having a topic to discuss. "Jimmy is on earth. I thought it'd be easier for you if I didn't show my true form. Less frightening."

Her brows rose. "That was thoughtful of you, Castiel."

"Yes." He opened his mouth to say more and couldn't think of anything. Why was he having such difficulty? The idea to speak to Amelia had seemed like such a good one.

"How is he? Is he happy? Has he found the next Mrs. Novak yet?"

He stared at her with a frown. "That question was flippant. Why?"

She reached for her tea with a sigh. "Castiel, I'm dead. We discussed this the last time you were here. I'm fully aware that some time has passed since then and I didn't intend to sound flippant. I really do want to know. Has Jimmy found the woman who'll be his second wife yet?"

"I misread your tone?"

"You did."

"Oh." Castiel wondered how much he should tell her. He couldn't think of any other angels who'd taken the time recently to sit and talk with the dead. It _had_ happened, he did know that, just not since God had left heaven. "He's remarried. It's been approximately a month since the ceremony."

"You're worried about it, about him and…?"

"Jo," he supplied for her. "Her name is Jo. Joanna."

"What's worrying you about them?"

He squeezed his hands into fists on his legs. "I worry for their safety."

"Of course you worry for Jimmy's safety. He's your vessel." Cynicism colored the comment.

"I don't worry for that reason." He stood, then bowed his head a little. "Not solely anyway. I worry because there are things…. Jo was a hunter before they met. She does have knowledge and I'm certain she'll instruct Jimmy for their mutual protection. There's an angel, an archangel, at their current location -"

"Maybe you have a cause to worry then." Her tone became sharp, the comment a pointed one.

He took a few steps one direction, then the other, beginning to pace. Amelia and Claire had been betrayed by their angel protector. He remembered that with a pang of guilt. Castiel forced himself to stop pacing. Pacing solved nothing. All it did was expend energy. It was a useless activity and a human one. "That angel has been dealt with. The one with Jimmy and Jo is trustworthy. Strong-willed, opinionated, and something of a law unto himself at times, but thoroughly trustworthy. He would _not_ have been resurrected if he weren't."

"If you're sure."

"I am. It's not only Jimmy and Jo though. I can't locate Dean. He's not with Lisa and Ben and I'm nearly certain Sam escaped Lucifer. I appear to have lost the phone I procured and would need Jimmy to both get and use a new one. Earth is a mess, heaven is a mess -"

"You're stressed." Amelia's lips twitched. "I don't believe it. I never thought an angel would feel stress."

She was right. There was an exceedingly large amount of stress in his life at present.

"Don't you have other angels to help you? I thought heaven was full of angels."

He needed more help than he currently had to deal with the stress. He needed a vesseled angel to delegate tasks to and it certainly wasn't going to be Raphael. Raphael had avoided being anywhere near Castiel since Cas had begun work in heaven. That meant that he needed Gabriel's assistance one way or another. "Thank you, Amelia. I apologize for taking you from your family and friends."

Amelia stood. "I have eternity, Castiel. A few minutes here and there aren't anything in comparison."

He left her then, feeling slightly better. If Sam had escaped, there was a good chance he'd contacted Dean about the state of the world. The two could be back hunting. That was likely where Dean was. Did he need to take Jimmy and search from a human standpoint? It would probably be more than the few days he'd promised Jimmy that their missions would take.

Castiel considered the action in relation to his other duties at present, weighing it fully. Dean was a friend and so was Sam, but with the Apocalypse done and their roles over, they weren't in heaven's plans that he was aware of. Since he was presently highest in administration, he ought to be aware of any specific plans for them. The plans in place were for Jimmy and Jo and the survival of the general vessel line. That was a prime concern. He had to protect that plan and those involved, not head off with Jimmy on a mission designed to alleviate his own curiosity and concerns.

He had duties. He thought Dean would understand the call of duty.

He'd wait awhile, work on heaven, decide how to approach Gabriel, then check to see if Dean and Sam had surfaced. If they hadn't, then he'd consider more direct, personal action.

* * *

It seemed to Jo that her mini breakdown drew them closer faster than anything. That intimate evening they'd both been hoping for happened that night. She'd expected a big build-up and drama, maybe even some awkwardness, but there was none. They simply went to bed and didn't stop when they hit their usual stopping point in the course of good night kissing and cuddling. Their coming together felt like a natural, normal conclusion to the end of a day together.

Jo settled further into life with Jimmy.

He went to work, going to a job Gabriel had procured for him, one that was comparable to what he'd had before on the pay scale. As for the hours, it was a steady Monday through Friday workweek, with hours that still gave them plenty of time together. She enjoyed having a few hours during the day to herself again, concentrating on basic everyday living first, then her hunting skills second.

Within a month, she noticed signs that indicated she'd already become pregnant. Jo headed to the bar - not to drink, but to wait for Jimmy. He was meeting her there. They planned to have a meal completely devoid of nutritional value and pass a few hours playing darts and shooting pool. She'd been delighted to discover that while he was a little rusty, he was decent enough at pool to make winning difficult for her.

She sat at the bar, nursing a soda and thinking about pregnancy. If she was pregnant, it had been quick to happen. Bizarrely quick. Was she ready? Could she even see herself with a baby? She needed to pick up a test, then find a doctor if it was positive.

Jo rested a hand on her stomach, trying to picture herself holding a baby. While she could easily picture Jimmy holding a baby, it was more difficult to imagine herself doing so. Difficult, yet not impossible. She tilted her head a little, imagining herself in a hospital bed, with a baby in her arms and Jimmy beside her.

There. It started to come together in her head. Jo smiled, a small one that was little more than a hint of pleasure.

"No booze tonight?"

Chuck was on her left and Jo blinked, a bit startled. Had he been sitting beside her long? "Chuck, hey. No, no booze tonight. Where've you been?"

"Around. You, I'm guessing, have been busy with the new husband. How was the wedding?"

They chatted about it, Jo giving him the details he seemed to want and sliding into her concerns about her physical state. It wasn't the first time she'd divulged personal information to him. She knew in her gut that she could trust him with anything. "I mean, am I even ready to be a mother? Seriously, Chuck. It's all moving faster than I thought it would."

"You'll be fine. And you have months to get used to the idea." Standing and leaning over the bar, he snagged one of the pads of paper behind the counter and a pen. "I know a couple very good doctors. They're both family physicians, so you can go to them for everything. No need to have a different doctor unless you want one." He wrote the names down on separate pieces of paper. "One male doctor, one female. Take your pick. I'd trust either one and if you ask around, you'll find the general opinion of both is excellent. Plus, both are accepting new patients. I'd get yourself in the door with one just in case. A basic physical wouldn't hurt either you or Jimmy."

She took the papers from him and slipped them in her pocket. "I'll check them out. Thanks."

He stretched out a hand and touched a finger to her bracelet. "Given him one of those charms yet?"

Jo put her elbow on the bar and raised her wrist. The bracelet had been a gift from her mom. Even though Jo had been wearing an amulet already to protect against possession, Ellen had insisted she have other jewelry options in case a necklace wasn't appropriate jewelry. She'd given Jo the bracelet for Christmas, that last Christmas they'd been alive together. It had been specially made by a jeweler Bobby knew. She touched the charms, then the one he'd indicated. "I don't know if he'd wear one."

"Why wouldn't he? If you ask him to, I'm sure he will."

They talked for awhile longer, but by the time Jimmy arrived, Chuck had disappeared. Jo suppressed her disappointment. She'd wanted to introduce them and was beginning to think that wasn't ever going to happen.

The thought of giving Jimmy a charm against possession hadn't occurred to her before because what happened with Castiel was possession. Wouldn't it interfere with that? She spoke to Gabriel about it, asked him to procure a charm or amulet for her and explained the reason. He told her it wouldn't interfere and brought her a bracelet of the sort Sam or Dean would wear, an amulet worked into the leather strands. The design of the amulet was different than the designs she had, but she didn't question Gabriel. He wouldn't intentionally hurt Jimmy.

It wasn't a large bracelet. Jimmy could wear his watch over it if he kept the band loose and it'd be hidden.

He was unsure about the gift, looking it over, holding it up. "You want me to wear a bracelet?"

"It's for protection, Jimmy. Your watch will fit over it." She demonstrated, unclasping his watch, putting the bracelet on his wrist and sliding the watch back over it. "See?"

"It's a little uncomfortable like that."

"Please wear it. I'd feel better if you did." She deliberately used her feminine wiles, batting her lashes and pressing a lingering kiss to his knuckles.

Jimmy sighed. "Okay, I'll wear it."

Jo smiled.

* * *

It wasn't that Jimmy didn't trust Jo. He did. She had the best intention in giving him the anti-possession amulet. He understood her reasons completely. The demon outside the motel room had frightened her and she didn't want to turn around some day and discover a demon in his place. He didn't really want to wear the piece of jewelry, but Jo asked him to and she never asked him for anything.

However, Jimmy's concern was that Castiel wouldn't be able to come inside when he needed to as long as he wore it. So he called Gabriel while Jo was grocery shopping, explaining his concern and handing the charm to him.

Gabriel took it, looked it over with an amused little grin. "Potent charm. Construct is sound. Whoever made this did solid work and I do mean solid. This is pure mastery."

"Would it keep Castiel out though instead of only demons?"

He glanced at Jimmy. "One way to find out." For the span of about ten seconds, he winked out of view, but then he was back, handing Jimmy the leather and charm bracelet. "Put it on. I explained the concern to Castiel. He'll be here in a moment."

When it was on his wrist, he had a second to realize Castiel was there before he was surrounded by heat and it was obvious that his concerns were unfounded.

* * *

Castiel left heaven when Gabriel called, the charm not hindering his take-over of Jimmy's body in the least, though once inside, he could feel the power of it there. He raised the wrist, looked the bracelet over. "This looks like something Dean would wear. The design of the amulet isn't one most humans would know however. Did you create it?"

"Me?" He pointed at himself. "There's that possibility. Jo never specified where she wanted me to get it and I chose one that was angel friendly."

"Why didn't you reassure Jimmy instead of calling for me?"

"I didn't think he'd believe me if I simply answered the question. He needed to experience for himself that it's not a barrier between you."

Castiel lowered his wrist. "I was coming to see you anyway."

Gabriel's brows rose and he crossed his arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

He stared at Gabriel, then began to speak. "Sam Winchester was liberated from Lucifer's prison. I've found evidence that is conclusive. He's back hunting. Dean has disappeared and I believe he is either with Sam or will be soon. Ellen Harvelle was also returned to life." He continued, laying out the matters that were bothering him until Gabriel tilted his head back a little and interrupted him.

"Are you asking for my help, Castiel?"

He tried not to shift with the discomfort he was feeling. There was no need to display any more human action than he had already in recent days. "I would appreciate any assistance you could give in restoring order. I can't finish it alone. Without Jimmy full-time, I'm limited in what I can do on earth. You have no restrictions regarding your vessel so I would require you to take watch of earthly matters."

"I thought you'd never ask." Gabriel looked around the living room. "I'd love to help, but…I'm still bound here."

"Are you?" Castiel took a quick tour of the town and scrutinized the boundaries set up. When he returned, he suppressed a smile. "Jimmy and Jo are bound to this town by only your doing at present. You, however, aren't bound by any. Your binding ended…." He squinted, attempting to ascertain the exact date by the dissipation of the power. "It ended on the day of their marriage. You're a free angel, Gabriel, and have been. I believe you're aware of that fact."

Gabriel's expression was almost comical. Chagrin mixed with surprise and annoyance. "You can see that." It was apparent by his tone that he'd not expected Cas to be able to see that he wasn't bound.

"I can. You're hiding here. Why?"

"Do you care?"

He thought about it a moment. Did he care what Gabriel's reasons were for pretending he couldn't leave? He decided he did care. He needed to know the reason since he needed Gabriel's aid. "Yes."

"Dying is a sobering experience."

"I'm familiar with it. I _am _a death ahead of you. I understand the entire experience."

"But I'm an archangel, Castiel. We're not used to being expendable."

If he were human, he'd become upset with the implication that he himself had been expendable. However, he knew what Gabriel meant by that. Castiel had begun his existence so far lower on the power and hierarchy scale compared to Gabriel that he _had_ been considered expendable. Archangels were the best and brightest. It had once been unfathomable that any of them would ever die. "You're afraid. You're afraid to return to duty."

Gabriel didn't dispute the charge.

"You told Jo her reaction to the presence of the demon was normal. Your reaction now is normal. I, too, was frightened to revive that first time. Do you think dying had no affect on you? You asked Jo that question. Turn it to yourself. Dying affects anyone, angels included. _Archangels_ included. I believe you stay because you identify with her and with what she's been feeling. The questions, the fears -"

"Quite the psychoanalyst now, aren't you?"

"You're comfortable with her, with them, sitting safely out of sight. Perhaps you occasionally look out to hear the latest gossip, yet you return here every time. You're still running away and hiding."

"So what if I am?" He shrugged. "It's a cushy little gig, Castiel. Protect the two of them, make sure they have a chance."

"You acted directly once, Gabriel. You faced Lucifer knowing full well you could be killed. That's not the action of an angel willing to sit on the side forever."

"That was the old me."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I think your fear will pass soon and you'll begin to search for a way back into the fight."

Castiel left Jimmy and Gabriel and headed back to heaven, comforted himself to know that Gabriel felt all those same things he himself had felt. He wasn't alone in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Seven  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel seeks to fix the problem, only to find that someone is way ahead of him.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: Thank you, readers, for your patience!

* * *

Jimmy staggered a little when Castiel left him, feeling like his legs were about to collapse. He took a slow breath, fighting a wave of disorienting dizziness. "I thought that would get easier," he gasped. He'd assumed he'd become used to that moment, but it seemed to be more difficult every time. Jimmy thought it'd be easiest overall if Castiel never left him, but then he wouldn't have this life with Jo. It was a trade-off. A life with the occasional physical discomfort or no life at all? A no-brainer really. He wanted a life.

"It won't," Gabriel assured him, sitting down in the recliner and leaning back, putting the footrest up. "It's hard on vessels to leave them and return all the time. Most angels don't bother with the whole process…. Didn't," he corrected himself. "Most didn't bother. Of course, you're aware of the overall attitude towards humans, so not leaving a vessel was more for our convenience than any sense of ease on humans. Vesseled up, we could drop down to earth whenever we had to. It won't ever get easier for you, so unless you want to be a full-time vessel and leave this half life behind, you'll have to deal with it the best you can." He gestured at the couch. "Have a seat, Jimmy. I've got some news for Jo that we need to decided how and when to tell her."

He practically collapsed onto the couch stretching his legs out and letting his hands lay limp at his sides. "What is it?"

"Her mom's alive and kicking as well."

"What?" That made Jimmy's head clear fairly fast. "Her mom's alive? Where?"

"Where else would Ellen Harvelle be but hanging out with Bobby Singer?"

Jo's mother alive. That brought forth some interesting possibilities for the future. Jimmy hadn't actually met his new mother-in-law in person. What he knew of her came from Castiel and Jo. He wondered if he'd like Ellen when they finally did meet. Would she like him? She and Jo had been so close that he wanted to like Ellen and have her like him. He'd been lucky with Amelia's family. They'd accepted him right away as family. "She'll want to see her." From the things Jo had said, he suspected it was going to take awhile for him to get on Ellen's good side.

"Give me awhile to figure out how. I need to come up with a plan. She and Ellen aren't supposed to interact yet. They'd become a team there by Carthage, but it's not good for them to be joined at the hip like they were. It's time for them to have separate lives, different paths. Don't mention it yet."

By the time Jo returned, Gabriel had gone and Jimmy resigned himself to wearing the bracelet. He'd wear it because Jo wanted him to.

* * *

Gabriel was bored of hiding. He'd been hiding out for a very long time anyway and it was becoming tedious. He didn't feel like dealing out justice to deserving pompous schmucks and watching Jimmy and Jo wasn't exactly exciting or entertaining most days.

The direction being taken with them was unusual. He couldn't recall any time in history where they'd literally trapped a couple together for any length of time.

It was what he'd been told to do. Keep them there.

He sat at his usual table at the bar, nursing a drink as he thought about Jimmy, Jo, himself, and how things had turned out.

Dead was supposed to be dead, even for the angels. Even for the _archangels_. Yet here they all were, alive. Castiel and Jimmy, Jo, himself, and more. Dean and Sam. Bobby and Ellen. Like he'd told Castiel, it was a big club.

He'd actually assumed at first that the vessel Jo was to interact with was Dean Winchester. After all, she was a friend of Dean's. Why not him? The vessel line situation. Genetics. She wasn't genetically compatible with Dean to further that archangel line and the lines had to be furthered.

As for Dean, it didn't surprise him that Dean was back hunting. Zachariah had once shown him - and Sam both- that he'd always return to the life. Hunting was a part of him that couldn't be denied. It was Dean's calling in human life to be a hunter of the big bad things of the world and protect the average human.

The last of those to be pulled from death was Sam. His ultimate sacrifice had been rewarded and he'd tried to leave Dean alone, living the life he'd finally embraced.

At least, that was what Gabriel thought was happening. He hadn't actively looked for either of them.

A man came into the bar and approached the bartender. Gabriel was struck by how familiar he seemed. Slender, bearded. He heard the bartender call him 'Chuck'. The name didn't ring any bells however - except in a very vague way. After a moment of observing him, he returned to his musings, this time thinking about Castiel.

He snorted in amusement. If Zachariah were around, he'd be livid to know that Castiel had gotten the job he'd been gunning for: administrator over all heaven. His changes were causing quite a stir. Had to be. To say that angels didn't like change was understating the issue. Many were set in their ways and change would both irritate and frighten, especially change that wasn't going to lead straight to paradise.

He wondered if the cap on Castiel's emotions had been lifted with his promotion. He'd moved up enough classes that he was close to Gabriel's own official rank and since he himself could feel if he chose….

Gabriel shuddered.

He'd been letting himself feel far too much of late. Castiel had hit it right on the nose and it hurt to admit it. He was hiding now just as much as he'd been hiding before his death, using that initial tether to the town as an excuse to stay. That Castiel could overcome that fear while being of lower rank made him feel embarrassed by his decision to hide. He needed to suck it up, get over himself, and head back out.

Shamed by a youngster, he thought. What is the world coming to?

The man he'd noticed joined him without asking, setting a drink in front of him. "Hello, Gabriel. I believe this is your favorite drink?"

With a blink, recognition washed over him, tears coming to his eyes. "Father." He wiped those tears away with a hand.

"Please, call me Chuck. I'm incognito at present." He took the chair beside Gabriel. "Well, it's quite a problem you created with our lovely couple, isn't it? Do you realize that if you'd done as you were asked and hadn't interfered, Jimmy and Jo would have reached this point on their own and without the added drama?"

"I do." Gabriel stared into his drink rather than look at his father. He was prompted to confess the way he'd been of late, the words spilling forth. "I was…" he gulped, "…prideful, arrogant, disobedient, willful, uncaring. I'm sorry. Everything I've tried to do here has gone wrong and when I try to fix it, I've made matters worse."

"Why is that? You know the reason."

"I assumed I knew better. I ignored orders and I _am_ sorry."

"I know you are. It does please me that you didn't choose those options you initially considered that tampered with time, nor the ones you thought of later. Time isn't a catch-all fix, Gabriel, and even as much as you see, you still don't see the full ramifications of your actions. Only I can see it all."

It was difficult to remember that sometimes. He was able to see quite a ways into the future, but there was a point his knowledge simply stopped. It was a fact. "So what now?" He hoped for instructions; for something more than Castiel's request for aid; for perhaps an official mission aside from the one he'd been given upon his resurrection.

"You're free to go. You have been for awhile. Tell me, Gabriel, why did you stay? Be honest." His father (Gabriel simply couldn't think of him as Chuck) leaned towards him a fraction, gaze piercing, seeing truth he hadn't yet spoken.

"I like them both," he admitted. "Jo is a fine example of a woman and Jimmy complements her rather nicely."

"You've become attached to them."

"I guess I have." He knew he'd continue to come back to look in on them no matter what his future jobs entailed. He'd watch them, maybe interact with them and with their children. Gabriel wanted to do that. He wanted to know the family they were going to have. In a strange way, he wanted to feel like he was a part of their family since his own had been a disappointment for so very long.

"You wish to take Jo to see her mother." Lean fingers curled around his own glass and…Chuck… twirled it, the ice clinking, going straight to the matter.

Gabriel took a long drink from his glass. "I explained to Jimmy why Jo and Ellen need to be parted awhile longer, but the words didn't seem to convey the fullness of it. Jo would enjoy seeing her mother, even if it's only a glimpse."

"Take her then. Just remember that they can't interact. No conversations between them. You're creative, Gabriel. I've seen what you're capable of creating when you're really trying. Figure something out. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Castiel could also use your help keeping tabs on things. He's reached the point of requiring aid. Go see him."

"I'd planned to. Will you be returning home?" His tone was hopeful.

The answer was an enigmatic smile. "Some day. In my own time."

"Oh."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"No more sending people into space. Remember, judgment is my job, not yours. Play your pranks if you must, but if you try to do my job again, you'll have full consequences on that final day."

He gulped. "I understand."

"I know you do." He reached out a hand and patted Gabriel's cheek. "Relax. You haven't lost your touch as a messenger. Times have changed. Adapt. You're very good at adapting."

Gabriel sat in the bar for awhile longer, then left to observe Ellen's daily routine. He'd watch her and when he'd ascertained the best time for Jo to see her, he'd inform Jo.

* * *

Despite walking perfectly well, Ellen still did her exercises and kept her appointments. Her doctor was pleased with her progress, cutting her loose from further therapy without even one remark about the strange powers of the mind. Ellen had expected one after leaving one day in the wheelchair and returning not even a week later on her own two feet.

She thought the search for Jo was going well now. She and Bobby were both in a good mood over it, slogging through lists, dates, locations, and pictures and cross-referencing them. It was a slow process, but Ellen had hope.

In between perusing data, they headed back out into the field. Ellen found hunting with Bobby to be a rewarding experience, nearly as much as hunting with Jo had been. When Ellen had begun hunting with Jo, they'd been discordant together, prone to arguing over little things and letting old hurts get in the way. They'd slowly worked out their issues and created a system that worked well for them. By Carthage, Ellen thought they'd had a good partnership going, both of them knowing their role and settled into it.

Still, Ellen knew her presence may have kept Jo from living like the single woman in her twenties that Jo had been. It was hard to date when mom was always there. The partnership hadn't been perfect in many ways, but at the time, it had been what they'd needed. If Ellen had to do it over, knowing all she knew now, there were things she'd change.

She would have given Jo more freedom from the very beginning. She would've sat her down early on and spoken frankly about the hunting life, accepting that her daughter already knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life. Maybe she even would have gotten out into the field sooner, teaching Jo herself like she'd ended up doing anyway. She would've tried harder to treat Jo as the adult she'd been.

The adult she is, Ellen corrected herself. Jo's alive. I'll have that chance again some day. God-willing, it'll be sooner rather than later.

Ellen enjoyed working with Bobby. It was purely a hunting partnership, nothing romantic between them. Lord, no! She couldn't think of Bobby that way. It was a comfortable arrangement they ended up with and she'd even stopped feeling like a guest in his house. After all, she did the dishes, laundry, and a chunk of the cleaning just like he did. He didn't tell her to get out or find another place to stay, though he did tell her it was stupid for her to go somewhere else when he had the room, not to mention that he thought Dean might show up again one of these days. Didn't she want to see Dean?

Of course she did. She wanted to see him and hear all about what his life was now. Hopefully the woman he was with was a good one, one who'd understand exactly why Dean was the way he was. Bobby said the woman was a civilian. Ellen wished Dean the best of luck with that, though a part of her thought that the two didn't have a prayer. Civilians and hunters never really had the best of lives together. A hunter couldn't really leave that world and if the civilian didn't learn to adapt to the changes….

She'd had to make changes when she'd married Bill Harvelle. She'd embraced how things were in his life even though she hadn't liked those things. Ellen had been the best wife she could to Bill and the best mother she knew how to Jo. She'd adapted to her new life, which was what she was doing now.

Adapting. Changing. Pushing on without her daughter there at her side, but with the hope that Jo would be in her life again some day soon.

Their routine became settled and familiar, the days seeming to fly by.

* * *

When Jo actually took an afternoon to look at the books on pregnancy at the bookstore downtown, it occurred to her that she'd figured out her state far quicker than most women. It had made sense to her that she was pregnant. After all, she'd skipped her period and she was like clockwork. What else could it be? She and Jimmy had been like bunnies since that day of her mini-breakdown, using anything as an excuse to head to bed. Not that they actually made it to the bedroom every time….

The home test had confirmed her self-diagnosis and her body just didn't feel…normal.

But the books she skimmed through made it seem like she shouldn't have realized for another month. Was it because she had babies on the brain anyway? Every baby she saw looked cute and a trip to the chain superstore for groceries had begun to turn into a trek down the baby aisles, making mental notes of things she thought they were going to need.

She bought a couple books and made an appointment to see one of the doctors Chuck had recommended. He couldn't see her for another couple weeks and she thought that was fine. Jo didn't really care to see a doctor anyway, she just knew it was the right thing to do at this point.

The pictures from their wedding were finally ready, Jo picking them up, choosing the best shots of both of them, together and singly, and framing them. She put a couple in the living room and several on the mostly unused dresser in their bedroom. She liked the shot of them on the gazebo the best. They'd been waiting for the photographer to direct them, both anxious and trying not to show it. He'd snapped the picture without telling them and it turned out to be her favorite one out of all of them. There was a picture of them during their dance and their kiss from the ceremony. The rest she put into a photo album that she set out on the lower shelf of the coffee table. If they ever had guests, they could look at the album.

Slowly, Jo was making the house feel like home, adding things to give it personality. A candle here, books there. Little things that made her feel comfortable.

Day by day, little by little, her clothes became tighter. Things that fit loose one day were tight by the end of a week and her favorite t-shirt could no longer contain the curves of her breasts, the fabric strained to the point of discomfort. Her bras didn't fit either and getting her jeans fastened was an adventure.

Jo got ready for bed and laid on her back, waiting for Jimmy to join her. She rested a hand on her stomach, thinking about all those things she'd been reading in the books and wondering what she was going to be like as a mom. Would she be a good mother? Would she make the right choices?

* * *

Jimmy took his time locking up the house and getting ready for bed. He liked the changes Jo had been making in the house. It was beginning to feel like a home - their home. It made him feel like they had a normal life.

He turned off the light and climbed into bed beside her.

She wasn't asleep, sliding close, body warm against him. "I've been thinking," she started in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" He rolled onto his side, face beside hers on the pillow, adjusting the covers with one hand.

Jo took that hand in hers, placed it on her stomach. "You know it's scary, the thought of having a baby."

"I know. Been there." His lips did a tour of her face, gentle touches. "But it's also one of the best experiences you'll ever have. You won't be alone, Jo. I'll be right here."

"The voice of experience." She twined their fingers together. "I keep wondering if I'll be a good mom."

"I think every woman who wants to be a mother worries about that at some point."

She glanced at him, lips parting. Jo took a deep breath and asked, "Did Amelia," in a low, hesitant voice.

He thought back, recalling Amelia's worries on that topic, and smiled a little. "She worried a lot about it. Were we raising Claire right? Did Claire like having her for a mom? Did I think she was a good mother?" Jimmy shifted closer, dropping a kiss on Jo's bare shoulder. "I think every child is different. Every set of circumstances, every woman. Do you think your mom did a good job with you?"

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't be who I am today without her. Not to say we never fought or anything, because we had some real knock-down, drag-outs, but I loved her. Even when we were fighting, I knew she loved me and that she'd do anything for me." Tears glinted in her eyes and she blinked them away. "She even died with me. It was supposed to be because I couldn't move my legs, but really, under it all…even if I'd been able to move, she would have stayed because she didn't want me to be alone in the end."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that Ellen was alive, but as Gabriel hadn't returned from wherever he'd gone yet, he let the moment slip by. "Do you really think you wouldn't be the same way for your own children?"

She raised a hand and cupped his cheek, thumb stroking. "Thank you." Jo slid down, resting her head on his chest. In minutes, her breaths had slowed, body relaxing.

He sighed. Amelia had been terrified for a long time that something would happen to Claire. She'd worried about every thing that could go wrong for an infant, yet as Claire had grown, Amelia had relaxed. She'd stopped looking at what could be wrong and looked instead at what was right. Jimmy closed his eyes, and succumbed to sleep himself.

The next morning, he woke to the sight of Jo standing in her underwear in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door. Sitting up, he watched her. She turned to the right, frowned at her reflection, then turned left and did it again. Facing front, she adjusted her bra. No matter how she adjusted, she had cleavage that caused an appreciative stirring in his groin. Her glance found him in the mirror.

"My bras are too tight." She squinted at her reflection. "I mean, I can get them fastened but," she gestured at her chest, "the cups overflow." Next, she motioned to the stack of jeans tossed on the chair. She must have been trying on clothes for awhile because he noticed more than jeans strewn about. Skirts, shorts, and other clothes were on the floor. "None of my jeans will fasten except the really low-rise ones, and they aren't exactly…_flattering_ at present. I have a closet full of clothes and nothing to wear except pajama pants and yoga pants. I don't do yoga, Jimmy. Why did Gabriel put yoga pants in the closet?"

"So you'd have something to wear when your jeans got too tight?" Getting up, he went to her and slipped an arm around her, hand on her belly, pressing her back against him. She definitely had a curve there where before she'd had none. He'd noticed it about a week ago. He'd also seen the pregnancy test package in the trashcan in the bathroom. Jimmy pressed his face to her neck and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her perfume and waiting for the words he knew were coming.

"I may not know too much about being pregnant, but I do know that you don't usually start showing in your second month." Her hands covered his. "I can't be showing already. It's impossible. I'm not eating any more than I usually do and the baby can't be any bigger than like the size of a…a…pea pod - if even that. So why do my clothes not fit? It makes no sense."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Maybe you're not two months along."

Her gaze met his in the mirror. She started to smile, but it faltered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Some of the things Gabriel had said and done made sense now. The insistence that they hurry up and have sex, the stress on pregnancy during that long conversation on hunting, and more. "It means I think you're further along." It was likely she was. He knew very well she could be.

Pulling away, she reached for her robe. "I can't be further along. I haven't been with anyone except you and it's only been a couple months." Jo drew it on and tightened the sash at her waist. "I'm _not_ further along."

"Yeah, you can be." Jimmy rested his hands on his hips. This was going to get messy. He could already tell. "Gabriel," he called, hoping he'd pop into view immediately. Of course he didn't, leaving Jimmy to try explaining. "Trust me, you can be."

"No."

"Yes." He waved a hand towards the hallway. "How about we go out in the living room, sit on the couch? I'll make some coffee…. Scratch that. You shouldn't have coffee anymore."

"No." She shook her head. "I want to know what you mean by 'I can be' when we didn't start having sex until about two months ago."

He debated telling her or yelling for Gabriel again and chose to yell. "Gabriel, you son of a bitch, will you get down here? You started this, you can damn well do the explaining!"

"Explaining? What's there to explain?" Jo shook her head even more, eyes widening. She appeared to have thought of something that alarmed her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No! He didn't! He didn't mess with my memories."

"He sort of did." 'Sort of' didn't actually cover it. 'Trampled and rearranged without restraint' was far more accurate, but he didn't think she'd care for that description.

"He didn't…." She gulped in a breath. "You arrived here on July seventeenth. Is that right?"

"I did. On angel air." She liked to call his time as a vessel 'flying angel air'. He thought it was funny. That she could find and share humor in his situation with Castiel made him feel better about it.

"Okay. That was about four months ago, which is long enough to…." Her hands pressed against her stomach, lips making an 'o'.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. Some women start showing about then, others a little later, but…yeah. Four months is about right on average I guess."

She turned her back to him. "Tell me we didn't have sex that day. Please, Jimmy. Tell me it was longer than a few hours before we did it."

He moved to her, hands raising to touch her arms and drawing back before touching her. "I can't do that, Jo, because we did. We…_really_…did. A lot, in the space of several hours. And it wasn't a few hours before we did, it was probably only minutes after meeting. I'm not very clear on that bit of time."

Her shoulders hunched. "Minutes. Nice. He turned me into a bar slut. I'm really feeling that whole 'special' label right now."

"Jo, you _are_ pregnant and you're starting to show. Gabriel messed up and he tried to fix it -"

"You mean he tried to cover it up." Her laugh was a bit on the hysterical side. "The truth will out, even for an angel. So," she turned back to him and started counting things off on her fingers, "he must have suppressed my reluctance for anything casual and your objections to it. At least I'm assuming he did that to you. Then he tried to cover it up, and manipulated us and…." She laughed again. "Gosh, we have such good times with him around. What's next? Do we get to be in another time loop, because the first one was giggles."

"He tried to fix it."

She held up a finger, wagged it at him. "How long have you known? I mean about all of it."

This would be the point where he was going to end up on the couch for awhile. "I don't want to argue with you."

"You don't want to argue? Just answer the question."

He looked down at the floor and with a breath to brace himself, said, "I've known since the night I told you I'm the last vessel."

"Mmm. That long? Um-hmm. I thought marriage was about trust? You should have told me." She sounded upset, though not as outraged as he'd assumed she'd be.

Jimmy looked back at her. "And say what? Gabriel thought it'd be a good idea for us to have sex so he made it happen back in July? That would have been a good idea?"

"Yes."

"No." He shook his head.

"No?"

"No. I begged him to take the memories of you away from me a second time -"

"A second time? Jimmy…." She made a noise of exasperation.

"This isn't coming out right," he told her. "He didn't let me remember, Jo. I spontaneously remembered and rather than compound his mistake with further tampering, he let the memories stay."

Her expression shifted and for a second, she even looked a little green. "I'm gonna be sick," she whispered, turning and hurrying into the bathroom.

Jimmy followed, kneeling beside her and slipping an arm around her to brace her. With his other hand, he held her hair back, though the heaves appeared to be dry ones.

She coughed. "Don't touch me."

"Okay." He didn't release her until the heaves ceased and her body relaxed. "Want some water?"

"No. I hate throwing up."

He didn't point out that she didn't actually throw up. "You feeling up to coming back out and discussing this a little more?"

She leaned back against him. "I just want to know what happened. Is it too much to ask? I want to know. It involved _my_ body."

Jimmy helped her to her feet. "I think it's a reasonable request."

They emerged from the bathroom to find Gabriel in the middle of their bedroom, his arms crossed.

"You really want to know what happened, Jo? It won't change anything and once you know, I won't take that knowledge away. I'm done messing with time as far as you two are concerned."

"Yes." Jo loosed herself from Jimmy's embrace. "I want to know everything Jimmy knows about it."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. Don't complain that I didn't warn you." He snapped his fingers.

Her expression didn't change quickly, it was more in tiny increments. She raised a brow, "huh," licked her lips, "oh, um," looked at the floor while pursing her lips, "I…sorry about your back, Jimmy."

"It's okay. Didn't even have the scratches there later."

"And the whole…neck…" She wiggled a finger at her neck.

"Gone too."

"Yeah. Well…." Jo crossed her arms. "So, four months then. That's a little less time to process it than I'd thought I'd have."

"It's still plenty of time to get ready," Jimmy assured her, rubbing a hand along her back.

Gabriel glanced at the clothes on the floor and chair, then at Jo. "Ready for your first pieces of maternity wear?" Jo didn't answer him, but as usual, it didn't phase the archangel. He pursed his lips, snapped his fingers and informed her that she now had comparable items to her favorite jeans and shirts that would expand as needed for her growing belly. "But I didn't come today to upgrade your wardrobe. I have some good news for you, Jo, and some not so good at the same time."

She glanced up at Jimmy. "What news?"

"It's about your mother." Gabriel stepped close. "She's alive like you are, Jo, and I can take you to her, but there's one condition…."

Shock reflected on Jo's face, replaced quickly by pleasure that slid into sadness as Gabriel spoke, telling her of the need to be stealthy in the visit. She nodded. "Okay. Whenever you can take me, I'll be ready."

They chose Thanksgiving for the date of the excursion.

* * *

When Gabriel arrived to pick up Jo, he found her on the couch with Jimmy. She was lying down, her head on a pillow on Jimmy's lap, sound asleep. Jimmy was awake, a hand resting on her side, feet propped on the coffee table, and a book in hand. He looked up at Gabriel's approach.

"She's been ready since a little after eight. I told her that 'late' probably meant two or three in the morning, but she didn't want you to have to wait while she finished getting ready."

"What's there to get ready for? She's popping in, getting a look at Ellen sleeping, and coming back here."

"She got ready like it was a date. Shower, jewelry. I talked her out of putting on make-up."

He shook his head. "A lot of women run away from their mothers. Jo would run _to_ her."

Jimmy turned down one page in his book and set it aside. "No, she wouldn't run. It's always been Ellen finding her. Jo never went home, Gabriel. She was determined to make it on her own, be independent of Ellen. Ellen tracked her down, made her an offer to partner up. Jo wants to see her, but I think she'd said goodbye to Ellen during those months right after she woke up here. Those strings are cut."

"We'll see how cut they are when we're in that room," he said in a cynical tone. Jo wasn't nonchalant about this visit. She'd gotten dressed up, for crying out loud. She was even wearing her charm bracelet. Gabriel raised his voice. "Rise and shine, Joanna Beth. It's time to see mommy."

"Wake up, honey." Jimmy shook her gently. "Gabriel's here."

How cute, Gabriel thought. He's moved on to using endearments with her.

Jo opened her eyes and yawned, hand raising to cover her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Almost two-thirty." One of Jimmy's hands touched her face, smoothing her hair back.

She turned her head on the pillow. "You're sure she's asleep?"

"Has been at this hour every night for a month." He put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You watched her sleep?" Jo sat up, swung her legs over the side of the couch, and frowned. "That's creepy, Gabriel." She looked at Jimmy. "Hey, didn't Cas used to do that to Dean?"

"He did," Gabriel answered for him, "but it was done out of normal angelic curiosity and patience. We don't sleep and it fascinates us that humans do. We don't understand what it's like and in an attempt to understand, we study."

"Do you watch us?" She stretched, chest thrusting out.

He glanced at Jimmy and back. "I decline to answer on grounds that it may incriminate me."

Jo stood up with a roll of her eyes. "I already knew you were a degenerate and pervert, Gabriel. Just by saying that you incriminate yourself."

"I'm hardly immoral or corrupt and my sexual behavior -"

"Is deviant according to Castiel," she interrupted. "Angels aren't supposed to be sexual."

Biting back a smile, he cocked a brow at her. "Are you ready to leave yet, or are we going to argue about my sex life?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "We're leaving." Bending, she kissed Jimmy. "Be back in a bit."

Jimmy picked his book back up as Jo moved around the coffee table to Gabriel.

He looked at her. "You ready for this?"

"I think so."

"Just relax. We'll be there in a blink." Gabriel touched her shoulder and took them to Bobby Singer's house.

* * *

Jo gasped as the bedroom her mother had taken at Bobby's was suddenly around them. She took a deep breath, letting the familiar smells soothe her. She could smell the scents of the meal her mother had shared with Bobby. It was the same smells that were in Jo's own house at present. Turkey and dressing, fresh rolls, pumpkin and pecan pie. It made her feel close to Ellen, knowing they'd had mostly the same meal. She wondered if it was only Ellen and Bobby, or if there'd been others present during the day. Dean maybe?

It was quiet, dark. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see her mother asleep.

Ellen was on her back, sprawled out and snoring just a little. Jo moved to the bedside. She wanted to wake her, hug her, and feel the comfort of her mother's arms around her. She wanted to hear Ellen's voice telling her it was going to be okay.

She didn't wake her, nor did she attempt a hug or touch at all.

For one, Gabriel had been explicit in his instructions. No talking, no touching. Nothing that could wake Ellen.

For another, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to her mother. After all, she'd thought Ellen was dead, had reconciled herself to not seeing her again on earth, but here she was. Alive. And Jo didn't know where she could even begin speaking. So much had happened that Ellen hadn't been a part of except in Jo's mind.

She glanced at Gabriel. He'd moved to the window and had his back to her while he looked outside. Surreptitiously, Jo unhooked one of the charms from her bracelet and set it in the circle of her mother's watchband on the nightstand. When Ellen woke, it'd be there, a tiny bit of Jo there with her.

It probably wasn't a good idea. Jo did it anyway, then turned, and went to Gabriel.

"I'm ready."

There was surprise in his eyes. "So soon?"

"I've seen her. That's why we came, right? So I could see she was alive and well?"

He crossed his arms, suspicion glinting for a long moment before his hand lashed out, grasped her wrist and raised it. "Let's count those charms, shall we?"

"Let go," she tried to jerk her arm back, but he held on to it. "Look, you said she knows I'm alive. She needs hope, Gabriel. She needs assurance of some kind or she gets moody and impossible and I wouldn't wish her that way on anyone, let alone Bobby. The charm will reassure her." His grip loosened a fraction. "When I left home I occasionally sent her postcards, usually after something had happened, partly to reassure her I was still out there and partly to ground myself, to feel I had a place and person to go back to if I had to." Jo swallowed hard. "Please. Let her have the charm."

After a hard stare, he nodded. "It's on you if that leads to trouble."

"It won't."

"Don't promise what you can't deliver."

They were suddenly back at Jo and Jimmy's house, Gabriel still holding her wrist. Jimmy was standing, just reaching to turn off a light. Jo found herself thrust at him, Jimmy catching her.

"Take your wife," Gabriel spat. "She's a devious creature."

Jo turned. "Gabriel?"

"What?" His lips tightened into a thin line.

"Thank you." She moved forward before she could rethink doing so, arms raising to hug him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I really do appreciate you taking me to see her."

He pulled away. For a split second, Jo saw discomfort mixed with delight in his eyes. "Just remember what I said. If anything happens…."

"I understand."

Gabriel vanished and Jo turned to Jimmy with a smile that grew wider as she relived the visit in her mind.

"So? How'd it go?"

"I'm glad I went. Knowing she's out there…. It's comforting, you know?"

"I do."

It felt to Jo as though she'd overcome some sort of barrier, though she couldn't figure out what it could be. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Jimmy turned out the light and slipped an arm about her. "You've had an exciting night. No wonder you're tired."

Jo let him lead her down the hall and into their bedroom. She slept well that night and woke refreshed the next day, ready for whatever was coming their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Eight  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch 8 - Sam asks Castiel about the vessels, Dean and Sam discover Ellen is alive, and Meg finds one answer she was looking for.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

"Jo was here last night."

Bobby about choked on his eggs and peered at Ellen. She didn't look delusional, stirring her coffee and reading the morning paper. He took a drink of his own coffee and asked, "So how is she? Looking good?"

Ellen shrugged and turned a page. "Don't know. I was asleep."

"You were asleep." He stared at her. A dream maybe? "Uh-huh. You feelin' okay? A little feverish?"

She glanced up with a frown. "I'm not sick."

"You know that punch Rufus makes is kind of potent and you _were_ hitting it pretty hard there after dinner -"

"Oh, for -" Ellen held up the small object she'd brought downstairs with her. "This is a charm off that bracelet I gave Jo. It was with my watch this morning. Geez, Bobby."

There was a disgusted turn to her lips and he shrugged. "So maybe Castiel left it."

"Did he start wearing her perfume, too? Because I woke a little after two-thirty and Jo's perfume was all over my room."

"Let me see it." He held out his hand and she passed it to him. It was a set of initials. JBH. "You're sure it was on her bracelet?"

"Had it specially made for her along with the rest of the charms."

"Okay." He returned it to her. "If she was here, why didn't she wake you up?"

"Cas probably wouldn't let her, part of that whole 'can't see her' thing." She held up the charm. "This is important, Bobby. It means Jo knows I'm alive, too." Excitement danced in her eyes. "Hell, it means more than that. She didn't have to leave anything. It means she wanted me to know she was here, to know that she's aware I'm looking for her."

He couldn't argue with Jo wanting Ellen to know she was there. The other he could argue with. "How would her leaving that charm mean she knows you're looking for her?"

She touched the charm with her free hand. "She knows how I am, Bobby. I'm alive and she's not with me? Of course I'm gonna look for her, but in the meantime, I get worried, I fret, I get pissy and then I just get impossible. Did I ever tell you what she did that time she ran off?"

"You mean aside from shave years off your life from the worry?"

"Aside from." She licked her lips. "She sent me postcards. It's amazing how a simple postcard with maybe three or four words in her handwriting calmed me down. It was a connection to her, something to reassure me, an encouragement. That's what this charm is. It's a connection to her, an encouragement."

"We're still no closer to finding her," he pointed out.

Ellen palmed the charm, held it to her chest, and smiled. "No, but it gives me hope that maybe she's closer than we think."

He could have told her that Jo could still be anywhere - angel travel meant Castiel could move her to and from anywhere in the world in seconds. For all they knew, she was halfway across the world. He didn't tell her that. Let her have the peace before the reality of their search reared up again.

* * *

Castiel kept a watch on Ellen from above, stealing Jimmy away on several occasions for quick personal glimpses of her.

The first visit, he'd observed her walking and was pleased that she'd left the wheelchair.

On the second, he stood inside the doorway of Bobby's living room, watching her jot down notes while perusing a large book. He thought he'd been perfectly still, but she'd looked up and seen him, her expression changing to annoyance.

She'd pointed the pen at him. "I've got a few things to say to you."

He'd left before she could add anything, not wanting to hear what she thought of his actions.

The next visits were while Ellen and Bobby were out on jobs. It pleased him as well that they were actively hunting and that Ellen was obviously enjoying the process. She and Bobby were a good team. Practical. Methodical. Yet they had enough spontaneity that they could vary their plans.

Ellen was doing well and he was glad for it.

He'd continued his search for Dean, finally discovering that phone he'd had with Jimmy's belongings. Actually, it was Jo who found it, emptying out a drawer in the dresser that had odds and ends in it and handing him the phone before going back to painting one of the empty bedrooms. She and Jimmy had begun decorating the smallest of those extra bedrooms as a nursery, telling him when he asked that though Gabriel had offered his services, they'd insisted they wanted to do it themselves. She was distracted, barely glancing at him.

He charged the phone, powered it up and listened to the few messages, sad to find that none were from Dean or Sam. Nor were any from Bobby or Ellen. They appeared to be political advertisements and one nervous woman asking if she remembered him. He'd been with two other guys and if he was back in the area would he like to get together for a drink? Castiel frowned at the phone. He didn't remember giving any woman his phone number, though he wouldn't put it past Dean to have done it.

Deleting all messages, he let a small sigh escape before trying Dean's number. It was disheartening to hear an out-of-service message. When'd he checked back at Lisa's house, there was no longer any sign of Dean's presence there. All of his belongings had been picked up and the only picture of Dean displayed anywhere was in the boy's room, - a framed photo of Dean and Ben at some gathering with a woman wearing a metal bikini between them.

Castiel then tried Sam's number, surprised when it actually went through. Sam had kept his old number. He sat up very straight as it rang.

"Hey, Cas. What, uh, what's up?" Sam's voice was cautious and Castiel didn't bother with saying anything, he simply took himself to Sam's location and hung up as he appeared.

For someone who was supposed to be in prison with Lucifer, Sam looked well, sitting at a table in a motel room, a laptop open in front of him. "Has Dean been in contact with you?"

Sam hung up and slid the phone into his pocket, looking up at Castiel. "Good to see you too, Cas." His brows raised before he glanced away. "More like I was in contact with him." He crossed his arms on the tabletop. "I waited as long as I could." He shrugged. "But have you seen what's running around out there now? Lucifer set a lot of things free. It was bad before, but it's worse now. It's all chaos. I only went to see him for a single job. I knew he could help me with it and we'd be done. He could go back to his new life."

"One job became two and so on."

"Yeah. We meet up, do some work, he heads back home to Lisa." He closed the lid of the laptop. "Every time we meet up I hope I don't have to end up taking back bad news to her, but he still meets me. He insists on it."

Dean wasn't being straight with Sam. Why was he hiding the fact that Lisa wasn't a part of his life anymore? She hadn't been for quite awhile. Where was Dean going when he wasn't with Sam? "You call him with jobs?"

"He gave me his new cell number so the calls wouldn't bother Lisa."

He got the number from Sam, programmed it in. "Was he surprised to see you?"

Sam laughed. "Understatement. He almost shot me. Did all of the various tests on me while Lisa and Ben watched. I think I freaked both of them out pretty good. Didn't mean to."

"He's with you, then?"

He shook his head. "No, well, yes, but not right now. He went back to Lisa's to spend Thanksgiving and a few more days with them. You'll find him there if you're looking for him."

Cas sat in the chair across from Sam and copied his pose. He wouldn't find Dean there, but there had to be some reason Dean wasn't telling Sam any of that. He decided not to mention what he knew, instead asking, "How were you resurrected?"

"You tell me. One minute I was falling into that prison and the next I was miles away. I made my way to Lisa's, saw Dean was there, and tried to keep him from being pulled back in to the life. I successfully headed off a few things that ran his way, too."

He glanced at the laptop. "Finding anything interesting?" When Sam had his laptop out and open, he was usually doing research. When Dean had had it out, it meant he was looking at pornography. Castiel remembered that.

"Actually, yeah." Sam reopened the laptop, tapped and typed on the keyboard, and turned it. "I had a run-in with a demon who said that the angelic vessels were destroyed and that it had a list to prove it."

Castiel studied at the screen, reading the email that had been sent to Sam. "Did it?"

"It said Lucifer ordered the execution of all regular angelic vessel lines along with the mates and children of those vessels. Can you verify any of that? He did send me a document attached, but it's all gibberish, corrupted, and I'm having trouble restoring it. Every time I think I've got it, I run across something that proves me wrong."

"Show me the document."

After a moment's hesitation, Sam opened a document. The page that appeared had what would look to any human like the gibberish Sam thought it to be. What it really was was a demonic script that hadn't been used in centuries. An enterprising demon had translated the original squiggles using characters available on a keyboard into something that could be sent through a computer. It was still recognizable to Castiel. "The demon who sent this was old, high level, smart. It's not gibberish, Sam. This is a coded version of an ancient demonic script."

"There's a demonic script?"

"Yes. Only the most pompous of demons choose to use it, however."

"So it's like the professors on a college campus who like to talk in Latin?" When Castiel didn't answer, Sam continued. "Why send it to me like this? I can't read it."

"Perhaps the demon assumed you had Lucifer's ability to read it remaining inside you." He scrolled down the page, pausing for the briefest of seconds on a few names that only he could make out. Jo Harvelle. Amelia, Claire, and Jimmy Novak. There were more names throughout the document that Castiel recognized. The demon was right. It looked a full list, the number of names about right. "I'll look into the claim."

"Well, let me know what you find out, because if all these vessels and so forth are gone, correct me if I'm wrong here, but doesn't that mean you angels are all screwed?"

"It's a troubling idea, yes."

"I mean, you need vessels to actually be on earth, right? To interact with us?"

"We do need vessels. They're not an option. I'll look into it," he said again.

"Thanks." Sam sat back in his chair, gesturing at him with a perplexed frown. "I gotta ask. Cas, what's up with your clothes?"

He looked down at himself. He'd asked Jimmy to please put on a suit as a favor and while he had, it wasn't quite what Castiel had had in mind. Jimmy's sense of humor was becoming almost mischievous of late - too much time hanging out with Gabriel most likely. He'd called the suit 'snazzy', which Cas supposed should have been a red flag right there. The suit was dark blue, so dark it was nearly black. While the shirt was a vivid turquoise blue, it had a white stripe in it and Jimmy had buttoned a vest over it. The tie was white, with sets of angel wings all over it. Castiel frowned. He hadn't actually noticed the wings until now. The combination of all put together was rather garish.

"I'm…trying a different look," he said in a halting tone that ended as a question.

A grin split Sam's features. "It is different all right. Did you pick out the tie?"

"No."

"Honestly? You should smite whoever did. That's hideous, Cas. You should stick with what works."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied in a dry tone and quickly took Jimmy back to his house.

Jo took one look at him and started laughing She laughed until she was gasping for breath and had tears in her eyes. "You actually went out like that?" Raising a hand, she wiped her eyes. He noticed she had a streak of paint on her forehead and splatters on her loose t-shirt. "Oh…. I should have taken a closer look at you earlier. I wouldn't have let you leave like that."

Castiel pulled off the tan coat and tossed it over a chair. "Jimmy's sense of humor can be trying at times." He tugged at the offending tie until it was off and dropped it beside the coat. "Where did he find that tie?"

"He ordered it online from a place he found."

He rolled his eyes. "Would you…hide it from him? Please, Jo."

"Well," she crossed her arms, "at least he didn't use an old wings pin as a tie tack. He bought up several of those old pins from the antique mall across town."

"Wings pin?"

"Yeah, they were pins airlines used to give out to kids as souvenirs. Looked like wings connected by the airline logo."

"I see." He sighed. "Perhaps I should let Jimmy wear whatever he wants."

"Might be a good idea. You sticking around, or will Jimmy be back for dinner?"

"He'll be back for dinner."

Jo picked up the tie, chuckled as she studied it, and headed off down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

Castiel drew the phone from the coat pocket and sat staring at Dean's number for long minutes. He wanted to call, but what would he say besides queries as to why Dean was lying to Sam as to his whereabouts? Several times, he almost called and each time he stopped. Dean should still have his number despite changing his own number. Castiel did know that much about switching phones. If Dean wished to talk, he'd call, right? Dean had to be well, otherwise Sam would have mentioned it. There was no reason to worry. Sam was well. Dean was well.

Before he could second-guess his decision, Castiel turned it off, returned it to the pocket, and left Jimmy.

* * *

It wasn't that Dean didn't trust Sam enough to tell him that he'd split with Lisa. The problem was that he wanted Sam to think he had that life still. He was hesitant to admit that the apple pie life hadn't worked out, since Sam had been so adamant that Dean have that life.

So he took off occasionally, telling Sam he was going home. Really, he'd drive a couple towns over from where they were and park at a motel to wait it out, sitting by himself and wondering if he'd ever have true happiness.

Only twice had he gone back to Lisa's. The first time he'd gone to try to mend the fence with her after their argument about his returning to hunting. She'd accused him of losing all sense of reason where Sam was concerned and he couldn't argue with that. The attempt had ended with him saying he'd be back and retreating to push the hurt behind a cheerful mask so Sam wouldn't see the truth.

His next visit had been to gather the last of his things.

Lisa had chosen not to be home that time. In the small box she'd packed for him, he'd found an envelope with a letter from Ben. The kid had left him a goodbye letter. It twisted what felt like a knife in his gut even further and he'd scrawled a note of his own in return, putting it under Ben's pillow where he knew Lisa wouldn't look until she went in to change the sheets on Saturday afternoon. Ben would find the note and hopefully know it wasn't his fault that Dean was leaving.

His returning to hunting had been the last straw with her. While she'd accepted him with open arms, he hadn't been the man she'd remembered, and her disappointment in that showed the longer they tried to make it work. She'd expected his clean break to mean it was all in the past, but how could he explain that once hunting was in you, it was _part of you_.

Not to say that she wasn't a good woman, because she was. She just wanted the man he'd been, not the man he was. Truth be told, he wanted the woman she used to be as well.

So far, Sam hadn't called him on his lie, though he expected that window to run out soon. After all, Christmas was coming up fast and if he was with Lisa, he'd be wanting to go home for that, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying here and spending it with Sam.

He waited several days after Thanksgiving before heading back to the motel. He pulled into the lot, leaned his head back on the seat a moment and took a long slow breath before forcing a smile and getting out of the car. Dean let himself in to the room. Sam was typing fast, hard at work on something.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Just a sec…." He finished typing, tapped a button and closed the lid. "How's Lisa?"

"Good, she's good. Says hi."

"Sure she does," was the cynical reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He set his bag down and took off his coat.

Sam shrugged, crossed his arms. "It's just that she wasn't too thrilled to see me and have you leave with me for any length of time. I don't think Lisa likes me very much, Dean."

"She likes you fine." Which was a lie. Sam had it right. She'd told him exactly what she'd thought of Sam letting Dean think he was dead for any length of time, not understanding the circumstances surrounding any of it. So, yeah, she didn't like Sam.

With a snort, Sam leaned back in the chair. "Guess who popped down for a visit?"

"Elvis?"

"Cas."

Dean froze. "Cas. Cas came to see you?"

"Sure did."

"He surprised to see you?"

Sam laughed. "He asked the same about you. I think he was _really_ looking for you. I told him to go to Lisa's. Didn't he make it there?"

"No, he didn't. Strange." Cas had to know he wasn't at Lisa's. He hadn't told Sam, though.

"He didn't call? I gave him your new number."

"No, he didn't call."

"Maybe he was distracted. I asked him about something." He stared at Dean a moment, then picked up a quarter of a thick stack of papers and held them out. "I got this from a demon."

Dean took the stack, began scanning through the pages. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything on the pages "What's this? Demonic honey-do list?"

"Something like that. Supposedly, it's a list of vessels."

"Supposedly?" He glanced at Sam, then back at the pages.

"I asked Cas to confirm it and he hasn't gotten back to me yet. He said that the gibberish isn't gibberish, but an ancient demonic script that only the most pompous of demons would use." He bowed his head in a slow nod. "Which seems about right given the tone of the email the demon sent me."

"They're sending emails now? Time to change it again, Sam." He flipped through the rest of the pages Sam had given him, then dropped them back on the table. "Huh. Demonic script." Dean took a beer from the cooler at the end of one bed and popped it open, taking a long swallow. "What's with the list?"

"The demon said Lucifer had a kill order out on all of the people on it."

Dean thought a moment. "So the angels are screwed if that list turns out to be a long list of dead people."

"Pretty much. A bunch of dead vessels can't be good for them."

"Made any headway on translating?"

Sam laughed. "Uh…no. I don't have the resources for actual translating. The only person I can think of who might have an idea where to begin…."

"Is Bobby," Dean finished for him. "In other words, we need to head over to Bobby's and make use of _his_ resources."

They'd been putting off contacting Bobby. Dean had his reasons and knew had Sam had his own, the main one being that Sam was supposed to be locked away with Lucifer. Going to Bobby's would mean they'd have a ton of explaining to do when neither had anything but general guesses.

"If we're heading that way next, I've found a couple jobs we can do on the way that look relatively easy and might actually pay something."

"Actual pay? Do tell. Give it to me, Sammy."

In minutes, they were discussing possible jobs.

* * *

Ellen and Bobby were in the middle of a friendly argument about which file would be a better use of their time when they heard a car approaching.

She peered towards the front of the house. "We expecting company?"

"Not today. Get hidden," Bobby hissed, motioning towards the back of the house.

It was his usual response to someone showing up without calling first. Ellen did as he asked, reaching for a gun as she went - just in case. She waited and when Dean appeared, she wasn't sure what to really say to him. Ellen met him, tears stinging her eyes. It was good to see him again and when Bobby returned with Sam, she had to fight to keep the tears from falling freely, hugging both of them as tightly as she could.

She didn't mention Jo to either of them, though she dearly wanted to. By quick mutual consent in mouthed words and shakes of their heads, she and Bobby decided not to. Maybe if Dean had arrived by himself they would have said something about her, but he had Sam in tow. While Dean trusted that Sam was Sam, Ellen and Bobby chose caution - at least for a little while.

Together, she and Bobby recounted her story for them, Ellen giving her side and Bobby filling in what he knew.

* * *

Castiel wasn't answering his phone. Dean had left several messages and still Cas hadn't returned his calls. Normally, Dean would think Cas was busy with angel stuff, but he was starting to feel like his angelic friend was avoiding him. He thought about that on the meandering drive to Bobby's, unable to think of a reason why Cas would avoid him. He knew it was going to bother him until he _did_ hear from Castiel again.

He took the turn-off to Bobby's. "We ready for this," Dean asked Sam as he parked in front of the house.

"As we'll ever be, I guess."

"All right. I'll go up first." He looked at the house. Bobby would have heard their arrival by now and would be waiting inside the door. With a long sigh, he got out of the car and went to the front door. It opened before he could knock.

"Dean." Bobby looked him over, then stepped out. "You look terrible."

He had to chuckle. "Nice warm welcome. You look a little like death warmed over yourself. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I hear you." He gestured at the car, eyes narrowing, suspicion in his voice. "Who's with you?"

Dean took a step to the left, half obliterating Bobby's view of Sam in the passenger seat. "It's Sam, Bobby. Sam's in the car."

Fear glinted in Bobby's eyes. "Tell me you didn't. Not again."

He rested his hands on his hips and sighed. "You think I'm stupid enough to try making a deal twice?"

Bobby stared at him a beat, then answered with an emphatic, "Yes."

He blinked, rolled his eyes. "You _do_ know I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think I am? Being a hellhound's chew toy once was more than enough for me, thank you."

"No, I know you're not stupid, but you're more than a little nutty on family."

It was a good point, he had to admit that. "He came to _me,_ Bobby and I did all of the tests. He's really Sam."

"You're sure."

"Positive. He showed up, scared the crap out of Lisa. She thought we had a burglar."

"Speaking of Lisa…. She okay with you leaving with Sam?"

He looked down at the porch floor, recalling the heated argument they'd had over it. She hadn't understood why he'd even stick a toe back into hunting when he'd gotten out of it and he couldn't seem to explain it to her no matter how many times he'd tried. "Yeah, she was fine with it."

"Liar."

"Look, Sam doesn't know how he got free, he just knows it happened and he's been doing jobs."

"Why'd he find you?"

"Said he needed my help."

"He gonna sit in the car all day?"

"No. We thought you might shoot first and ask questions later."

"Reasonable assumption." Bobby started towards the car.

Dean was going to follow, but he heard a noise from inside the house. Who was here? And why hadn't whoever it was come outside as well? He went into the house rather than follow Bobby, moving quietly. He hadn't gone far, when a person stepped into view.

Ellen Harvelle.

He stopped and stared, hardly breathing as he looked her up and down. She looked good, if a little thinner than he remembered her being. "Ellen? Are you…. You're alive."

"Hey Dean."

He continued to stare at her, trying to understand her presence, alive and well in Bobby's house, blurting out the next thing that came to mind. "You couldn't put _me_ on speed dial?"

"You changed the number on me and didn't give Bobby your new one."

"Um…" He blinked. She was right. He'd opted for a clean slate, buying a new phone and leaving the contacts blank save for those he met with Lisa and Ben. "Yeah…I did…change it." He'd kept the old phone, buried it in the bottom of a box and when he'd left Lisa's that last time, he'd brought that old one with him, fully intending to transfer all the contact numbers one of these days.

Her hug was fierce and warm and when she pulled back, her hands cupped his face a long moment. "I'm damn glad to see you, Dean."

"You look well," he tried, but she released him with a smile and a chuckle.

"Liar. I look old."

Sam and Bobby joined them and he watched her greet Sam with the same hug, the same long touch. He didn't remember Ellen as being a touchy-feely person before. Had she always been this way and he just didn't remember it?

It was on the tip of Dean's tongue to ask about Jo, but he refrained. Ellen looked fairly happy and at ease, better than she had in as long as he'd known her. There was a peace in her eyes he hadn't noticed before, as though she'd found a place in life where she was perfectly comfortable and didn't mind staying awhile. He found he didn't want to see that peace fade.

That Jo wasn't here indicated to Dean that she hadn't returned and that Ellen didn't mention her confirmed it. He held his tongue.

Over coffee, Ellen told them how she'd woken up months earlier in Sioux City, Iowa. She told them of the man who'd visited her and Dean made a mental note to ask Castiel about him when he eventually made contact with him again. Then Bobby took up the story, giving his version, telling how he'd tested Ellen and how he'd continued to do so, a thing that made Ellen's brows raise.

"Thanks, Bobby. Where's the trust?"

"Like you don't do it to me," he retorted.

Her lips curved up in a fond smile. "Par for the course. So, what brings you boys this way?" And just like that, Ellen was all business.

Sam glanced at him. "Well…. Demons are talking. There's a rumor that Lucifer had a list of angelic vessels and a kill order out on them."

Dean held up a hand. "_Not_ archangel vessels. This is regular grade vessels we're talking about, like Castiel's vessel."

"He didn't mention that when he was here," Bobby said.

"Cas was here? When? Why?"

Ellen shrugged. "He came to see me. It wasn't too long back, maybe a couple months or so. I don't know. Haven't exactly been keeping track of the days. He's shown up a few times since then, but never says anything, just looks and leaves."

"Yeah? How…." Dean cleared his throat. "How'd he look? He okay?" Everyone else in the freakin' world had talked to Cas, except Dean. He hadn't heard one peep since that day in the car months earlier, but Castiel had stopped to chat with Sam and now he'd chatted with Ellen and Bobby as well.

"Looked fine to me. Good." Ellen sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "He was rockin' quite a casual look instead of that suit he used to wear."

He exchanged a look with Sam and raised his brows in speculation. "Casual?" Castiel didn't change clothes. He saw no need to change clothes, a thing Dean had argued with him on several times. The fact that he'd worn a different suit when he'd seen Sam was strange.

"Very much so. Jeans, button-down, jogging shoes."

Sam shrugged his brows. "Could be Jimmy changing clothes."

"No. Well…maybe." Dean frowned. "Cas wouldn't just ditch out of him unless…."

"Boys?" Ellen's voice was curious. "What's going on?"

"Well," now Sam leaned forward, "if the number of vessels is low enough, it's not out of the realm of possibility the angels might let Jimmy go back to his family, maybe even ask Jimmy and Amelia, that's his wife, to consider having more kids. The angels need vessels. If they're desperate enough -"

"They might create a whole new identity for Jimmy," Bobby finished for him. "And for any other vessels to hide them."

"Yeah. Maybe even make an agreement with Jimmy that he'd only be a vessel half the time or something."

"They'd be cut off from their previous life - family and friends - for safety." Ellen looked thoughtful, exchanging a long, weighted look with Bobby and appeared to having a long conversation via grimaces, smirks, rolled eyes, and nods.

"What's going on," Sam asked, shooting a puzzled glance at Dean, who responded with an equally baffled glance of his own.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Never you mind. What brings you here besides the late-breaking news?"

Sam cleared his throat. "What do you know about demonic script?"

Bobby's lips pursed and his expression shifted to one that indicated a long, involved lecture was at hand.

* * *

Surely Jo wasn't a vessel.

Ellen was quiet as Bobby launched into a lecture about demonic script, pondering the idea. It fit the facts at present, though wouldn't Castiel have said something at some point before Jo had died? She would have thought that she would have known it if Jo was a vessel. Maybe she was and it had been kept a secret?

She listened to Bobby's lecture with half an ear, getting the feeling that the explanation wasn't quite right. They were missing some tidbit of information that would bring it all together for her.

After awhile, Ellen got up and went into the kitchen to make something for dinner, unsurprised when Bobby began pulling books out and adding to the lecture. Dean's eyes had begun to glaze over by the time Ellen had dinner ready. He complimented her cooking with lavish praise, avoided any and all questions on the woman Lisa, and looked very much like he was trying not to ask Ellen something. Though she waited, he never did ask her whatever he wanted to, leaving with Sam the next morning on a search for the man named Jimmy Novak.

They said they didn't expect him to have all the answers they needed. They just hoped he had one or two.

She and Bobby wished them well on their search and spent the next four days arguing over whether or not Jo was an angelic vessel.

* * *

Sam began the search for Jimmy, quickly discovering an article on Amelia and Claire. He winced at the date. It was right after Carthage. He looked at Dean. "Jimmy's family is dead, Dean."

Dean muted the tv and sat up. "When? What happened?"

"They were reported as missing by Amelia's family and their bodies were discovered right after Carthage. Their corpses were mutilated and the article says they were tortured before they died."

"Damn. Do you think they were brought back?"

Sam sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess we'll see when we find Jimmy. That is, if he's still got the same name."

He abandoned the computer in favor of watching tv with Dean, just glad to be spending time with him. When he'd gone to see him, he hadn't expected Dean to jump back in to hunting. In fact, he'd done everything in his power to dissuade him from coming back as fully as he had. Sam suspected the decision had ruined Dean's happy life with Lisa.

Though had it been happy?

Sometimes he got the impression that all had not been well with Lisa and Dean even before his arrival, but he didn't pry. He let Dean keep that close to his chest until he wanted to talk.

He knew Dean was lying to him, he just wasn't sure about what exactly. It was something with Lisa, that much was certain. Whenever Dean returned from spending time with Lisa and Ben, his smile was too cheerful, his relaxed air forced. He was a man making a very good show that would have fooled anyone else in the world. All except Sam.

Dean was hurting and Sam decided to wait a little while longer before probing into the cause of that hurt.

* * *

Meg remembered the order Lucifer had given to kill vessels and the families of vessels, yet by then she'd been planning her disappearance and hadn't paid too close attention to names or details, merely concerned with saving herself. She should have. If she'd paid attention then, maybe she wouldn't have lost that particular prized list of vessels to Sam Winchester. Of all the people to show up and bite her on the ass!

How had Sam survived being a vessel? It wasn't like Lucifer would have willingly jumped from him back into the prison and left Sam standing. So what had happened and did she care to find out?

Yes, she cared. It pissed her off that Sam Winchester, hell _any_ Winchester at this point, seemed to have more lives than a cat. She wanted to come up against him and Dean both one more time, strip the flesh from their bodies and drink in the sounds of their agony. She wanted to kill them and make their deaths linger.

The smarmy little demon that had taken her place in Lucifer's entourage had given the document to Sam without even a blink of his host's watery eyes. He'd tried to ingratiate himself to Sam, no doubt remembering that Sam was still Lucifer's vessel despite the Apocalypse having been thwarted and Lucifer being thrown back into prison. Or maybe he was simply trying to survive.

She'd had to torture him before he'd given her the names of the empty vessels running around. Aside from the archangel vessels, there was one vessel who'd escaped the purge: a man named Jimmy Novak. She'd have to settle for Jimmy to begin with.

She did her research, searching for his name. The first thing she found was an article. It detailed the investigation surrounding the deaths of two females, Amelia and Claire Novak, describing in cool terms how they'd been tortured and mentioning that Amelia's husband Jimmy had gone missing long before they'd gone missing themselves. By the description of what had been done to them, Meg had a pretty good idea which demon had had a go at the two. He was a master at his work, not as accomplished as Alistair, of course, but one to make certain maximum suffering was obtained before death was granted. Meg's glance passed over the pictures of Amelia and Claire, settling on the picture of Jimmy.

She licked her lips and smiled, her hunch as to who he was confirmed. She'd been right. "Well hello there Castiel's pretty little vessel." Meg blew a kiss at the picture. "We're going to have some good times baby, just you wait and see."

Castiel had left his vessel out in the open for the plucking and Meg intended to make him pay for Castiel's actions. The holy fire had been excruciating. Well…. He'd pay after she'd had a bit of other fun with him.

In minutes, the article was printed and Meg carefully folded it so that the picture of Jimmy Novak was on the outside. She slipped it into her pocket and shut down the computer. Her boots made no noise on the carpeted floor as she crossed to the bodies of the two librarians she'd killed earlier that night. Blood had pooled around them and she carefully avoided stepping in it. Crouching, she took the ring of keys from one.

Meg locked up the library, tossed the keys in a dumpster on her way out of town and moved on to the next location. Now that she had a name, it'd take no time at all to locate the very desirable Jimmy Novak.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Nine  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch.9 - Dean and Castiel have a talk and Castiel inadvertently gives Ellen all she needs to finally find Jo.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: Thank you to those who've taken the time to review thus far!

* * *

It turned out that Jo was very easygoing as far as Christmas decorations were concerned. A tree inside and a wreath on the front door was all she really wanted. They picked out a tree together, one that was artificial because Jo was allergic to the sap of real trees. It was interesting to see what ornaments she chose - mostly glass balls and stars. No tinsel, no garland, just multi-colored lights and ornaments. When they were done, it was nice to sit on the couch with their only light from the lit tree. Jo would put her head on his chest and her arms around him and they'd talk, Jo nestled against him.

They talked a lot. They seemed to have an endless supply of topics to discuss, a thing that brought back memories of Amelia.

He remembered Amelia had had a collection of ornaments, all neatly tucked away in boxes in themes. She'd had a box for burgundy ornaments, another for silver, gold and so on, then boxes for musical ornaments, angels, Santas…. She'd kept them organized and changed the tree theme every year. One year they'd had a tree decorated entirely in Claire's handmade offerings. Popcorn strung in thread, construction paper ornaments, and more. She'd liked the process of decorating for the holiday.

Amelia had baked cookies every year. She'd had a cookbook of Christmas cookie recipes that she'd thumb through, marking the recipes she wanted to use with colored paper clips. From December first through Christmas itself, their house usually smelled like a bakery. She'd take trays around to people they knew and he'd take a few into his office.

While Jo made a couple loaves of cranberry orange bread and some complicated chocolate bread, she wasn't interested in making cookies for hours. He couldn't blame her. Her back, legs, and feet had begun to hurt if she stood too long. So Jimmy made the cookies while Jo sat at the kitchen table and kept him company, Christmas music playing on the stereo.

The time was flying by. Some days he was afraid to blink for fear he'd miss something. Jimmy didn't want to miss a single thing of this life.

They got the baby's room mostly decorated. According to their doctor, there was no doubt that Jo was having a girl. Still, they'd decorated in neutrals, with accents in 'girly' colors. It brought back memories of decorating for Claire when he and Amelia had still been struggling financially. This time, there was no struggle. He and Jo wanted a certain crib, so they bought it. They liked a rocking chair, they bought it. It was almost surreal to Jimmy to do that.

He liked this life he had with Jo, but a part of him was terrified that it, too, would be ripped away from him like that first life with Amelia had been taken.

He tried not to think about it.

As the days passed, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Jo's libido wasn't slowing down. He'd hoped it wouldn't, because he'd gotten very used to spending quality time with her between the sheets. If anything, it was speeding up. She was frisky at the drop of a hat, almost always willing to be distracted, and flirtatious and seductive the second the dishes were done for the night.

Like now.

Jimmy laid back against the pillows on their bed, groaning a little as Jo nibbled a slow line down his chest and stomach. The glance she turned up to him was playful, her fingers dancing along the bare skin of his right thigh in a light caress. Placing a hand on her back, he swept it up, fingers tangling in her hair. Her skin was soft like silk, her long hair a teasing touch when it brushed against him. His eyes closed, anticipation rushing through him. He'd been looking forward to this all day, since that coy promise she'd made as he'd left for work. Not to mention the naughty texts she'd sent him. It had been difficult to concentrate with thoughts of her in his mind.

For some reason, delinquent accounts just hadn't held his interest.

He sucked in a breath as her tongue swirled lower, impatient for her to just -

_Jimmy_.

Castiel's voice was faint, but irritatingly insistent and Jimmy tried to ignore him, concentrating instead on Jo's hands and mouth on him.

_Jimmy._

"Not now, Castiel," he growled. "Go away. Come back later."

Jo paused.

He shook his head, opening his eyes and looking at her. "No, Jo, baby, no, don't stop. It's okay. Go ahead. Don't stop. I don't want you to stop."

"You're sure?"

"Totally."

She returned to what she'd been doing, albeit not as enthusiastically as before, and just when he'd returned to that state of utter bliss in what she was doing, Castiel's voice sounded again, this time impatient.

_I don't have all night, Jimmy._

"Damn it, Castiel, go away," he snapped.

Jo sat up, shoving her hair back from her face. "He's not going to go away, is he?"

_I need you._

"She needs me more," he replied to Castiel, disappointment zinging through him as he realized that the promised action wasn't going to happen. "No, I don't think he is," he admitted slowly, sliding his hand along her thigh and thinking dark thoughts about angels with bad timing.

Jo let her chin drop to her chest, pursed her lips, and sighed, before nodding. "Okay." She got up and reached for her robe.

He hated to see her cover up and let out a little groan of protestation.

_You mean __**you**__ need __**her**__._

"Wake me up when you get back," she told him and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Same difference, Castiel. She needs me, I her, and us each other." Jimmy raised up onto his forearms with an exasperated sigh. "Okay, what's so important that you have to interrupt when I'm in the middle of making love to my wife?"

_She appeared to be doing all of the work._

"She does it well, which is why I'm more than a little pissed that you interrupted. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get a woman to _do_ that?"

_No._

"Well, it's difficult, so you interrupting was not cool."

_Get dressed. We need to leave now. The window of opportunity for a private chat is slipping away with every second you argue._

He grabbed those clothes he'd changed into after he'd come home and dressed, hoping he wouldn't be too late in getting back. Though Jo had said to wake her, he knew that if he did, she'd have trouble getting back to sleep. She'd begun to develop insomnia at about three-thirty every morning. She'd be awake for the rest of the night if he woke her up.

They had a window of about three hours before she actually went to bed. With any luck, they'd be back before then.

* * *

Keeping an eye on Sam had brought Dean back into his line of sight.

While he hated to interrupt Jimmy and Jo's intimate moments, Sam had just left to buy dinner and Castiel knew that might take awhile. He had a slim window of time in which to converse with Dean without Sam present. Cas took possession of Jimmy as soon as he'd put on his shoes, taking the time to put on the coat. He didn't bother with his phone as he already knew Dean had been trying to call him. He'd heard Dean talking about that with Sam. Dean thought Cas didn't want to talk to him. He was wrong. Of course Castiel wanted to talk to him. Dean was his friend. Friends talked.

He appeared in the motel room directly behind Dean. "Dean, I must talk with you."

"Cas!" Dean turned, hesitated a second, then hugged him, slapping him so hard on the back that it nearly made him cough. "Where you been, man?" He released him, then frowned, grasped the lapels of the coat and parted the edges. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I've been putting heaven to rights." The second question appeared to be self-explanatory. Did he need to answer it? Castiel decided not to, instead asking the question he'd come to ask.

He was somehow unsurprised when the conversation that followed wasn't what he'd hoped it'd be.

* * *

The relief Dean felt upon seeing Castiel was what he knew Bobby would label as 'excessively girly'. He felt it nonetheless. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Castiel until Cas was standing there in front of him, far too close, just like old times. He didn't make an issue of it this time, simply glad to see him.

Two things puzzled him. Castiel was wearing casual clothes like Ellen had spoken of and…he smelled like perfume. Very flowery perfume. It wasn't a light whiff of scent, like he'd briefly been near a woman, but rather a concentrated scent of the sort picked up while in close, intimate circumstances.

"Why are you lying to Sam about Lisa?"

Dean leaned forward and gave a loud exaggerated sniff. "Why do you smell like perfume?"

"Where are you going when you tell Sam you're at Lisa's?"

"Why are you wearing different clothes?"

Castiel's lips thinned with annoyance. "Dean."

"Cas." He crossed his arms.

"Why are you lying?"

"Why do you smell like you've had a woman crawling all over you? _Have_ you had a woman crawling all over you?" It seemed unlikely in his opinion, but one never knew.

"Where are you going?"

"Why the change of clothes?"

Castiel crossed his arms now, his eyes narrowing. They stared at each other.

Dean shrugged in a nonchalant fashion. "Tell you what: you answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"I'm not answering your questions."

"Then I won't be answering yours."

"I could take the answers."

"Not like I can stop you, is it?"

Again, they stared at each other. Dean waited, curious to see just how much humanity Castiel had retained. Would he disregard Dean's wishes and take the information? Or would he accept an exchange of information?

After a long moment, Castiel looked away. "I was in a location where a woman had recently put on perfume. She was…in close proximity."

Dean sniffed again. The scent was nice, familiar. "Yeah, she'd have to have been close, because dude, you reek. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice perfume, just not on you. So…. You got a girlfriend stashed away somewhere? She cute?" He wiggled his brows at him. "Tell me she's got a nice rack." Was it his imagination or was there the beginning of a blush on Castiel's cheeks?

"I'm not Gabriel, Dean. _I_ don't keep any woman anywhere."

He nodded. "Okay. Guess that can count as one question down. Simple reason I'm lying to Sam about Lisa is that I don't want him to know yet. I made a promise to him and I couldn't keep it. How do I explain that to him?"

"I see." Cas slid his hands into his coat pockets, looking down at the jeans and sweatshirt he wore. "Jimmy wears many different things these days."

He thought about the implications of that. It gave their theory a bit of truth to back it. "You _are_ ditching out of him. Why are you leaving your vessel? You told him he wouldn't age, that it'd be years as a vessel. I heard you tell him that, Cas, remember? Were you lying to him back then? Or is something going on with the vessels that's out of the ordinary; something that means you _have_ to leave him?"

Head still bent, Cas glanced at him. "Leave it alone, Dean. Leave Jimmy alone. You might not like what you find if you pursue this line of investigation."

"You know me better than that. Something's up. I'm gonna find out what it is."

Castiel shook his head, eyes closing, and sighed. "I do know you."

"What's going on with the vessels, Cas? Tell me."

"I've answered your second question. You still haven't answered mine."

"I want to know about the vessels."

His head raised and Castiel cocked a brow. "I'm not telling you about the vessels. It's not your concern."

"You'll tell me."

"Your confidence -"

"Is amazing. I know." He pointed at Castiel. "You _will_ tell me. You know you will, so why not tell me now instead of later and save both of us the time?"

"Answer my second question, Dean. I've answered yours." Frustration was flickering in Castiel's eyes.

Dean turned, moved to one bed and sat down, arranging the pillows behind his back before relaxing against them. "Where do I go? I pick a town that's maybe a half hour away from wherever Sam's parked and wait a few days before going back to him. He only calls my cell, so he never hears from Lisa that I'm not there." He clasped his hands behind his head and grinned. "How about those vessels now?"

Castiel was weakening, Dean could see it. He was thinking about the truth of that statement that he'd tell Dean everything. Had to be. It _was_ truth. Dean knew it was. Cas had become used to talking to him, so why not share this with him? "What do you know already?"

"Lucifer had a list of vessels and a kill order out on them. Demons say there's one empty vessel out there and I think it's Jimmy since you're leaving him alone sometimes. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're speculation is…correct."

"Hah!" He slapped a hand on the mattress beside him. "There's more to it though, isn't there?"

"Dean…."

"How many regular grade vessels are left total?"

Resignation slid across Castiel's features so swiftly that Dean almost missed seeing it. "If I tell you, you can't pursue anything to do with it. You need to leave this alone, Dean."

"How many?" He wasn't about to promise anything and they both knew it. They both knew that Dean was going to pursue it no matter what Castiel said because he was curious and when Dean Winchester was curious about something he was as unrelenting as a hellhound.

Castiel licked his lips.

A key rattled in the lock of the motel room door, Dean glancing at it. When he looked back, Castiel was gone.

"Damn," he muttered. So close and yet so far.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, juggling takeout bags. "I got -"

"Dude, your timing totally sucks."

He kicked the door shut with his foot and took the bags to the table. "Thanks. Why?" Sam opened the bags and began pulling out food.

"Cas was here." Getting up, he went to the table and sorted through the food packages. Tacos, a burrito, and other various Mexican offerings littered the table. "Tell me that burrito's not for you, because I think the windows are painted shut and the exhaust fan doesn't work."

"It's for you." He held up a large container. "I got a salad."

"Oh, thank God." He sat and began unwrapping the burrito. "Anyway, Cas was here and I got him talking. He was about to tell me about the vessels when you scared him off."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever." He took a bite, chewed and swallowed, then reached for a packet of hot sauce. "Hey, I talked to Lisa earlier. She's okay with me spending Christmas with you as long as I'm there for New Year's."

"Seriously?" Sam opened the lid on the salad, which actually looked good, piled high with meat, cheese, tomatoes, and black olives. "What about Ben? Wouldn't he like Christmas with you there?"

Dean hesitated. "I'll send him a few presents. He'll be happy." He didn't glance up to see if Sam was buying it, because if he was Sam he wouldn't believe a word of it.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. We'll go shopping on the road, mail it out." Sam's voice was skeptical.

"Yeah." He took too large of a bite so he didn't have to say anything more.

There was silence for a few long minutes as they ate, and then Sam sighed, putting his plastic utensils down. "How long are you going to keep pretending, Dean?"

"Pretending what?" Now he looked up, expecting to see accusation or anger in Sam's eyes. Instead, he saw a sadness that lanced through him like a knife. Somehow, sadness was worse than anger.

"I _did_ talk to Lisa. Yesterday while you were buying supplies."

Dean sat back, his appetite slipping away. "You what?"

"Don't get pissed, okay? I only called to see if she'd be amenable to having a Christmas meal together, all of us, since I thought you were still with her. I never wanted to get between you two and thought that maybe I could keep some peace with her for your sake. She told me you'd left, Dean. Gave me her side of it, said you'd chosen me and hunting over her and Ben and you shouldn't ever try to come back. Why didn't you tell me she threw you out?"

"She didn't throw me out."

"Sure what it sounded like."

"Well, it's not what happened, okay?" He shoved back his chair and stood, pacing a little. "We argued, I packed, said I'd be back, and left. Then when I did go back, she wasn't even there. Left me a box with the last of my things. But no, she didn't throw me out, Sam. She wasn't even there. That's how much she cared." He didn't want to talk about it and shook his head. "I'm not hungry anymore. You can have it all."

Sam sat back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Dr. Phil, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. If you do -"

"I don't."

"Fine." He reached for his fork and knife again. "Then I'm going to finish my dinner and after that, work a little more on finding Jimmy."

"Fine." Dean reached for his jacket. "I'm going for a walk."

He didn't go far, finding the nearest bench at the park down the street and sitting on it. While it had been thoughtful of Sam to approach Lisa, he hated that she'd told him the truth, meaning both Sam and Lisa knew he'd lied to Sam.

"Oh, damn it all," he said with a heavy sigh. "Let's just find Jimmy already and hope _he's_ got something happy going on."

He sat in the cold, staring up at the clear night sky until Sam called to tell him he might have a lead.

* * *

I'm a disobedient, terrible angel, Castiel thought, heading toward Jimmy and Jo's. The thought didn't alarm him as much as it once had. Perhaps that in itself should have alarmed him.

He woke Jimmy, who told Jo he was heading out on vessel duty, then waited while Jimmy showered and dressed. He'd ceased to even think about the clothes Jimmy tossed on, having become used to jeans, shorts and t-shirts as opposed to suits and ties. It was mostly thanks to that horrible suit that he'd decided to let the issue go. He had to admit that, sometimes, he fit in better in the locale he took them to than if he'd been wearing the suit.

Once he'd taken Jimmy over, he went to Jo and leaned down, touching her forehead and putting her into a deeper sleep. He adjusted the covers, making certain she was both dressed in something and covered up. The last time he'd come to get Jimmy, both had been naked, and very much engaged in sexual activity.

He went straight to Bobby's house, sat on Ellen's bedside, braced himself for her wrath and woke her. She woke with a gasp, her hand snaking beneath her pillow. Castiel calmly reached out and stilled the movement. "It's only me, Ellen. No need to reach for that gun. It wouldn't do you any good against me anyway. Not to mention that being unloaded it wouldn't do you good against anyone."

"It might not, but the one under the bed would." She relaxed and pushed up to a sitting position. "What are you doing here at…" her head turned and she squinted at the clock, "one-thirty in the morning?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Her hand moved, fingers snapping on the bedside light. "What kind of proposition?"

"One you'll like."

"Oh, that's specific. This anything like you telling me to forget my daughter?" She adjusted the covers. "I haven't forgotten that doozy, nor have I forgiven you for it."

"I haven't asked for your forgiveness."

"Good, 'cause you're not getting it."

He almost smiled. Jo was very much like Ellen he'd noticed. "I can take you to Jo, Ellen, but there are a few conditions attached to the trip."

There was a hunger that sparked in her eyes. "What kind of conditions?"

"You can make little noise. She's sleeping and it's a deep sleep, but she could still waken. You can't wander about her location. You'll remain in the one area. And you can't leave anything there. I _will_ be checking before she wakes. You understand?"

"I can see her?"

"See her, touch her, as long as the touches are light. No trying to wake her or you'll find yourself back here in a blink."

She studied him. "Why now? And why did you bring her here?"

"I wasn't the one who brought her here, Ellen, and I believe it's time you saw her yourself. A single look won't harm anything."

"Then let me get dressed and we'll go see Jo."

Ten minutes later, he touched her shoulder and took her to Jo.

* * *

The location was dark after the light of her room at Bobby's. Ellen's eyes needed a moment to adjust. "Cas, where…." Ellen turned and saw Jo asleep on the bed. She gasped, one hand lifting to cover her mouth. Tears came to her eyes.

"You must be quiet, Ellen."

She went to the bed and knelt, drinking in the sight of Jo peaceful in sleep. Smiling, she gently laid her hand on top of Jo's, then drew back a fraction as something sharp grazed her palm, squinting at Jo's hand. In the light that came through the window, she could see the rings on her daughter's finger. Two of them.

Jo was married.

The idea pleased Ellen and she glanced around the room for some clue as to what Jo's husband might look like, her gaze skimming past Castiel, focusing for a second on the low, wide dresser. There were framed pictures there. Maybe one of them had him in it.

She returned her attention to Jo, desperately wanting to study those pictures, yet also knowing that Castiel couldn't realize she was doing that. If he did, he'd likely make her forget what she'd seen.

Jo mumbled, shifting onto her back and kicking the covers off. Her pajama top rode up and Ellen blinked. The pajama pants Jo wore didn't conceal the tell-tale curve of her belly. Only the fact that she'd been lying on her side with the covers bunched had done that.

Jo was pregnant.

Ellen gently pressed her hand to Jo's stomach, then pulled her hand back and slowly stood. She stepped back over to Castiel, keeping her back to the bed. She flicked her glance to those pictures over and over, trying to commit them to memory and make out the man in two of them. "She's pregnant, Cas."

"Yes. I came to the conclusion that you'd wish to know more detail of her circumstances." He paused. "And I believe she'd wish you to know."

"How far along is she?"

"Approximately six months." He moved towards the bed, staring down at Jo with an odd expression, his attention focused on her.

It was still strange to see him in casual clothes and Ellen remembered what Dean and Sam had said about the angelic vessels. Castiel wasn't the one picking out his clothes. He wore whatever his vessel put on. What was the man's name again? Dean and Sam had said it.

Ellen took a slow cautious step towards the dresser, close enough to see that the photos were wedding photos, but she really needed more light to see details unless she leaned down. She turned her gaze to Castiel.

His attention was still on Jo. He bent a little, hands adjusting the covers so that she was covered once more. It was an almost tender movement that seemed odd coming from him.

Screw it, Ellen thought. If he caught her, he caught her. She'd just have to pay the price for her curiosity.

Leaning in close, she studied the framed pictures. The couple in the first one had identical expressions of uncertainty and it was one of those posed pictures where the photographer caught the couple before they were fully ready. Jo was a beautiful bride, but then Ellen had always known she would be.

Her groom?

Castiel's vessel.

Ellen's lips parted. Jimmy. His name was Jimmy. Jimmy Novak.

Excitement flitted through Ellen at the discovery and she eagerly memorized the details of the photos before straightening and turning back to Castiel. "Thank you for this, Cas. I'm ready to go back now."

He turned his head to look at her, his expression blank before surprise flickered in his eyes. "You can stay awhile longer, Ellen. I've put Jo into a deeper sleep. She won't wake yet. Sit with her for awhile."

"No, I have what I need. What I want is irrelevant, remember?" She quirked a brow at him.

He looked taken aback by her sharp tone. "Ellen."

"Take me back now."

Without further words, he did as she requested, leaving her at Bobby's. She could imagine him taking his vessel, Jimmy, back to the house and leaving him there, then heading off to places unknown without a vessel, while Jimmy got ready for bed and climbed in beside Jo.

What had happened to the family Dean and Sam had said he'd had? Had they been killed? Did he look at Jo, with her pregnant belly, and have a bittersweet memory of that past? Did he treasure her? Even love her?

She was going to find out all of those things.

Ellen went to bed for a couple hours, a catnap more than anything else, then got up, booting up the computer and deliberately making enough noise to wake Bobby. He was a grouch when he hadn't had enough sleep. He'd wake up fast enough though when he heard what she had to say. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

Bobby shuffled into the room. "Are you out of your damn mind, woman? It's four in the morning."

"It's not four, it's four-thirty. Rise and shine, Bobby. I've got a hot lead on Jo. You could say it flew to me."

He tightened the sash of his robe. "What are you babbling about?"

"Castiel stopped by while you were getting your beauty rest. He took me to see Jo."

"He just up and took you?" His eyes narrowed. "Just like that?"

"Yeah. She was asleep the entire time. Still, I learned some important facts."

Pulling out a chair, he sat down. "Such as?"

"She's married..." Her brows rose.

"That'd be the name change Cas mentioned."

"…and she's pregnant."

"Heaven help us. Jo with a kid. That's something I didn't expect to hear."

Her grin was crooked and she put her elbow on the table, then rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Take a wild guess who her husband and the father of that baby is."

Bobby shrugged. "Well, we know it's not Dean or Sam. Who else is there that she'd shack up with, since you say that like I should know the guy."

"You sure you're ready for this, Bobby?"

"Lay it on me already."

"Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak."

The news succeeded in stunning Bobby to silence for long minutes. He cleared his throat. "They were right about the vessels then. That means…." His sigh was followed by a long groan. "Oh, hell. She went from the frying pan to the fire. If the demons find out she's got a bun in the oven that's the kid of a vessel -"

"Get calling, Bobby. See if Sam and Dean have a lead on Jimmy. We've got to find Jo fast before some enterprising demon does. No ugly ass hellspawn is going to harm my daughter and grandkid if I can help it."

She turned her attention to the computer, typing as fast as she could and praying that they'd find Jo before a demon did.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Ten  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch.10 - Meg finds her prey and Sam and Dean discover the truth about the vessels.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.

* * *

"Dean, it's Ellen."

Her voice was static-y and Dean put a finger in his other ear in an attempt to hear her better. "Hey Ellen. What's up?" He glanced at the gas station. Sam was inside, buying a few drinks and snacks.

"You got a location on that vessel yet?"

"Yeah, we're heading there now. Why?"

"Bobby and I've got some news you need before you go rushing in there."

"Okay, what is it?"

Ellen laughed. "No way am I telling you this unless it's face to face. Give me your location and we'll meet you."

Dean leaned his head back against the car seat. No need to tell her they were already in the town, was there? He told her the location. "You guys driving?"

"No, we'll take the first flight available. I mean it, Dean. Don't go see him without us."

"Sure. We'll, uh, we'll sit tight. Gimme a call back with your flight info." He hung up as Sam got back in the car.

"Who was that?" Sam pulled a soda from the bag he'd brought and opened it, taking a long drink before recapping it.

"Ellen."

"What'd she want?"

"Not to go to Jimmy's without her."

Sam laughed. "Why not?"

"Hell if I know. She was being all cryptic, said she knew something we needed to know before seeing him."

Sam shook his head. "What could she possibly know that we don't?"

He shrugged. "She and Bobby are flying out. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I doubt they'll get anything soon. _You _want to wait that long?"

"It's Jimmy. I mean…I hardly think he's a threat to us, if that's what she meant."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go see Jimmy, then meet Ellen and Bobby at the airport when they come in."

Dean started the car and maneuvered it onto the narrow side street at the back of the gas station. The address Sam had for Jimmy wasn't far. He figured they'd stake out the place for a bit and if nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they'd knock on the door and say 'howdy'.

* * *

After a productive morning and afternoon Christmas shopping with Jimmy, Jo was worn out and ready for a nap before dinner. They had slow-cooker stroganoff cooking and all they had to do was make the noodles and toss a salad together. She went to their bedroom, glad to take off her shoes and stretch. Her back ached, her legs ached, and she'd had to pee at every store they'd gone into - sometimes twice. All in all, an average day while pregnant.

Jo laid back on the bed and drew the blanket on the end up over her. She smiled a little as she settled down, exhaustion tugging at her. Tucked in the bags she'd brought in here were a couple gifts for Jimmy that she'd managed to pick up when he wasn't paying attention. She'd wrap them when she woke up, then take them out and put them under the tree when she went out to help finish making dinner.

A crash and cry of pain woke her and put her on instant alert. She pushed off the bed, grabbed the gun beneath it and left the bedroom on sock feet. The hallway was dark, but the light in the living room showed Jimmy on the floor, a woman straddling him, leaning over him. There was a line of salt across the carpet. Demon. Had to be.

Jo raised the gun. "Get off my husband, you demon bitch!"

* * *

The winter air was crisp and Meg drew in a deep breath as she walked up to Jimmy Novak's house from the back yard. Lucky her that his house backed up to a field. All she'd had to do was hike up to the fence and find an opening. She slipped through the shadows, keeping an eye on the windows along the back of the house. There were lights on in one room to her right, though closed curtains obscured her view, and in a room directly ahead of her. She could see a man in the window there, hear the strains of music.

A kitchen. Jimmy was in the kitchen. The light showed him quite clearly. He looked relaxed. Unaware of her presence. Good. Her steps slowed as she reached the back door. Quiet now, she told herself. Don't alert the little lamb.

She forced the lock and slipped inside the garage, glance noting two vehicles. Meg listened at the door, then sat, slipping from her host's body in order to take a look at the man inside the house. He was cooking, his back to the family room, utility room, and entrance to the garage. Returning to her host, she tried the garage door, pleased when it opened easily and with no screeching of hinges.

Meg studied him as she approached. He was lean, trim, and she intended to make the most of this time with him, almost salivating at the thought of having him.

"Castiel let you out to play, I see," she said, enjoying his startled gasp and the emotions that slipped across his handsome features as he turned, the knife he'd been chopping vegetables with still in his hand. There was shock at seeing her, worry and confusion, and that wonderful scent of his fear in the air. "Might as well put that knife down, Jimmy. It won't help you against me." She let him see her eyes, a quick flash that produced an instant result.

His gaze darted to the counter and while he did drop the knife, he grabbed a large container of salt, pouring it in a quick line across the kitchen floor.

"Very good," she purred, amused as he moved into the living room, the salt container still in hand. "You do know you're going to run out, right? That container is piddly."

"It's enough," he replied and she stepped into the living room from the dining end of the kitchen to watch him pour a line of salt along the wall-to-wall carpet. "I have more if I need it."

"That's going to be a bitch to clean up later."

"I don't mind."

Meg returned to the kitchen, contemplated the salt line for a second, then grabbed a dishtowel from the rack. "It was a valiant attempt at protection, Jimmy. I'll give you that." Crouching down, she swept the cloth along the floor, disrupting the line of salt and giving herself an opening. She quietly followed him. He was watching where she'd been in the other doorway. Meg smiled. Really, he was rather entertaining. "Valiant, but not nearly good enough." She turned him with a hand on his arm, backhanded him to stun him and grabbed his shirt, throwing him onto the floor and straddling him. With one hand, she held his wrists, gripping them tight.

"Castiel," he gasped in a pain-filled voice. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Isn't here now," she finished for him. "Oh look, his empty vessel." Meg ran her thumb along his lower lip. "Mmm. You're almost as yummy as Castiel. Baby, I'm going to gobble you up."

Behind her came the cocking of a gun and a feminine voice. "Get off my husband, you demon bitch!"

Meg turned her head, feeling a bit of confusion at who she saw standing there. Jo Harvelle. How? Her hound had gotten Jo, Meg remembered that clearly enough. She eased up a bit on Jimmy's wrists. "You. No way did you survive my hound. He ripped open your side like a cellophane wrapped package. Dean Winchester had to carry you into a building, you dripping blood all the way."

"You were mistaken."

"No way, sweetie. If there's one thing I do know well, it's wounds that kill. I'm guessing you bled out. You died that day, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Who brought you back? I didn't think Castiel had the juice to do that. He was bleeding out himself, his precious angelic powers draining away. He couldn't even hurt me with them, so I very much doubt he brought you back. Who stepped in? And why? Not like you're important. The things I know…. I would have heard if you were something significant." She backhanded Jimmy again and stood.

"Not your concern."

Meg took a few steps to her left, then her right, pacing a little, concentrating on the facts before her. Jo was pregnant. Her glance lowered to Jimmy's hand and the ring there, then lifted again and found the matching ring on Jo's hand. She'd called him her husband. She puzzled that out, ignoring the fact the Jo had a gun pointed at her. It wasn't the Colt, so it couldn't really hurt her. "You rose up somehow and married the vessel." She touched her tongue to her upper lip, and shook her head, eyes narrowing. "Or did you marry the pansy ass angel so he'd feel it was okay to slip it to you? Is that…a _vessel_ inside you or an angel-human abomination?"

"Again, not your concern."

"Oh, it is my concern. I think I'll cut you open and find out. And when I'm done with you, I'll move on to Jimmy. Castiel was a tasty piece of heavenly ass wrapped in a nicely appealing human package, but if I can't have Castiel, then I want a bite of his vessel."

"You can't have him. I won't let you."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"She tried, but what can I say, I'm a selfish bitch. Jimmy's mine."

"We'll see about that sweetheart."

Meg started forward, grabbing the gun and tossing it away, uncaring that it might go off. She gripped Jo's throat and squeezed, unfazed by the woman's attempts to injure her, slamming Jo against the wall by the front door. As far as Meg was concerned, she had all of the cards right now.

"Cas…." Jimmy breathed in a groggy voice. "Help me…."

Jo's hands moved, one scratching at Meg, the other flailing against the table beside them. Items fell from the table and then, Jo brought her hand towards Meg, raking the item in it across her face.

She released Jo with a cry of pain. Keys. Jo had used keys to slash at her. Meg reached for her as Jo tried to move past her, her anger growing. She twined her fingers in Jo's hair and yanked her back. "You're almost as much of a pain in the ass as the Winchesters."

"So I've been told."

Meg jerked Jo's head back against the wall. The agonized gasp that came from her lips was satisfactory and Meg strode towards the kitchen, dragging Jo along behind her. "No time like the present to get a look at that baby, is there? Relax, Jo. It'll only hurt a minute and then you'll be dead again."

As she rounded the corner, she saw Jimmy waiting there in the kitchen.

Only it wasn't Jimmy.

She smelled angel, saw Castiel looking at her through Jimmy Novak's eyes and released Jo. "Castiel. How nice of you to join us."

Jo scrambled across the kitchen floor on hands and knees.

"I know you. You were in Carthage. The holy fire." His head tilted a little to the left. "I was unable to smite you then."

Meg raised her chin a notch.

One brow quirked. "I have no such problem now." He raised a hand and stepped forward, intent in that blue gaze.

She fled.

* * *

"You're sure this is Jimmy's house?" Dean peered at the house. It wasn't like the one in Illinois where they'd once followed Jimmy. This was a one story with a hedge and privacy fence.

Sam nodded. "Checked it three times. Same name, same age, same picture, different social and address. Either it's him or he's got a twin with the same name."

"You think he knows about the vessel stuff?"

"Cas might have told him before he ditched out of him."

"That bothers me. Whole thing bothers me. Why ditch? Why keep doing it? I mean, we were there when he told Jimmy what would happen if he went back in him. What would cause Cas to have to leave Jimmy repeatedly?"

"One way to find out."

They got out of the car and walked up the front walk. From inside, they could hear voices, a man and woman, raised loud in an argument. The words were muffled, but the emotion was clear. Both were adamant about something.

With a shared 'now or never' glance, Sam reached out and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

Meg fled before Castiel could put a hand on her, pouring from the body in a rush.

Jo breathed a tiny sigh of relief that imminent danger was gone and raised a hand to her head, gingerly exploring the place Meg had slammed against the wall. There wasn't blood, but she was going to have a goose egg. It was already forming, the spot tender to touch. She rested against one cabinet, her hands going to her stomach, feeling the tiniest comforting flutter of the baby moving inside her.

There was salt all over the kitchen floor. Jimmy had tried to stop Meg from advancing into the house any further than she had. Castiel crouched down by the body, frowned and snapped his fingers. The woman's body disappeared.

"Have you always been able to do that," she asked, throat feeling a little raw. She kept patting and rubbing her stomach, the baby's movements soothing her. Jo felt better feeling that movement.

"No," he replied, standing and turning to face her. "It apparently comes with the power level."

"Where'd she go?"

He came to her and knelt, gaze slipping over her. "Elsewhere. Are you injured?"

"No."

His gaze focused on her throat and he reached out his hand, fingers sliding on her skin. "This isn't an injury?"

"She tried to choke me, but I'm fine." She felt warmth radiate from his fingers, the discomfort in her throat easing. "Thanks."

Castiel didn't release her yet, looking her over as thoroughly as a physician would. Jo felt more tingles of warmth here and there and then he pressed his palm to her stomach. "The baby is well. The demon may have injured you, but she didn't hurt her." He released her and stood. "Pack a bag for you and for Jimmy."

She stared at him. "Why?"

His attention lowered to her belly. "You have to ask? She knows this location, Jo. She knows about Jimmy and you. There's nothing to stop her from returning and -"

"I'm not leaving my home." She got to her feet.

He argued with her and while he wasn't as persuasive as Gabriel could be, he did make some very good points. Still, she wasn't convinced that leaving her home was the best plan. Bobby had had demons find him over the years and he still lived at his house. Why should she leave hers? With a fierce frown, he left Jimmy. She could tell by the sudden awareness in Jimmy's eyes.

He staggered a little and she steadied him. "I hate him doing that."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. To get Gabriel maybe?"

"Oh, great. That's just what we need. He'll snap his fingers once and we'll be in BFE."

The doorbell rang. They stared at each other until it rang again.

"New host," he asked, going to the spice cabinet and pulling out the only salt left in it: a tiny table-sized salt shaker. He carried it back to her. "It's better than nothing."

"I don't think it's her. She probably thinks Cas is still here, ready to smite her if she peeks her head in."

"Do we answer it?"

She shrugged. "I guess." Moving to the door, she glanced out the sidelight and jerked open the door. "Dean. _Sam_. What are you doing here?"

Shock reflected in their eyes, growing as their attention lowered to her undeniably pregnant belly. Their mouths opened. She sighed a little. She'd assumed her mom had talked to Dean, told him that she was alive. Obviously not.

Jimmy joined her at the door. "You'd better come in," he told them, drawing her back a fraction and half stepping in front of her.

It was both a protective and possessive gesture that almost made her smile. There was no way Dean and Sam would miss it. It was a blatant message that Jo was his. She didn't mind in the least, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her. She was about ready to drop, but Sam and Dean were going to need explanations - or as much of one she could give them.

* * *

The woman who answered the door was Jo. Dean's knees felt weak, his mind not wanting to process her there in front of him. First Ellen and now Jo. Her hair was still long, her pretty features reflecting an inner radiance, and while still slim of frame, she was also pregnant. Jo was pregnant. He stared at her belly, then back up at her. It was Jo there before him, really her and not some woman who looked like her.

No greeting came to him, or anything else for that matter. For once, Dean had no words to say, no smart-ass comment at the tip of his tongue, no quip that would make him feel like all awkwardness had slid away. This meeting wasn't under normal circumstances.

Jimmy Novak was right behind Jo, inviting them in, that hand on Jo's arm territorial and very possessive; the way he stepped in front of her protective. Dean's mind raced, putting that together with Jo's pregnancy in a conclusion he didn't really want to consider. He could smell her perfume now, that same perfume that had been on Castiel when he'd seen him. He swallowed hard. At the very least, Jimmy and Jo were lovers. Remembering Jimmy and Jo both, he thought it was probably more than that.

He let himself be led inside, into a large living room, hearing Sam's apologies for barging in on them and Jimmy's polite invitation to sit. It was Sam who asked the questions Dean wanted to ask, but Dean sat there watching Jo and Jimmy both, trying to understand what was happening here.

"What happened, Jo? When were you brought back?" Sam's voice was gentle, coaxing.

She adjusted her position in the circle of Jimmy's arm, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, before raising it again. "I woke up in an apartment by myself," Jo told them, patting her belly. She looked tired, the purple smudge of shadows beneath her eyes. "It was the day after Carthage."

A baby. Hers and Jimmy's. Had to be, unless he was reading all the clues wrong. Dean was having trouble with that, both of those things freaking him out more than a little. Jo and Jimmy? He couldn't see them together at all. And Jo pregnant by Jimmy?

He sucked in a breath to steady himself.

"You weren't hurt," Sam asked. Good old Sam, not quite as dumbstruck as Dean apparently.

"Nope. No sign of the wounds, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't have nightmares about it or phantom pains. Everything was arranged here for me. I had what I needed. Food, clothes, a place to rest. I always had what I needed."

"Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out on the floor of a hardware store." Dean blurted the words out, unable to stop staring at her stomach.

"You think it's not weird for me, Dean? I was dead and then I wasn't. I knew I was supposed to be dead. You know, I even thought I was in some kind of hell until an angel showed up to guard me."

"You couldn't have called?" He glanced up at her eyes. What was he hoping to see there, he wondered. Regret maybe, that she hadn't called him? Or called _someone_, at least? "A few of us might have been happy to know you were alive after that."

Her expression hardened. "Called? No, I couldn't have called. When I call out, even now, I get 'cannot be completed as dialed' messages. I couldn't…can't…even leave this town. I set foot outside the city limits and I loop to town center. I'm marooned here, Dean." Getting up, she went to the cupboard in the corner and opened it, retrieving a box and bringing it to the coffee table. She set it down. "All I can do is put together files and even then, I have to ask Theresa at the library for help with the out-of-town work on them."

With lips set in a thin line, she reached inside the box, pulled out several folders and slammed them down. "You once said I put together a good file. There you go. Files. And they're all yours because I'm trapped here. I can't leave and I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave."

"Jimmy-"

"Oh, he can leave if he's flying angel air, but otherwise, he's just as stuck as I am. We get to sit here and have babies. This town is a cage. It's big and shiny and there's plenty here, but it's still a cage."

As she spoke, her tone got sharper and sharper until that last word was spat out. He blinked. "You're taking it well."

"It's been a sore subject off and on for awhile," Jimmy explained, catching her hand in his.

"Freakin' angels," she muttered, sitting back beside Jimmy. "Did I mention the best part? This one angel that was here to guard me? Put me in a time loop."

"You were in a time loop?" Sam glanced at Dean, probably remembering Gabriel's penchant for them, though Gabriel was long gone now, killed by Lucifer. Dean even sort of missed him a little.

"Sure was. Dick angel thought he was being really funny. Castiel put a stop to that."

"Good for him."

"He puts a stop to that, then turns around and leaves the barrier up that keeps us here. He's real swell."

She appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Are you okay, Jo?"

"There was an agreement made and welched on. Angels aren't my favorite thing in the world." She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm…tired. It's been a long day and I…"

"Hormones, busy day, demon." Jimmy put an arm around Jo again and nodded, hand chafing her arm in slow strokes. "Give it a couple minutes."

Demon? "Okay." Dean cleared his throat, searching for some other topic that might not cause a strange mood shift. "Cas tell you anything about a problem with the vessels?"

Jo rubbed one hand in a circle on her stomach. "Do we know about the vessel problem?" She patted Jimmy's leg with her other hand. "Is there a vessel problem?"

Covering her hand with his, Jimmy grasped her fingers. "Jo…."

"Oh right, _that_ vessel problem. You know about it then? How the arrogant angels dropped the ball and let all the vessels be killed? Why do you think I was brought back and set here out of the way? All I am is a vessel incubator. Someone had to push out Jimmy's babies and because of my super special genes and extra fertile eggs, it falls on me to do that - because Amelia wouldn't come back down here. She didn't want to come back." Her teeth grazed her lower lip and she nodded. "I'm so fertile, I got knocked up on the first try. How's that for special?"

"Good to know you're not bitter or anything."

Her smile was sweet. "The angels can shove it all up their non-corporeal asses. Cas, too."

In the awkward silence that fell, Dean watched Jimmy and Jo's faces. They appeared to have an entire conversation without words, ending when Jo got up and flounced from the room. After a minute, Jimmy excused himself and followed her.

"What the hell was that," he whispered to Sam.

"She's a little on edge looks like."

"A little?"

Jimmy rejoined them. "Sorry about that. Jo's lying down for awhile. She usually rests in the afternoon, but we had some excitement and she's a little tired."

"Looks to me like you've had a _lot_ of excitement," Dean remarked. "How far along is she?"

A slow, satisfied grin tugged Jimmy's lips and he stretched his arms along the couch back. "About six months."

"Congratulations." Sam raised his brows at Dean and jerked his head towards Jimmy.

"Yeah, congrats. So what kind of excitement were you talking about?"

"We had a demon break in."

No more information was forthcoming and Dean shook his head. "You've been Cas's vessel too long. Details, Jimmy?"

"Oh. Um…female, apparently has a thing for Castiel. She called him yummy and…" he snapped his fingers, "she said her hounds killed Jo."

He and Sam groaned at the same time. "Great. Meg." Dean stood and began to pace. "Out of all the demons Lucifer bled, why didn't he bleed her? You're awfully calm about this, Jimmy." Turning, he looked at Jimmy. He was relaxed on the couch, legs stretched out and ankles crossed, one foot jiggling, apparently unconcerned about the demon attack.

"Castiel intervened. We're okay."

"This happened when?"

"Just before you got here."

Sam stood as well, moving to the window and parting the curtain to peer out. "Delayed emotional reaction. Mental shock. _That's_ what was wrong with Jo. And why he's so calm."

Jimmy shook his head and laughed. "Guys, it's okay. She's gone. Castiel was here, he made sure we were both fine. Jo's good, I'm good, the baby's good. We're good."

"No, it's not okay."

"Come on. Sit. Castiel sent her host hours away. She probably still thinks he's here. Sit down."

Sam crossed to the chair at one end of the couch. "Okay, Jimmy. We'll sit awhile. Dean, let's sit."

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes and took the chair at the other end of the table. "Tell us about Jo. Does she really loop to town center? Just, uh, blink and she's there, like Jeannie?"

"No, no it's not like that, Dean. She goes into a trance state and wakes up there. She walks or drives herself."

"I see." He picked up a file, opened it, and flipped through it before stacking it back on the others. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"All of it. This. Your family."

"You mean Amelia and Claire? They're happy in heaven."

He snorted. "You been there?"

"No, but Castiel says the individual boundaries are broken and he can't figure out how to put them back, whatever that means."

"Good," Sam said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. "It'll be better that way. Let it stay broken, so people can find each other and maybe some real peace."

"Look, he says they're happy together up there and I believe him. I have Jo and a baby on the way and I'm content with that. Of course I miss Amelia and Claire, but I'll see them again some day."

Dean sat back. "Did Cas know why Jo was chosen?"

"Her super special genes and extra fertile eggs. Seriously, that's really it. Genetics. Apparently, each vessel has a certain number of potential mates out there and Jo's one of them. With Amelia not willing to come back, Jo was the most compatible."

"You have any idea why Amelia didn't want to come back?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. Claire's birth was hard on her. The whole pregnancy was an overall nightmare for her. Claire was a miracle anyway. We'd thought she couldn't have kids, so her being pregnant at all was…"

"A miracle," Sam finished for him. "She didn't want to go through that again."

"Nope. It was her decision. Castiel argued with her, did his best to get her to come back. She told him to give me her blessing to move on and have a family with another woman."

"Claire wouldn't come back either?"

"Her mother needed her. That's what she told Cas to tell me. Her mother needed her and she'd look forward to seeing me again some day." He sat up. "What was Castiel supposed to do? Force them back down?"

Yes, Dean thought silently to himself.

"Jo's right for this, Dean. She's young, healthy, and she knows all of this life. She embraces it, understands it. She _gets_ me."

"Does she?"

"This vessel line is voluntary. No cupid's arrow, only free will choices."

"Jo _agreed_ to this? Because it doesn't sound to me like she's too thrilled with the arrangement."

Jimmy's voice turned hard and cool. "You have no idea what we've gone through together. We've both made decisions, took vows. Jo's my wife. _My wife_. She carries our child. I'll love, honor, and protect both her and any children we have."

Dean leaned forward now, moving close, staring into Jimmy's eyes, ignoring how Sam cleared his throat twice in a row. "You mean like Amelia and Claire were protected?"

"Dean!" Jo's voice came from behind him. She came into view, anger on her face. "Don't you dare lay that on him! Castiel was the one who promised them safety, who put the guard on them who betrayed them. Jimmy tried to protect them by leaving. He _tried_. Who are you to criticize?"

The words hit him hard. Who _was_ he to criticize with some of the things he'd done in the name of protecting family and friends?

She sat beside Jimmy. "Maybe this isn't saving the world, but we're needed. The angels need us. Think about it, Dean. I mean really think."

"Now you're happy with the situation? Because a bit ago you were pissed."

She grasped Jimmy's hand, her own hand turned so that her rings were visible. "What can I say? I'm my mother's daughter. I can be pissed one minute and fine the next. There has to be a vessel line. They have to be able to communicate with us and as much as they frustrate us, Castiel's doing what he can to change their attitudes. He's trying." Jo watched him a long moment, then stood again, motioning. "Get up."

"What?"

"I said get up. You're gonna piss on my party, then I'm gonna show you just what you're pissing on." She went around the table and started down the hall. "Come. Now."

He glanced at Jimmy. "Damn, she's bossy."

"Sometimes." There was a hint of amusement on his face. "I'd follow her. She's not above grabbing your ear and dragging you when she's pissed."

"She do that to you often?" Still, he was curious what Jo wanted to show him. He got up and followed her.

Jo led him into a bedroom and flipped on the light. He saw a crib, dresser, table. All ready for a baby. There was a rocking chair to one side. He swallowed hard. The colors were feminine in shade, muted pastels.

"Geez, Jo."

"Jimmy wants to name her Katherine, Katie for short, but we've got awhile yet to argue that."

"You're really doing this?"

She pointed at her stomach. "A little late to back out. I'm committed to this, to being a wife, a mother, a hunter if I ever get the chance again."

"You're planning on hunting with a kid? Let me introduce you to Sammy and I, in case we haven't met. You know, two guys who were raised in it -"

"And I wasn't?"

"You're going to get yourself killed. And Jimmy and that baby, too."

She crossed her arms. "Nice to know your confidence in my skills has dipped since we partnered up last. Was it the whole dying thing? Because if it is, it seems a little hypocritical considering how many times _you've_ bit the big one."

"It's not funny, Jo."

"I know."

"Why are you making jokes?"

"Why are you _not_?"

"You're out, Jo. Stay out. You have something more to your life now, something that's good and real. You have a chance. You've got it. Don't jeopardize it for hunting. Don't be stupid." He shook his head, pointing at himself. "Don't be me. You grab normal with both hands and hold on tight."

"Normal isn't going to happen, Dean. As long as Jimmy is a vessel and I'm the wife of one and the mother of vessels, we're targets. I'm not out. You're kidding yourself if you think any of this here," she gestured, "means that." She left the room and walked back towards the living room.

Dean stayed in the baby's room a moment longer, then turned out the light and followed her once more. "It won't work, you know. This family unit thing. It's doomed to failure."

"Aren't you full of sunshine?"

Sam and Jimmy were quiet, both watching them, and Dean turned his attention to Jimmy. "History teach you nothing, Jimmy? Your family is _dead_ because of this and you're willing to try again? You're willing to put Jo and that baby in danger?"

Jo made a noise of protest. "Like I'm some damsel in distress who can't take care of herself. Do you really remember the woman I am, or only the girl I was? We'll do what we have to and it's no concern of yours."

"She's correct, Dean." The voice was lower, still Jimmy's, yet no longer his. Sometime while Dean had been in the baby's room, Castiel had decided to join them.

"Well, well, seems you _are_ keeping a woman, Cas."

"She's not mine to keep or not to keep. She's Jimmy's wife. Their life together isn't your worry. You've learned what you came to learn. Both of you should go."

"We can't, Cas," Sam told him.

"What prevents that occurrence?"

Dean watched Jo's face as he spoke. "Because Bobby and Ellen are flying in." Jo wasn't surprised. She already knew, that was what her calm meant. "You knew about your mom."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Not about her flying in, but…yeah. I knew she was alive, that she's been looking for me."

"Ellen never said a word about you when we were there," Sam said. "Didn't mention you."

Dean crossed the rest of the way to the couch and chairs. "You haven't seen her though, right?"

"No, I've seen her. She just didn't see me."

Castiel's expression was faintly guilty. "That's not…entirely true."

Jo turned to him. "Explain."

He glanced at her twice, the guilt increasing. "I brought Ellen here to see you not too long ago while you were sleeping."

"I see." Her nod was slow. "Didn't by chance turn your back on her, did you?"

"Perhaps. You'd kicked the covers off. I thought you might be cold."

"That's sweet. Isn't that sweet, Sam?" Dean sighed a little, seeing right away the point Jo was going to make.

"Sure is, Dean. Considerate."

Jo's brows raised. "More considerate than you know, but not to me. Cas…. You showed Ellen Harvelle her married, pregnant, and _missing_ daughter, then turned your back on her in a room that has framed wedding pictures on the dresser. Think about that."

"It was dark," he protested.

"You know my mother."

"It was dark," he reiterated with less certainty than before.

"Castiel. It's Ellen Harvelle. Think." As he lips parted and his expression shifted to acknowledgment of the mistake, she nodded. "Oh yeah. She looked. She leaned down, studied them really well, and all she had to do was ask Bobby if he knew the name of your vessel. It was simple after that." She leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling. "What time is their flight coming in, Dean? We should be there to meet them."

"It's Christmas, so they had some trouble. Won't be in until four tomorrow afternoon."

She sighed again. "All right. Cas, Jimmy has to meet my mother tomorrow, so I'm going to need you to go so I can prepare him for that."

Castiel stared at the table, frowning. "I apologize, Jo. I thought I was helping."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "It must be time for us to meet."

Jo invited them to stay for dinner and while Sam kept making motions towards the door, Dean wasn't willing to leave yet. There was still more he wanted to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Eleven  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch.11 - Sam explains something previously unrealized by Jimmy and Jo, Jimmy has a meltdown, and Ellen and Jo are reunited.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: "Do I offend?" with an armpit sniff is a reference to 'Pretty in Pink'.

* * *

Jimmy finished fixing dinner with Sam's help, not Jo's. Jo was simply too tired to stand and help.

Jo and Dean sat at opposite sides of the table staring at each other, yet not talking. Dean's gaze remained fixed on her stomach, as though he couldn't begin to fathom her pregnancy, which was putting Jimmy on the defensive. Dean was acting like he and Sam deserved explanations for every little thing and from where Jimmy sat, they didn't need any explanations at all about him and Jo. It wasn't like Jo had died as Dean's girlfriend. She hadn't been anyone's girlfriend when she'd died. She'd been a single woman and when Jimmy had settled here as a widower, he'd had every right to look to her for companionship and more.

Sam, on the other hand, tried to keep things neutral. He asked questions, then watched everyone carefully as conversation went round and round. Jimmy had the feeling that Sam actually knew more than he let on; that he gleaned more information by watching than by talking.

They finished chopping vegetables for the salad, the task that Meg had interrupted, and made a full package of noodles instead of the half that he'd had planned. Noodles would help stretch the meal. It was a tactic he remembered Amelia had used often in their first couple years. Plain rice and noodles could stretch a food budget. He also brought out the last loaf of cranberry-orange bread Jo had made.

"What's Ellen like," he asked Sam in a low voice, slicing the bread. With the meeting of himself and Ellen now certain, he wasn't sure he was ready for it. Not now. Not dealing with a demon and Sam and Dean's appearance in their lives. Add in Ellen and he felt slightly panicked.

"Protective. Don't worry, she'll like you. As long as she knows you're good to Jo, you'll be set with her. Heaven help the man or beast who harms her little girl. Jo means everything to her." Sam took the salad to the table and returned. "Trust me, Jimmy. It's obvious you're good to Jo. When Ellen sees that, she'll accept you."

Dinner was subdued, Jimmy and Sam keeping the conversation moving. They discussed music mainly, with the occasional derisive snort from Dean's direction over Sam's preferences and taste. Jimmy kept an eye on Jo, knowing he should have insisted she rest awhile before talking to Sam and Dean. She was exhausted, nearly asleep over her plate, not eating with her usual gusto.

Stretching out a hand beneath the table, he set it on her leg, gave a light squeeze. "You look ready to drop. Why don't you go lie down for awhile? I mean actually lie down this time instead of waiting a few minutes and coming back out. We'll clean up, wash the pans, and when we're done I'll wake you."

One hand covered his, the other putting her fork down and pressing on her stomach. "I'm gonna have to. I can't stay awake." She glanced at their guests. "The life of a pregnant girl, guys. I either nap, or we continue talking tomorrow. I just can't shop all day, deal with a demon, and stay up half the night without a nap."

"No, go Jo. You rest. It's fine." Dean took the last slice of bread and put it on his plate. "Like Jimmy said, we'll do the washing up."

He helped her up, gave her a kiss, and when she was out of sight, he began to clear the table. "How'd you find us?"

Sam began to help him. "It wasn't hard once we knew to look for you. We didn't expect Jo, though. I didn't find anything that mentioned her name. Usually wedding notices and things like that can be found online."

"There wasn't any announcement in the paper or anything. Nothing that could be looked up online. He shielded that information somehow. Gabriel kept it pretty under the radar that way, part of his job of protecting her."

Dean looked up, eyes wide, gulping down the bite he'd just taken with a pained frown. "You just say Gabriel? As in archangel, likes to pretend he's a trickster Gabriel?"

"I did. He was brought here to watch over Jo and protect her. It was supposed to be his main task until I arrived."

"Gabriel died, Jimmy."

"In a noble, selfless way, too," Sam added. "He took a stand."

He rearranged the pans in the dishwasher. "No, this was after he died. He was brought back, too." How many people had been brought back, he wondered. More than just all of them? Were there others across the globe who'd died and returned?

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "I thought we'd seen the last of him."

"Guess you can't keep a smart-ass angel down," Dean replied, sliding his plate across the table for Jimmy to take. "He the one who put Jo in a time loop?"

Jimmy nodded and closed the dishwasher. "He thought it was funny. Kept her in the loop for, I don't know," he shrugged, "a year, year and a half's worth of days."

"Yeah, he thinks that's real funny." Dean's tone indicated he didn't appreciate it nearly as much as Gabriel did.

"For awhile you even think you're going crazy from it." Sam looked down at the floor. "He still hanging around?"

"He pops in. I thought Castiel was going to find him earlier, after the demon, but apparently not, since he came back without him."

When they'd finished cleaning up, Jimmy went to the bedroom to wake Jo. He hated to, since she was sound asleep, but he'd told her he would. Lying beside her with his head propped on one hand, he touched her face with soft sweeps of his fingertips.

"Time to wake up."

She frowned, groaned.

"Come on, Jo. If you sleep too long now, you'll be up at three wide awake."

She shifted a little, turning her head on the pillow, her reply sleepy and interrupted by a yawn. "I'll wake up anyway." She stretched. "Mmm…. What time is it?"

"Time to put out a plate of cookies and give Sam and Dean some Christmas cheer."

Her eyes opened. "Eggnog."

"I think they might appreciate it." He helped her up and they returned to the living room together, hand in hand.

* * *

Jo looked better after resting awhile, some of the tightness gone from the set of her mouth, and the shadows beneath her eyes lessened. She asked Dean to help her in the kitchen and he followed, thinking he might make one last ditch effort to convince her of the truth of her situation. It wasn't about happiness for any of them. It never was. Happiness was fleeting in the life they led. "It's not going to last, Jo. Some day, when you can't have kids anymore, they'll take Jimmy back. The angels won't let him go."

"You think we don't know that? Christ, Dean. How dumb do you think we are? We know all of that."

"And you're still doing this?"

She set glasses on a tray, then began to fill them from a container. First eggnog in each, then some milk, whipped cream, and a dash of nutmeg. Reaching up into a cupboard, she drew out two tiny whiskey bottles and set them by two of the glasses. "You and Sam like some extra cheer with your 'nog, right?"

"Extra cheer would be good right now." He cleared his throat. "You got a plan for when that happens; when they take him back? Or are you going to wonder, like _she_ did if he's okay? Will you accept it? Or maybe hunt with kids in tow like my dad did, mad at the world for what you had and lost?"

She put the milk, eggnog, and whipped cream back in the fridge. "Maybe I'll do what my mom did. Run a business -"

"And raise kids who know about the life and want to help so badly that they run off straight into it, then get themselves killed and resurrected over and over again because they're important vessels. It's not going to stop. It's a cycle that never stops. You can tell yourself it will. You can pretend, deny, and delude yourself otherwise, but that won't change it. They'll die, but they won't stay dead. Them, Jimmy. And it's a hell all itself when they won't let you stay dead." He hadn't meant to loose those words at her, nor had he meant to release the choking wave of emotion.

She turned, gaze thoughtful as she looked up at him. "How many times have you died, Dean?"

He let his attention turn from her to the tray of glasses. "I don't know. Hundreds. I've lost count."

Jo raised her hands, cupped his face like Ellen had at Bobby's. Her touch was cool, gentle, and almost loving. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks before she slid a hand behind his neck, the other going to his shoulder and urging him to lean down. Her arms enfolded him, her cheek pressing to his. Slowly, Dean returned the hug. It was a comforting embrace, friendly yet with a motherly feel that made him want to hold on to her and never let go. Even the press of her belly comforted. Jo didn't say anything, hands stroking his hair and back in soft sweeps.

He closed his eyes, letting himself sag against her for just a moment. In the other room, he could hear Sam and Jimmy talking and drew back, embarrassed by the emotion. He tried to give her a cocky smile, well aware that it missed that mark by several miles instead of just one. "Hey, no rest for the wicked, right?"

She made one last touch to his cheek before stepping back to the counter. "You're a good man, Dean." Jo adjusted the glasses. "I saw that when you walked into the Roadhouse and I saw it in Carthage when you took a moment to comfort a friend and kiss her goodbye when you knew there was no way she was going to survive. You've always been a good man."

"Maybe that's why they won't let me go."

"Maybe they're afraid of what'll become of this world without you here." Her sidelong glance was cautious, measuring, her words giving him something to think about. It probably wasn't true, but the thought that the angels continued to pin various hopes on him was sadly just like them. It was something they'd do.

He nodded. "Could be. Whatever the reason, I don't think I'm going upstairs or back downstairs anytime soon."

She took a large plate from one cupboard and reached for several large tins, opening them. Inside were different kinds of what looked to be homemade cookies. When she'd laid a random number of each kind of cookie on the plate, she closed the tins. "Carry the tray for me?"

Dean reached for it and followed her back into the living room.

* * *

Gabriel's sudden appearance as soon as there were cookies didn't surprise Sam, though Dean looked a bit startled when the archangel materialized stretched out beside him on the couch. "Evening, everyone. Hail, hail, the gang's all here - minus two that is. Shall we work on a secret handshake now or later for the 'formerly dead' club?" He loosed a satisfied sigh and turned down Jo's offer of eggnog, making a glass appear in his hand. "I can get my own. You just stay sitting still, pretty mama."

"Sounds like you've already had a bit of cheer," Jimmy observed, swirling his own glass a little.

"'Tis the season to be jolly after all. Anyone need a refill?"

No one did.

"Good to see you alive, Gabriel," Sam said, though he had mixed feelings about him. On one hand, he'd been a dick to them, but on the other, he'd given him what they'd needed to end the Apocalypse.

Gabriel smiled. "Liar. Don't worry. I'm too busy these days to look in on you two schmucks, though if you say pretty please, I might make an exception."

"No thank you." Dean scooted as far from Gabriel as he could manage.

He sniffed in the general direction of his armpits and asked with wide eyes, "Do I offend?"

"Duckie, Jon Cryer," Sam identified as Dean snapped his fingers and said, "'Pretty in Pink'."

Jimmy made an odd choking noise. "Which one of you has the thing for Molly Ringwald?"

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean and declined to answer. Dean however, was not as reticent.

"I'll admit Molly was kind of cute, but 'Pretty in Pink' is all about Annie Potts, Jimmy. Annie Potts."

Jo's brows rose. "Okay. In general, Gabriel, yes you do offend." She smiled and reached for a cookie. "But I doubt you stink. Usually you smell pretty good, like sandalwood and evergreen."

All eyes turned to her and she shrugged. "I can notice things like that. Don't have to like someone to think they smell good."

"Right. Gabriel, I've got a bone to pick with you," Dean began.

"And so it begins." Gabriel made a plate piled with cookies appear in his hands. "What's your beef with me this time, Dean-o?" He selected a cookie and bit into it.

"What's going to happen to those two," he pointed at Jimmy and Jo, "when she can't have kids anymore? This life they have together going to go 'poof'?"

"Wait a minute, whoa." Gabriel held up a hand. "What do you mean when she can't have kids anymore?"

The way he'd said it, as though it wasn't a thing to be concerned over, made Sam think fast and furious about what they knew and what they knew Gabriel alone was capable of.

"It's a rather obvious thing, Gabriel. She's got, what, fifteen years or so before menopause? Which means no more kids. This isn't a difficult concept. Every woman in the world goes through it. It's kind of how they're made."

Gabriel nodded. "You're right. She will go through it, too, just like every woman. But you're wrong as well."

He had an idea and maybe it was too far off base, but it seemed plausible.

"You're going to strain your brain thinking that hard, Sam-boy."

Leaning forward, he put his glass back down on the tray, ignoring Gabriel a minute to focus on Jo. "Jo, what did they ask you to do? I mean all of it. What was the full gist of the conversation and what you agreed to?"

She licked her lips. "I agreed to have babies that would grow up to become vessels."

"And?"

"Oooh, someone's hot tonight!" Gabriel fanned himself with a hand. "You really are the smart one, aren't you Sam?"

"And what?" Jo shook her head, confusion in her eyes. "I said I'd marry Jimmy and have babies. That's sort of the deal."

Sam glanced at the others, then looked back at her. "No, no, see I think there's more to it than that." He couldn't help gesturing at Jimmy, moving his hands as he spoke to illustrate the points he was making. "There's one regular grade vessel, right? Him. It's not really possible for you and Jimmy to have enough kids in fifteen years to bring the vessel number up fast enough. Even if you ended up having several kids at a time, it wouldn't be enough - especially with Cas still needing Jimmy." He saw Jimmy sit back, a thoughtful expression on his face, and hurried on. "Gabriel, correct me if I'm wrong on any of this. First off, none of this is natural. Jo was dead, Jimmy twice now, plus he's an angelic vessel. Those aren't in the realm of normal, every day for every day people natural things."

Dean reached for the last of the cookies on the plate. "Spit it out, Sam."

"Patience, Dean. Think about it. How would you do this, the vessel thing, if you were arranging it?"

"I'd give the angels their own bodies so they weren't wearing people for one thing."

Sam sighed. It was an old gripe of Dean's. "Aside from that. How else would you do it?"

"Why don't you tell us?"

"Okay." He nodded. "You've got a vessel. His family is dead, they refuse to come back down, and you need a mate for him to continue the line. Say there are five candidates available, but only one knows about hunting, angels, demons and all of it."

"All the candidates were dead," Gabriel pointed out. "Even Jo. That playing field was even."

"Yes, but out of all that would have been available, she was the only one that had certain knowledge, right?"

"Give the boy a gold star! Jo was the only hunter in those compatible with Jimmy. None of the rest had the sort of level of knowledge she had."

He was beginning to feel excited now, sure he was onto something. "Which means that it was known when Jo died that Amelia would also die and then refuse to return. Jo was brought back immediately to begin preparing her for that day Jimmy would be brought to her. She was cut off from all of us, had to either make friends or be alone and I'll bet, like most hunters, you chose alone most of the time, right, Jo? Plus there was the time loop that kept anything really permanent from forming."

She nodded. "I have some friends, but only a couple who semi-understand, and one who I think is psychic or something because he knows all about that stuff."

"And you were lonely until Castiel dropped Jimmy down here with you, right?"

"Pretty much. I had Gabriel to talk to, but we don't talk so much as snark at each other."

Sam warmed to the subject. "You make sure she's lonely, so that when the vessel arrives, he's a kindred spirit - and it helps that she knows him already from the angel inside him. Sort of knows him, anyway. She recognizes him, knows she can talk to him about hunting." He looked at Jo, studied her. There was an even more mature edge to her than the last time they'd seen her. She'd lost all girlishness and become a woman in full. He still remembered how very young she'd looked during their first meeting at the Roadhouse. "She's young enough to be open to things, yet old enough to know when to say no, or to hold her tongue. She's the right temperament to mesh with the vessel, just enough different from Amelia to help him move on and accept a new life. She's pretty enough to tempt him and maybe he sees her as beautiful. I'm betting he does, because if they're going to replenish the vessels, there'd have to be one helluva natural physical attraction as well. To be blunt, the sex has to be good and honestly, I don't think good sex would be enough for either of them."

Jo looked away, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks and the hint of a smile on her lips. He'd bet their sex life was pretty awesome.

"They'd have to be at optimum physical condition, compatible physically, emotionally, and spiritually, combined as one to perform a task that is rather open-ended."

Gabriel was watching him very intently. "Open-ended?"

"Yeah. It sounds to me from what Jo just said a few minutes ago, that you didn't explain what agreeing to do that means to them personally. I mean both of them, not just Jo."

"I figured I had a good decade before Jo would realize she wasn't aging like all the other mothers." His shrug was unconcerned. "As for Jimmy, it's not like he's aging anyway because of Castiel."

"You didn't tell them," Sam said, shaking his head. "You should have."

"I'm not quite following you, Sam. Tell us _what_?" Jo crossed her arms, exchanging a glance with Jimmy.

Dean drank the last of his eggnog and set the glass down on the tray with a thump. "Dude, the point? I think it's time to get to it."

"You really don't see it? None of you?" Jimmy maybe did, he thought with a quick glance his way. He was staring at the carpet with the sort of concentration Castiel used. "Jo's not going to age, Dean. No more than Jimmy will. Not yet, anyway. Not until they've had a number of children that will themselves have children to add to the vessel numbers needed. I mean, in theory, their descendants a couple hundred years from now could easily baby-sit their own great-great-great uncles and aunts. Or however many greats that is."

"I don't want to live forever, nor do I want to do it having kids every couple years." Jo's eyes widened. "Gabriel, that's not what I signed up for."

"It's not like that." Gabriel got up and went to her, kneeling beside her. Sam noticed that his voice was gentler when he spoke to Jo. "You'll have a few now, then recover while they grow. Once they're adults, maybe with children of their own, you'll go through it again, and so on. It won't be forever. A few generations is all it'll take for an acceptable number. After that, I don't see why you and Jimmy can't be allowed to grow old together and find rest."

"Like Cas is going to give up his vessel."

"Once the first generation is grown, if one of them chooses to take Castiel in his stead, Jimmy won't have to be a vessel any longer. If not that generation, then the next."

"And if I get hurt and die," Jo asked. "What then?

"Then -"

"They bring you back," Dean interjected in a morose, sad tone. "Welcome to that club, too, Jo. Maybe we _do_ need a secret handshake."

* * *

Jimmy had thought he'd heard everything from angels by now. He'd heard the promises, heard the half-truths, heard the pleas, but this? While it was a relief of sorts to know he was going to have plenty of time with Jo, it also brought on a feeling of outrage on her behalf. He sat staring at the carpet, only partially listening to explosive argument going on around him that slid from the fairness of this latest revelation to the reality of the demon Meg knowing their location.

By the time Dean's voice reached him, he was seething.

"You going to let her get killed -"

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of people, angels, and demons trying to push me around!" Jimmy stood and began to pace. "Mind your own business, Dean. Jo and the baby are _my_ concern, not yours. She's _my_ wife, not yours."

"She's going to be your second dead wife if Meg comes back here. You sure you can protect her?"

The comment and question rubbed him the wrong way and he recalled earlier, when Dean had made a comment about protecting Amelia and Claire. "You think I made the wrong choices back then? You think I didn't do everything I was able to protect Amelia and Claire?"

"No, I -"

"You think I can't protect Jo now?"

"Frankly, I -"

"You have no room to criticize me. I'll do what I have to." He turned to Gabriel. "You and Castiel…. Don't get me wrong, Gabriel, I do like both of you, but will you butt the hell out of my life? The choices were made, so why are you still here? Jo and I used our free will and made the decisions. You can go now, unless there's _another_ thing you didn't bother to tell us?"

"We'll discuss it later."

"We'll discuss it now."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Okay. Have it your way. Do you really think that your choices and hers were made from free will? All of them? Jo is pregnant because I, mistakenly trying to help the vessel issue, suppressed your free will and manipulated you two into bed together."

He saw Jo cross her arms and Dean and Sam lean forward on the couch with the air of concentration many men gave Sunday afternoon football. "Wrong."

"Your marriage was next, I believe. Your beliefs allowed Jo no other option. Who was manipulating then, Jimmy?"

"She didn't have to say yes."

"Your kidding yourself if you think that. It's her duty to have vessels and that means marrying you because you refuse to have sex with a woman without it. Free will? I think not." He stepped forward. "As for the sex, you were manipulated into the decision, which really was no decision, was it? Pretty young thing, scantily clad beside you doesn't leave much room for thinking of anything _except_ getting her on her back. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're so full of it, Gabriel."

Jo moved from the chair to the couch, sitting beside Dean. "Normally I'm the one arguing with Gabriel. This is a new experience. Jimmy's usually pretty even-tempered."

"I think he's snapped," Dean replied.

"Damn right I've snapped! How can _you_ of all think that free will is an illusion, Gabriel? You've used it yourself. You may have manipulated us and given us the suggestion, but we still had the choice not to have sex that night. We could have said no. It _was_ a free will decision within the circumstances put forth. We chose to have sex."

"My suggestion was too strong for there to be resistance to it."

"Hubris much? Watch it, Gabriel, or you'll start living one of Lucifer's sins." Surprise flashed in Gabriel's eyes and Jimmy continued. "As for marriage? We had the time. We had all the time in the world available to us because of you and Jo made that choice on her own. I didn't push her into it and neither did you. She decided for herself to make that leap. And as for sex again, we had ample opportunity for free will decisions until we both felt we were ready. When we _did_ have sex, it was a choice that seemed the right one to make at that time." He sighed. "So get over yourself, oh powerful archangel. There were a number of creative things you could have done when you realized Jo'd gotten pregnant. You just didn't want to do them."

"Some of those creative things were a part of messing with time, something I'd promised Castiel I wouldn't do again with you two."

Jimmy pointed at him. "You made a free will decision right there to abide by that promise."

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort and stopped. "I can't argue with that one," he admitted a moment later.

"You can't argue with any of the points, not really. Our journey may be scheduled to go one place, but we can make all sorts of choices along our journey that still take us to that destination point."

Dean cleared his throat. "Even when manipulated, you still have the choice to cave to it or not - or even make your own third option no one else considered before. I think Sam and I know a little something about that, Gabriel."

For a second, the archangel looked mildly ill, but then he swallowed hard and nodded, his voice soft. "I concede the argument."

"Will wonders never cease," Jo said.

Jimmy felt drained, the last of his anger slipping from him. He returned to his chair and when Jo came back over to join him, he eased her onto his lap.

* * *

Castiel listened from above, careful not to speak, though several times he wanted to. It was one thing to speak in Jimmy's mind using that direct line he had due to Jimmy being his vessel, but another thing entirely to speak and hurt all in the house save Gabriel.

He'd though Jo and Jimmy had both understood the conditions of the agreement. Was it his fault that they hadn't? After all, angels were used to thinking in terms of centuries. Humans weren't. Had he neglected to make certain they realized the fullness of what was needed from them?

Or was it truly Gabriel's screw-up?

"Leave out one little thing and pregnant women sure get testy," Gabriel drawled, appearing beside him.

Speak of the devil…. He sighed in exasperation.

"Relax, Castiel. I'm the one supposed to do all of the vessel line detail things." He tapped a finger to his own chest. "I'm the messenger here, remember? And it's not a screw-up. All four of them needed to be aware of the situation as it really is. Jimmy now knows he won't have to be a vessel forever and Jo knows their life together won't be cut short. Dean needed to see an unconventional relationship that's working and will continue to work long after he's gone. He's watching them, studying, learning. He's going to see what he needs to and that constricted view of 'normal' he has is going to be turned upside down by the time he leaves here. As for Sam…. He needed to know they aren't alone. They'll have allies and he's going to find out that those two down there are going to call them family. To Jo, they already are."

He watched Gabriel, relaxing a fraction.

"As for the subject of free will?" He shrugged. "What can I say? Jimmy's view fascinates me. Shows he's given this some thought."

* * *

Jo would admit to being rather relieved when Gabriel decided it was time to leave. His departure allowed the rest of them to begin relaxing. It also enabled her to focus on Jimmy.

They'd been together long enough that Jo could see the insecurity nestling inside him the longer the evening wore on. It was apparent in the constant little touches and in the way he never let her far from him.

Staking claim.

At another time, Jo might have found it amusing that Jimmy was finding Dean and Sam competition. Right now, though, it was the last thing they needed. So she made her own claim upon him as they lounged together on the couch, resting her hand high on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze. "We're gonna go to bed. The couch and chair are both comfortable. You're welcome to stay, but we're kind of tired. Extra blankets and pillows are in the closet at the end of the hall. If you get hungry, feel free to forage through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer."

Once in their room, Jo did her best to reassure Jimmy that neither Dean nor Sam were a threat to him. Much later, as they were lying quietly together, with sleep most definitely on the horizon, Jimmy told her he loved her. She'd known it already. How could she not? Every touch, every glance, every considerate action towards her in and out of bed indicated that feeling. He never 'had sex' with her now - what he did was make love to her and with her.

Funny how she'd always dismissed that romance book description of sex, then discovered it actually _could_ describe it.

Gabriel had been right that day when he'd told her that Jimmy would try to be what she needed.

She smiled in the dark, turning her head. "I love you, too."

Jo closed her eyes and fell asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

He told her he loved her as they lay together drifting to sleep. It felt like the right time to say it, so he did. Up until now he'd avoided looking too closely at his growing feelings for her. Maybe it was their whole situation. Maybe it wasn't. Did it matter the reason it had come about? He felt for her what he'd felt for Amelia.

Love.

And it didn't feel disloyal to Amelia to admit that to himself and to Jo. She was his wife now, his future, and it was right and good to love her.

Jo clasped his hand, twined their fingers and snuggled back against him. She turned her head. He could see she was smiling. "I love you, too."

He held her tighter.

Heaven help him, tomorrow he was meeting Ellen Harvelle.

* * *

Dean paused in spreading a blanket on the couch. That was definitely a groan he'd heard from the direction of Jimmy and Jo's bedroom. He stood up straight and looked at Sam, who'd just come from the bathroom. He gestured at the hall. "Is that….?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Sure is. Sounds suspiciously like maybe Jo is getting 'mouthy'."

"Lucky bastard," Dean muttered, then laughed. "You notice that possessive hand he had on her all night?"

"And the one she had on him." Sam sat in the recliner and pulled a blanket up, then adjusted a pillow behind him and leaned back. "It's understandable though. Him, I mean. Jo did have a thing for you for awhile."

"I remember." Dean sobered and returned his attention to the couch. He'd missed out on a chance with Jo. That timetable had run out before he'd even realized it was gone. It was a bitch to notice these things long after the fact. She was married now, to Jimmy Novak, with a baby on the way. Could the world get any weirder? A sudden thought hit him. "Hey, you think Jo is the news Ellen knew and the reason she wanted us to wait?"

He put the footrest up. "I'm thinking probably she was."

Dean switched off the lights and climbed beneath the blankets.

Jimmy and Jo's couch was the most comfortable couch Dean had slept on in a very long time. He woke feeling rested and stretched. The house smelled comfortingly of cinnamon, evergreen, vanilla, and coffee. If he didn't move, he thought he could slip right back to sleep, wrapped in the welcoming feel of Jo and Jimmy's house.

A door opened and closed. Gradually, he became aware of voices - Sam laughing about something with Jimmy and Jo. He turned his head and saw Sam go towards the garage, Jimmy and Jo behind him. Jimmy and Sam wore coats. Jo touched Jimmy's shoulder and he turned, leaning down and kissing her with a fervor that was uncomfortable to witness.

Dean looked away until the only sounds he heard were those of Jo, alone in the kitchen.

She came into the living room, setting two mugs on the coffee table and sitting on the floor, a tiny mischievous quirk to her lips as she adjusted her blouse over her stomach. "You going to get your ass up anytime soon? It's after nine. Sam almost shot the papergirl already this morning and you somehow slept right through it."

"I was tired. Where'd they go?"

"To get breakfast. We found a bakery awhile back that has some amazing things. Besides, we needed salt."

He sat up and reached for the coffee, nodding at her mug. "Thought pregnant chicks couldn't have coffee."

"Jimmy makes me a separate pot of decaf." She sipped it, then tilted her head a little. "So. Why don't you tell me about her?"

"What 'her' is there to tell you about?"

"The 'her' named Lisa." She shrugged. "Sam told me."

"Yeah, well Sam's got a big mouth."

"Come on. It's Christmas Eve today, Dean. Something obviously happened between you or you'd be there with her, not sleeping on my couch and certainly not running around the country with Sam. Spill."

He took a long drink of coffee in an attempt to stall answering. "I haven't told Sam everything yet. He, uh, caught me in a whopper lie. I should have been straight with him, but he wanted so much for me to have the normal life I wanted. How could I disappoint him, tell him normal fell apart on me?"

"Go on."

"Lisa is an amazing woman. Beautiful, smart, compassionate. She raised a kid all by herself. Raising, I guess I should say. That takes strength, you know? Single moms are a wonder to me."

Jo's gaze was understanding as she nodded. "It does take strength. It'd hard doing the job of two parents."

"Her boy, Ben…. He's turning out great. He's independent as hell these days, smart like her, and the kid's got skills, Jo. He can do anything he puts his mind to and he will. I know he will."

"Sounds like you love him."

"Who wouldn't? He treated me like a father. We tossed a ball around, talked music, movies, tv, girls…. I even helped with homework. Can you believe that? Me, helping with homework while Lisa cooked dinner." He looked away, sipping at the coffee. "But he had this knowledge. I don't know where it came from. Intuition maybe? We were tossing the ball around one night after dinner and he said he knew I wasn't going to stay. Said it so matter of fact, too, like it was some truth. 'Heroes don't stay,' he told me. 'They do what they came to do, then leave to be heroes for someone else.' I thought maybe he'd been watching 'Shane' too much."

"Maybe he just picked up on things between you and Lisa?"

"Maybe. He's smart, though. Figures out things that'd horrify Lisa that he knew." When he'd reached the last swallow of coffee, he set the cup down and slid back down on the pillows, adjusting the blankets. "Jimmy said that you 'get' him. Well, I thought Lisa 'got' me. I thought she was everything I ever wanted." Dean glanced at her. "You ever want something so badly, Jo, that when you get it it doesn't meet your expectations?"

She set her own mug down. He could see that the question had touched a nerve by her expression. Her lips pursed and brows shrugged in an almost regretful way. "I've been there. Couple times in my life now."

"I wasn't the man she remembered and she wasn't the woman I did. That's it in a nutshell. There was no way I could be who I was back when she and I first met. Too much water under the bridge. Too much she didn't understand, though she tried. Then Sam came back and that was it." He stretched out his arm, fingers barely able to touch one of her knees. He tapped it lightly. "Tell me things really are good with you and Jimmy."

_Give me hope_, he wanted to say, yet couldn't loose the words.

Jo took his hand in hers and held it. Her smile was soft, content. "Things are better than I ever thought they could be. Marriage is so much more than I thought it was. Every day is different. Every day I learn something new about him. And he 'gets' me, too. He's got me figured out, Dean. He knows when to let me do my own thing and when to be king of the castle and lord of the manor."

"Self-respect intact," he asked, smiling.

"Very much so, though Gabriel's stunt back in July was a tiny stumbling block when he quit changing my memories and I knew what happened."

"You really think you can make this work?"

"Hell, yeah." Her smile faded and she sighed, her other hand now holding onto his hand as well. "But would you do something for me? Please?"

"Name it."

"Stop thinking in terms of normal and not normal. There's no black-and-white of what's normal for relationships. Normal is a crap idea anyway. Geez, look at me and Jimmy. I'm a dead hunter. He's a twice-dead angelic vessel and widower about a decade older than me. Does half that even sound like normal to you? We're hardly a normal couple by your definition of it. Maybe we have what _looks_ like normal, but it's anything but under the surface. It's not what it seems. To look at us, no one would guess the truth." She shook her head. "And that's okay. The idea of being like everyone else is stupid, in my opinion. I'm hardly like anyone else. I'd be willing to bet that most of those people you think are so normal are anything but."

"Jo…."

"If you have to separate the life from everyday clueless society, then thinking in terms of civilian life and military life works far better than that whole normal crap. There are so many similarities when you really think about it. You're like a career soldier, Dean, but don't give up. Adjust your definition and stop worrying so much about normality." She released his hand and slowly got to her feet. "If you want a shower before they get back, I'd take it now."

He took her advice.

* * *

"Sit down," Bobby told Ellen for about the fifth time in twenty minutes, looking up at her from over the top edge of his newspaper. Their layover had the tremendous potential of becoming an extended stay if the snow didn't let up soon. While he understood Ellen's nervous fidgeting - one didn't fly to meet one's formerly dead daughter every day - she was starting to make the other passengers nervous. One man all bundled up at the edge of the row was watching them and a young mother of two young children kept a wary eye on Ellen as she paced and muttered.

"I can't," Ellen hissed back.

"Sit down or I'll tie you down," he replied in a low, mild, yet firm tone.

Ellen snorted. "You can try it."

One teenager with eyebrow, lip, and nose piercings and a lovely all-black ensemble that was strategically ripped to expose his underwear and everything else smiled, his beady gaze traveling over Ellen with speculation. He could almost hear the kid's lascivious thoughts.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that." Literally. In Georgia. A mind control incident. Wrestling with her had thrown his back out for days. "You know I can and will."

The teenager's brows rose and his mouth opened. Bobby leveled a calm, bland stare at him until he got up, grabbed his things, and left.

Ellen sat down, feet tapping. "I can't sit still, Bobby. I'm two hours from my kid and might as well be two weeks away. If this damn storm would let up…." She made a noise of frustration.

The young mother's expression became one of understanding and she hugged her children tighter to her.

"You could try Dean again. Or Sam."

"Goes to voicemail. Same as Cas. You don't think they went on to Jimmy's without us, do you?"

It was his turn to snort as he folded the paper and set it aside. "You ever know those two boys to mind?"

She pursed her lips, brows shrugging. "Not especially."

"You really think they'll start now? Besides, don't you think they can take care of any trouble they might've found there?"

Ellen looked at him. "I can't lose Jo again, Bobby. Not when I just found her."

He understood that, too. Perhaps more that she could know. "We'll get there. I _will_ get you to her." It was a promise he intended to keep, but Bobby had no idea how he'd manage it.

To his surprise, the snow stopped not five minutes after his promise and less than an hour later, they were on the plane and taking off.

* * *

Ellen hadn't expected a welcome party, but as she and Bobby got off of the escalator, she saw Jo waiting with Jimmy. It had to be Jimmy and not Castiel, because he looked very nervous. Sam and Dean were behind them. Jo's coat was open and she wore a thin loose blouse and jeans. Her long hair was down and to Ellen's eyes, she'd never looked more radiant, beautiful, and peaceful. She was holding hands with Jimmy and Ellen was glad to see that bit of affection. She thought it meant that Jo did have feelings for this man she'd married.

Beside her, Jimmy was in jeans and that dark blue shirt she remembered Cas having worn. He wasn't wearing the tan coat Castiel always wore, but rather a heavier black winter coat.

Jo saw her and waved, her grin one of excitement that nearly had Ellen bursting into tears. Ellen pushed forward through the crowd of people, forgetting Bobby, forgetting Jimmy, Sam and Dean. Jo did the same and they met half way, arms going around each other. Somehow, Ellen had begun crying, but decided it was okay, as Jo was, too.

She drew back, hands going to Jo's arms. "Let me look at you." Her voice shook. "Oh, Jo! You're okay, right? You and the baby? Nothing's wrong, no high blood pressure or gestational diabetes -"

"No, mom, I'm fine. We're both fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I've got one of the best doctors in the area. Your granddaughter and I are perfectly healthy."

"It's a girl?" At Jo's nod, she hugged her again, and noticed the mother with the two children from the plane smiling at them as they passed by.

"Leave me with the bags, Ellen. Thanks. I love being a pack mule." Bobby walked up. Ellen only vaguely remembered dropping her bag in her haste to reach Jo. He looked Jo up and down. "You look good," he told her, "for a dead girl."

"You look good too," she replied with a mischievous quirk to her brow, "for a grouchy old man." She jerked her head towards the three men waiting. "Come on. Since you're both here, you can both meet my husband."

"Did he know it was gonna be two for one," Ellen asked, retrieving her bag from Bobby and starting forward at Jo's urging.

"He did, but he didn't, so go easy on the poor guy, okay? He's nervous enough as it is without you two pulling some kind of stunt on him."

As they stepped over to them, Ellen smiled a little at Dean and Sam. "I don't know why I thought you two would mind me any better than my own kid ever has. You look more rested this time around, boys."

Dean shrugged. "Jo took good care of us last night, gave us a place to crash, and couple good meals now."

"That's my girl." Sounded to her like Jo had done for them exactly what Ellen had done for several hunters over the years she'd run the Roadhouse: given them a place to rest and a meal or two.

"Jimmy did the cooking," Jo corrected, stepping to him and slipping one arm around him so that they were side-by-side. "I just sat and watched him. He likes to cook far more than I do."

Did Jo even realize how Jimmy visibly relaxed when she leaned against him? Yes, Ellen decided. Jo knew very well how to soothe Jimmy's nerves. She also knew how to make it clear that she was all adult now, a mature woman. There'd be no caving in to Ellen's strong will. Jo was a married woman with a baby on the way and the only option Ellen had was to treat her like the adult she was.

Her pleased smile at seeing Jo faded a fraction. Was this why they'd been kept apart? So Jo could settle into an adult role without Ellen holding her back? If they'd been together, Ellen would have wanted to protect her more than ever. Maybe their relationship would even have taken a huge step backwards. This way, though, Jo had had a chance to really stand on her own.

In her heart, she suspected it was the truth. Maybe if she could corner Castiel later, she'd drag it out of him.

"Mom, this is Jimmy, my husband."

Ellen looked up at those familiar features. He looked like a nice guy, but she knew very well he had to have a bit of naughtiness in him to attract Jo. If he couldn't tease or flirt, there wasn't any way Jo would have looked twice at him. "I'm Ellen."

"Hi Ellen."

"You treat her well?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take her out to nice places?"

"Only on days ending in 'y'."

A reluctant smile tugged her lips. "Make sure she feels like a princess?"

"Every day and a little extra on weekends."

She nodded in approval of this initial impression he gave. "Well, what are we all standing here for? Feels like we've been traveling for days and not just hours. I, for one, could use some dinner."

Ellen's first priority was to spend some time with Jo. Her second?

Have a little talk with Jimmy Novak.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: That Old Illusion of Free Will  
Chapter: Twelve  
Summary: AU Out of spite, Lucifer destroyed the angelic vessel lines one by one, save a lone vessel: Jimmy Novak. Ch.12 - The plan to deal with Meg is set in motion. Story complete.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' was created by Eric Kripke. No disrespect is intended.  
Notes: This story, like so many I begin, was never intended to be as long as it ended up. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Jimmy's nervousness at meeting Jo's mother was displayed throughout the day in his distracted manner and anxious expression.

Only in my life, Jo thought, would a demon attack take second place to meeting my mother.

In an attempt to ease his jitters, Jo gave him the fast and dirty rules in dealing with Ellen Harvelle. "Don't show fear. Whatever you do, don't show any fear, because my mother will sniff it out and latch on to it."

"It's okay to be afraid of her," Dean commented. "I still am a little."

Jo shook her head, dismissing Dean's remark with a roll of her eyes. "Be respectful. A little bit of smartass is fine, but heaven help the man who sasses her." She pointed at Dean. "Don't be like him. Dean walks the line of sass."

"I'm utterly delightful." Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "When do I ever sass?"

"Don't lie to her on anything. She has this detector built in to her that will let out a screeching noise in her head if you even try to lie. And then she'll pounce on you until you fold and tell her everything, pissing her off and leading to the last rule: don't piss her off."

Sam came into the kitchen. "Oh, come on, you two, quit scaring him." He looked at Jimmy. "If you be yourself, you'll be fine. There's nothing to be nervous about, Jimmy. Ellen wants what's best for Jo, like any parent would. Meeting her isn't a problem." He reached for his coat. "The only problem I see here is the fact that we have yet to discuss Meg in any way other than the fact that she was here. She'll be back, we all know that. The question is when and can we be prepared for her by then?"

Jo put her coat on. "Relax, Sam. I'm on it."

"You're on it," Dean asked, straightening. "You gonna share that with the rest of us?"

"Of course." She reached for her purse. "Why do you think Sam and Jimmy picked up so much salt this morning, and the paint and brushes?"

"Devil's trap?"

"To start with."

"And?"

Jo grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see. Gabriel says Meg returned to her host and is making her way back here, and Cas is off keeping an eye on her progress. They think she'll be here about one or two tonight."

Dean's gaze was curious. "Cas stopped by again?"

"Only for a minute while Gabriel spelled him with Meg." It was Jimmy who answered, doing so as he put his coat on and reached for the car keys. "Did the whole conversation in my head bit so he didn't have to come too close. He'll follow her here, come down when it's certain she's coming after us tonight. I won't confront her. _He_ will. We trap her, he sends her back."

"Well, as long as we have a plan."

Seeing her mother come down the escalator at the airport shredded Jo's resolve to be calm, cool, and adult every minute. She ran to Ellen, crying all the while, and cried a bit more on the ride home.

Home. How proud she was to be able to show her mother that she had a home! Jo gave her the grand tour, noting in an absent-minded way that Gabriel had done a bit more redecorating to accommodate extra guests. He'd put a bed in the empty bedroom for Ellen and a couch in the largely empty family room for Bobby.

"Your house is real nice, Jo."

"Thanks. I'm still in the decorating phase for a lot of it. It's just such a big house to me. Gabriel said Jimmy needed compensated for approximately what he'd lost and this house is about the same square footage I guess."

"You'll get used to it. Wait until you've got a couple kids running around. It won't feel so big then. You won't have a quiet place for years." Ellen laughed. "And decorating is an ongoing process. Trust me, you'll still be decorating a decade from now."

The baby's room made them both tear up again, Ellen setting the rocker into motion with one hand and picking up a stuffed bear to hold. "Got a name in mind?"

"Katherine is the main contender. We haven't really looked at any other names seriously." Their name debate always ended with Katherine.

"Katherine, huh? That's a good name. Katie or Kathy?"

"Jimmy likes Katie." She shrugged. "Either is fine with me."

"I'd like a granddaughter named Katie."

"You'll have one in a few months." Jo motioned to the hall. "I've got to hit the can again and then I should see if Jimmy needs help with dinner."

He didn't need help it turned out and soon they were seated and eating. Jo looked around their dining table and nearly cried a fourth time.

They were all her family and they were all here. She couldn't think of a better Christmas present. She swallowed hard past the lump of emotion in her throat and took a bite of stew.

After dinner, she excused herself to make sure the bed was ready when Ellen wanted to sleep. Gabriel had left sheets, blankets, and quilts on the end of the bed. She wondered why he'd left it for her to make instead of his usual trick of bringing it to being fully completed. She'd have to tease him about getting lazy later.

"Hey, Jo," Dean leaned against the doorframe to the second bedroom, peering in at her, "Sam and I'd like to get Jimmy a little something for Christmas. Feels strange not having a gift for anyone since it _is_ Christmas eve. Why don't you get your coat and come help us pick out something?" His smile was charming. Behind him, Sam's expression innocent.

Too charming. Too innocent.

Jo paused in making up the double bed. She pursed her lips and set down the quilt she'd been unfolding. "Uh-huh. And leave Jimmy at the mercy of my mother's relentless questioning? She put you up to this?"

Sam came around Dean and to the end of the bed, snagging the quilt and laying it out on the bed. "Might as well get it over with, Jo. You know it's going to happen."

"No." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "He's been through enough. She can damn well talk to him with me there. Now, if you guys really want to get something for him, that's fine, but you're on your own picking it out. I'm staying right here."

Jo stomped out into the kitchen, and found her mother and husband already at the table, the questioning about to begin without her.

* * *

Ellen sat at the table across from Jimmy and Jo. Over dinner, the entire story of the demon attack had come out. It was one more thing they were going to have to discuss. She stayed silent until the door closed behind Dean and Bobby, who were going after a few more items before the rest of the stores closed. Sam was on his laptop, earbuds in his ears, not paying attention to them.

"When were you married?"

"August twenty-second."

"You have all the proper documents?"

"Of course. Would you like to see them now or later?"

"Later is fine. You have more pictures than those in your bedroom?"

"There's an album in the living room," Jo told her, sipping at a cup of decaf coffee, her brows raising.

"Wasn't talking to you, Jo. This is a conversation between myself and Jimmy." Ellen gestured between herself and Jimmy.

"The album is still there whether he tells you or I do."

Jimmy was a little flushed, but not much, just a bare hint of color to his cheeks. "It's on the lower shelf of the coffee table. Jo, why don't you go get it and bring it over? I think Ellen would like to see the pictures."

"Oh, I'm _not_ leaving this table until we're done with this conversation."

She was protective of him. Good. It was a good sign. Also good was how he tried to keep her calm. Ellen found that, thus far, she was liking Jimmy Novak. He seemed to be a good match for her stubborn daughter. "Refresh my memory…. How far along are you, Jo?"

"Six months."

"I see. You were married in August, which means you were pregnant when you got married." She looked at Jimmy. He looked right back. There was no guilt in his eyes and she returned her gaze to Jo. "Joanna Beth, did you marry Jimmy because he knocked you up? The truth."

Jo's eyes opened very wide. "Mom!" She appeared shocked that Ellen would even suggest that.

"Ellen, no, please, it's not like that." Jimmy leaned forward and slightly angled across Jo, a movement that drew her eyes off of Jo and onto him. It wasn't calculated on his part, she could see that. Rather, it was instinctual.

Ellen could appreciate that movement, adding it to what she'd already gleaned from observation. "Then how is it?"

"We didn't know she was pregnant when we got married."

She sat back. They were holding hands under the table, just one more little thing that indicated that there really were feelings between them. The little things, the almost unconscious things, couldn't be faked no matter how hard people tried. They kissed when they thought no one was watching, gave each other familiar touches, and in general, behaved like the semi-newlyweds they were. "I see. You seduced her?"

"It was more of a mutual thing," he replied.

"I jumped him, okay, mom? Me. Your little girl. I jumped him."

Jimmy shook his head. "That's not entirely true, Jo. I was doing quite a bit of the jumping myself if you'll recall."

"Okay." Ellen reached for her own coffee and took a long drink, taking a second to process that before deciding to ignore that they'd told her that. "You love her?"

"Yes." Said with not one hesitation.

"You love him, Jo?"

"Yes." No hesitation there either.

"Well then. Welcome to the family, Jimmy." She relaxed a fraction, breathing an internal sigh of relief. It seemed Jo had exactly what Ellen had wanted for her all along: a good life outside of hunting. "Tell Castiel I want to talk to him later."

Jimmy put one arm around Jo. "I will."

She smiled at them. "So…. You two have a plan for that demon yet?"

* * *

The plan was a simple one really. They'd lay out salt lines and make it look like the lines had been unintentionally broken in a couple places, forcing Meg exactly where they wanted her. The Impala would be parked down the street far enough to be out of sight and Jimmy would drive their own car down by it, making Meg think Jo was alone. As soon as it was parked and locked, Castiel would join him and return to the house. Jo would be waiting for Meg - bait. The general consensus was that it was Jo Meg would go after for several reasons.

Jimmy was too protected by Castiel. Jo had managed to hurt Meg before Cas had stopped her last time, and she was pregnant. Meg was going to want to hurt her as much as possible.

They were setting a trap that hopefully Meg wouldn't think about: a devil's trap above and one below. Dean and Sam were on ladders painting the trap on the ceiling. As for the one below….

"Gabriel?" Jo called for him, knowing he was there somewhere. He'd be waiting and listening in. "Oh, Gabriel?"

"Yes, Jo?" He appeared. "Something I can do for you?"

"My most favorite, handsome, talented archangel?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I do like flattery, thank you."

"Do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Sear a devil's trap onto the floorboards under the carpet?"

"Castiel could have done that for you at anytime. You do know he has that capability now, right?"

"Yes." She patted his arm. "But I didn't want you to feel left out."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "How big do you want it?"

"The bigger the better."

Dean snickered from the top of the ladder, pausing in painting. "That's what _she_ said."

Gabriel made a choking sound that was faintly reminiscent of laughter and snapped his fingers. "Done. Covers the full center of the room. It's about double what Dean's painting. Lines are solid, no breaks. If she manages to break it, I'll be surprised."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything else?"

"Why, you got a hot date waiting?"

"No, but if you want Castiel here, ready to slip into Jimmy when the time is right, I should go spell him."

She caught his arm before he could disappear, looking up at him with gratitude. "Thank you for this."

He stepped over to the hallway, taking her with him and lowering his voice. "You'll be safe this time. No last minute rescue because you won't need rescuing. Castiel will be here the entire time and so will I as back-up. This demon…she can't hurt you or Jimmy."

"But everyone else can be hurt, right?"

There was an apology in his eyes. "Yes. You're the only ones we're to protect and for the obvious reason." He touched a finger to her stomach. "She invaded your home. You're only protecting it. Keep that in your mind as you wait for her to show up and you'll remain calm."

If things went south, there was the chance that Jo would lose those she considered her family again. She went through the afternoon watching the preparations and wanting nothing more than it all to be over with everyone safe and sound.

* * *

Having been the one to send Meg's host away, Castiel was logically the one to easily find her again. He'd done so and, save a brief conversation with Jo and Jimmy on what they were going to do about her, he'd stuck with Meg from high above, leaving Gabriel to protect the house.

When all of this was done, he and Gabriel should sit down with Jo and Ellen and talk with them. He suspected Ellen wasn't going to be forgiving him anytime soon, or forgiving Gabriel, but that was fine. They'd done what they'd had to for the greater good. Ellen's forgiveness was incidental and unnecessary. Neither Castiel nor Gabriel needed Ellen's forgiveness.

He followed the demon Meg, amazed at her persistence. Sam and Dean had known her a very long time now and each time they thought she'd been taken care of, she'd come back at them with a vengeance.

This time was going to be different, he vowed.

This time, he'd make sure Meg couldn't return for any of them.

* * *

With Meg reported as being still a ways away, Jimmy let Jo persuade him into going to bed for awhile. She told the others that they all might as well try to rest while they could, insisting she and Jimmy were going to rest only until about eleven. As soon as their door closed, it occurred to him that she hadn't meant sleeping. She was amorous in an almost desperate fashion and though he tried to get in the spirit of things, thoughts of Ellen in the next room able to hear them cooled his own libido fast.

"I can't." Jimmy rolled onto his back with a frustrated sigh.

Jo raised up onto one elbow, her hand on his chest, fingers drawing tiny imaginary circles slowly down him. "What do you mean you can't?"

"It's going to sound silly."

"Tell me."

"Your mom's in the next room. I can't."

Her smile was amused. "Jimmy, sweetheart, I'm pregnant and we're married. I think she already knows we have sex." Her hand slipped lower and she leaned over, pressing her lips to his side and kissing a slow path over his skin.

"No, I know she knows."

"And I'm pretty sure they all realize what I wanted to do with you in here. In fact, if there was a willing woman giving Dean the eye, he'd probably be giving her the old college go in the other bedroom."

"I know, I know, I just keep getting this mental picture of Ellen giving me a disapproving stare."

"When did she give you a disapproving stare?"

Sliding a hand along her back, he shook his head. "She didn't, but I keep imagining it anyway."

Jo pulled away, and moved to turn on the light. "Will you relax," she asked, returning to his side and settling against him. "She likes you. In fact, I think she likes you better than she likes any guy I've ever _dated_."

"She said she likes me?"

"She did. While you guys were all out back working on the perimeter. She likes you. It's Castiel she's pissed with."

While he felt better about Ellen in the next room, Jo's amorous impulses had gone as quickly as they'd reared up. She laid back against him, this time with her head on his shoulder, her stomach pressed to his side. "Do you think we'll get her," he asked.

"We have to," Jo replied with a sigh.

They laid quietly together, dozing until Sam knocked on their door and told them Meg was coming and they needed to be in the other room sooner rather than later.

* * *

While Meg hated that Castiel had sent her host hours away, she was relieved to have escaped him. The touch of his palm would end her here on earth and she couldn't allow that to happen. Perhaps she'd have to settle for returning that bitch Jo back to death instead of the playtime with Jimmy that she'd wanted.

Jo would be easier to catch alone than Jimmy. She was slower due to her pregnancy, that baby changing how she could fight. Her stomach would be vulnerable….

Meg paused, remembering a flash of herself from a very long time ago, pregnant and semi-vulnerable to the hunters that had come after her and the rest of her family. They'd called her names, tied her up, and made her watch as they'd killed her father and brother. When they were done with them, they'd released her and made a game of chasing her down in the woods. All of her knowledge hadn't helped her right then and she'd died in those woods.

It was fitting, then, that she dispatch a pregnant hunter.

Rage at what had been done to her that very long time ago slid through her in a hot rush. She'd almost forgotten how she'd ended up dead and in hell the first time.

She turned her thoughts back to Castiel.

Too bad he was back at full power and back to being the innocent, righteous creature she couldn't corrupt. She'd halfway hoped he'd stayed broken after Lucifer was gone. She would have liked to break him the rest of the way and witness that remaining light inside him become cloudy gray and slowly seep to black as the fullness of human sins covered him over. She would have liked to turn him into a companion for herself and teach him how to wallow in the freedom of chaos.

There was a faint, almost nostalgic twinge inside her for how well he'd played her in that ring of holy fire. He'd learned deception well, used both it and her desire for him against her. Would he have kept that learned behavior in him? Or had it been sloughed off when his powers returned to normal levels?

Oh, the things she could have taught him! The things she'd known as a human were paltry in sum compared to the things she knew now. She would have liked to see him wallowing in lust and gluttony, enjoying things he'd never thought he'd ever do.

She watched the house, watched Jimmy and Jo through the front window. They paced back and forth, but then Jimmy kissed her.

The garage door went up.

"Stay in the house," she heard him say, voice muffled. A moment later, the car drove off and the garage door closed.

Jo was alone.

Meg watched her a moment longer through the window, then smiled as she approached the house. She'd kill Jo again, and the child. If the chance arose, she'd kill Jimmy as well. She searched for an opening she could get through, pleased to find that there was indeed an opening that she could make wider.

She went inside the house.

Jo was there in the living room, turning with a gasp and backing up. "Meg."

"That was very naughty of Jimmy to call on Castiel to keep me from opening you up and seeing that baby. I'm very disappointed we couldn't do that earlier." She took a few slow, sauntering steps into the room, pleased when Jo continued to back away. "How about we do that now?"

Something moved to the left at the other end of the room, a man stepping into view. "How about we don't and say we did?"

Dean Winchester. She licked her lips. "Well, well. I should have known you'd still be sniffing around her." She gasped as if a sudden thought had occurred to her. "Is that baby in her really Jimmy's? Or is it yours? You've never been too picky who you bang, have you, Dean?"

"I don't do married chicks."

"That you know of." She looked carefully around, peering at the kitchen, then moving to the hallway and looking down it. She heard no one but them, saw no one else present. "Where's Sam? I saw Jimmy drive off." Meg walked back towards them, going a bit further this time, close enough to see the nervous pats Jo gave her stomach.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him."

"Liar. You lie enough to be one of us."

He stepped to Jo and grasped her arm, tugging her towards the back of the house.

Meg's brows rose and she made a reflexive glance up at the ceiling, laughing. Painted there, in a light color barely visible, was a devil's trap. If the room had been dark, she might not have seen it.

"How stupid do you think I am, that I'd fall for the old 'devil's trap on the ceiling' trick?"

Dean and Jo both stopped moving, Dean taking a few slow steps towards her and grinning. "You really want to know how stupid I think you are?"

"You're awfully brave when you think you're somehow protected from me, Dean. I'm going to rip you open and shred your insides while you watch. Or maybe I'll start with girlfriend there, save you for later."

"Okay." He shrugged. "But you might find that difficult since you just fell for the old 'devil's trap under the carpet' trick."

Amused smirk fading, Meg looked down at the floor in alarm. "Impossible. This is wall-to-wall. It hasn't been moved." Yet when she tried to step back, she couldn't. There was a definite boundary there. It was a strong one, too. "A trap wasn't here the other day." She felt the beginnings of panic, shooting a glare at Jo. "How did you do it?"

Jo stopped patting her belly and shrugged. "Oh, I know an archangel with a flair for decorating."

"I should have broken your neck when I had you pinned."

"Ahh, but you didn't, did you, Meg?" Jo tilted her head to one side. "I warned you not to touch my husband."

With an eye on the trap above, Meg circled the room, feeling out the boundaries that trapped her.

"Oooh…. You touched Jimmy, Meg?" Dean 'tsked'. "That's a big no-no." He looked at Jo. "Did she touch him in that special place?"

"She was planning on it and that pisses me off, because _I'm_ the only one who gets to touch him _there_."

"Wonder what Jimmy had to say about that?"

"Jimmy said no." The voice, gruff and calm, was in her ear, a body behind her where there'd been no one a moment earlier. That voice belonged, not to Jimmy, but to Castiel, who could smite her with a touch.

Meg threw herself forward, out of his reach, falling to her knees in the middle of the upper trap, her circle of freedom shrinking. Get it together, she told herself. Get it together. Just say the spell you earned in hell and crack the ceiling…and the floor. But was the trap beneath her on the floor? Or was it somehow deeper, in the very earth itself? She'd have to break both and wasn't sure she had the strength to do that and escape Castiel.

"Hey, Meg. You know, I don't think I ever paid you back for that week we were closer than close." Sam stepped into view in front of her. For a brief second, she wondered if this was how he'd looked when Lucifer had gone into him: cool and cruel, his beautiful human features tight with anger and arrogance. Sam wasn't even worried. Neither, she realized, were Dean and Jo. They had the confidence that came from trapping a thing so fully that it couldn't ever escape.

That thing was her.

She was surrounded now. Dean, Jo, Castiel-Jimmy, Sam.

Two more people stepped into the room. Bobby Singer. Ellen Harvelle.

She moaned and whirled, looking at one, then another, searching for an opening, for some escape. There was none. "Go on, then," she yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

It was obvious what they were waiting for. They wanted to toy with her like she'd toyed with them, the satisfaction on that in all their eyes, even Castiel's.

She cursed her own stupidity and arrogance in not even thinking she'd be walking into a trap. It had been a very long time since Meg had been this stupid. Perhaps successfully eluding Lucifer had made her cocky.

Ellen crossed to Jo, mother and daughter embracing. An arm about each other, they began to speak the Latin exorcism, their gazes both triumphant and defiant.

"I'm glad my hounds ripped into you, Jo. My only regret is that I wasn't able to watch you die and drink in your pain and theirs."

Sam's voice joined theirs, then Bobby's.

She trembled, gripping the body she was in as tightly as possible. "I'll crawl back out, I swear I will! I've done it before and I'll do it again!" She writhed with pain.

Dean's voice joined theirs, growing louder in a crescendo and then…stopped.

Sneaker clad feet came into view by her face. She turned her head to look up at Castiel, glaring at him now. "You can send me to hell, but I'll make sure every demon there will know where they are. The word will travel. They'll never be safe. So if you think sending me back is the answer -"

Slowly he crouched and raised a hand. He snapped his fingers. "Tell me, Meg, what is it the demons will know?"

She swallowed hard, suddenly unable to recall where she was. What state? What town? That information was gone from her mind. "Bastard," she spat.

His small smile chilled her. "I'm far more now than I was the last time we met."

Her lower lip trembled.

That hand lashed out and the last thing Meg felt on earth was pain engulfing her essence, more than she'd ever felt when exorcised. It rolled over her and through her and _became_ her. Latin, she thought, would have been preferable to being struck down by an angel.

And then she was in hell, where the agony never ended and all those she'd ever wronged converged upon her in glee.

* * *

Jo was shaking. Dean could see it and see Ellen tighten her arm around her. He moved closer, also embracing Jo and the two of them held her until she shifted and pulled away. He wanted to say something to her, to Cas, to all of them about finally beating Meg, but he had nothing to say that would convey the satisfaction he felt. He settled for a simple, "Good riddance."

"You said it," Jo replied, hugging herself.

"She won't be returning for a very long time," Castiel said, making the body disappear.

"We thought that before," Sam said, "and she managed to crawl up out of the pit."

Cas turned his gaze to Sam. "Do you trust me, Sam?"

"Of course."

"Then believe me when I say that she's gone." He came close, attention focusing onto Jo. "You need rest." Stretching out a hand, he tipped her chin up to study her face. "The past couple days have taken an emotional toll upon you. For the child's sake, you should rest immediately." Now he gave the room a sweeping glance. "I suggest all of you rest."

"Don't have to tell me, twice," Ellen said, touching Jo's arm. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you into something pretty and comfy before Cas leaves and Jimmy's back."

"Mom -"

"Please, Jo."

Dean saw emotion pass between the two and slowly, Jo nodded.

"Okay. I do feel ready to drop. The help would be appreciated."

Bobby headed for the family room, Sam after him and when Cas went to follow Ellen and Jo, Dean grabbed his arm. "Cas, wait."

"Jo needs her husband, Dean."

"This'll only take a sec."

"What?"

"Is there anything you haven't told any of us? I mean anything important?"

"Like what?"

"Like all of that with Jimmy and Jo. Is it true? Will Jimmy stop being your vessel some day and have rest? Can you see it?" But it wasn't Jimmy and Jo he was really asking about. He desperately wanted to know if seeing the future for all of them was in his new and improved abilities. What was in store for him?

Castiel watched him, then nodded, voice hushed. "There will be an end to the suffering on this earth that you and they experience. It might not be soon, but it won't be forever."

He let Cas go and then it was Jimmy beside him, staggering and shaking his head before muttering a 'good night' and moving down the hallway towards the bedroom. Dean mulled upon Cas's words as he got ready for bed and as he lay in the dark. It was a comfort to know there _would_ be an end. He'd honestly begun thinking he'd go on forever as he was.

Morning brought in invitation from Jo before he'd even drunk a full cup of coffee. She wanted them to stay another day and night, maintaining that it'd be impolite to leave before Christmas dinner. Her invitation was said in a coaxing tone that he was too tired to figure out. Having had Jimmy and Jo's cooking for a couple meals now, Dean was inclined to stay - if only for another home-cooked meal.

Gabriel had brunch ready for them, a consideration, he claimed, only because they'd been up to all hours. Plus, he'd cleaned the living room around Dean and Sam's slumbering forms and removed the salt from all over the house. He said he was taking off later for a week of sun, sand, and women and disappeared.

Brunch carried them through a leisured afternoon of tv, card games, and naps in Jo's case, while Jimmy worked on a complicated menu with Sam and Ellen's help. Dean relaxed in the recliner, eggnog in hand and a plate of cookies on his lap, watching 'A Christmas Story' with Bobby. It was such a feel-good movie that he couldn't help but grin like an idiot while he watched it. Gradually Sam and Ellen came in to join them, Ellen bringing a fresh platter of cookies and setting it on the coffee table. She pulled out the photo album from beneath the table and opened it, flipping through the pages and occasionally nudging Bobby to show him a picture.

The plot of the movie had just gotten to the restaurant dinner out, when the doorbell rang. He heard Jimmy answer it.

"Theresa, hi. I'd almost forgotten Jo invited you for dinner."

"Jo didn't forget. She called this morning to remind me to come and to bring…"

That voice was familiar. Where had he heard it before? Dean looked up and craned his neck back to look at the woman, Theresa. She was already disappearing through the doorway into the kitchen. He got up, made a lame excuse to Sam, Ellen, and Bobby about getting more eggnog, and went into the kitchen. She had her back to him and was handing a file folder to Jo.

"I brought that folder you requested. Now, what was that this morning about a friend you thought I should meet while I'm here?"

Dean cocked a brow at Jo, who at least had the decency to blush.

She swept a hand in his direction. "That would be the man behind you."

Theresa turned to face him.

He couldn't catch his breath, setting his cup down before he dropped it.

Theresa, obviously a friend of Jimmy and Jo's, was Risa, the Risa from the future that would never happen. She was more beautiful than he remembered, her dark hair pulled back and her only hint of make-up a bit of color on her lips.

She licked those lips. "You're staring. Have we already met?"

"A lifetime ago maybe."

Jo snorted as she opened the folder and looked at the contents. Jimmy looked over her shoulder.

"I doubt that. I'd remember you." The woman's gaze slipped down him and back up, warm, friendly, and a ton of flirtatious.

Closing the folder, Jo handed it to Jimmy, who set it to one side out of the way. "Dean, this is Theresa Merrin. She's the librarian I mentioned; who helps me with research. Theresa, this is Dean."

He took her hand in his. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Theresa, huh? Yeah, he could see how Risa could come from 'Theresa'.

"Is that anything like 'Bond, James Bond'?" As she drew her hand back, she cocked her head. "You look very familiar to me."

"Dean gets around," Jo said. "It's entirely possible you've run into him before."

There was interest in Theresa's eyes and right then, Dean knew he'd be asking for her number later. He also knew he even going to call her. "Anyone ever call you 'Risa'?"

"Only when I was on stage in college."

"On stage?"

Behind Risa, Jo's grin became strangely self-satisfied.

Risa glanced away, then back. "I did some…_dancing_ to pay for my last year."

Dancing? In seconds, he understood her meaning and Jo's grin. "It's an honorable profession."

She laughed. "First time I've heard it called that. What's say we grab some of Jimmy's expensive beer and go chat awhile, Dean?"

"I like how you think."

Jimmy got them a couple beers, told them to help themselves when they wanted more, and returned to cooking with an amused turn to his brow.

Theresa motioned towards the living room. "I'll go find us a place to sit."

He turned to Jo the second Theresa had disappeared into the living room. "Your friend is a librarian stripper," he hissed. "Do you know how hot that is?"

"Former exotic dancer and I thought you'd appreciate that," she replied. "She's not seeing anyone."

"Is that a hint?"

"Do you need one?"

"I could kiss you."

"Jimmy might have a few words to say about that." She motioned at the living room. "Well, go get her, tiger."

As he turned, he felt Jo slap him on the rear. Dean shook his head with a smile and joined Theresa in the living room.

* * *

After giving them several hours of rest, Castiel and Gabriel decided it was time to talk to Ellen and Jo. Gabriel went around the living room, putting the others into a deep sleep while Castiel thought about what needed to be said. He opened his mouth to tell them both how keeping them apart had been necessary and found Ellen taking charge of the conversation.

"You think I can forgive you, Cas," Ellen asked.

He raised his brows at her challenging tone. "I'm not asking forgiveness, Ellen. I believe we covered that before."

She snorted. "Dean's right. You guys _are_ all dicks."

Jo touched Ellen's hand and turned her head to look at her. "Mom."

"_What_?"

"They did what they had to. Haven't we both been in that position?"

"They kept us apart, Jo. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

Weariness slid across Jo's features and she glanced at Gabriel and Castiel before asking, "Like I had it easy?" She shook her head. "For months I had no one and then I got _Gabriel_."

"Hey!" He looked up, indignation that was patently false upon his face. Castiel could see it was false even if the two women couldn't.

"No offense, Gabriel, really, but you weren't exactly the sort of companion I wanted or needed."

"The one you wanted and needed was Jimmy." Castiel took a brief glance into the living room. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Jo's friend Theresa were all taking a long, nap. He transferred his attention back to Jo. "Jimmy arrived and you were no longer alone."

She nodded. "Mom, you had Bobby to keep you going. I had to stand on my own. I mean _really_ on my own, with no safety net. No friends, no family…. No one I knew. My slate was wiped clean. There's a growth that comes from being forced to be alone and face your own loneliness that I needed. If it hadn't happened, where would we be now?"

Ellen looked away.

"I love that you want me safe and want to protect me, but at the same time, I hate it. It made me feel trapped, like I was constantly dependant on you and not really grown. Carthage was a turning point, yet if we'd come back together, it would have thrown us backwards. If you'd had any idea where I was, it would have taken us backwards, too. I needed to really be alone in the world; to find my feet; to make a few decisions that brought me to where I am now. I have a husband, a baby on the way, and I'm not your little girl anymore."

"I know that."

Castiel could hear a hitch in Ellen's voice and peered closely at her. She blinked several times, lips tightening in an effort to stave off tears. He wondered how many mothers across the world found it difficult to let their children go.

"Mom, come on. In your head, I'm still five."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Maybe there's some truth to that."

"Maybe?" Jo arched a brow. "Can't you see that you needed a separation, too?"

She snorted.

"I'm serious. How long were you looking out for me? How old am I? That number says it all. It's been that many years since you were just you. These months, you were able to be that again. You began a hunting partnership with Bobby and from what I can see, it's a good one. You've got someone equal on your terms and we both know that never would have been me. We weren't equal. That's a fact. You always called the big shots while giving me a bone now and then to keep me from running off again."

"Jo -" Ellen squeezed her eyes shut.

"It needs to be said. This time, you couldn't get at me and yes, it was painful, but you and I both know it had to happen. I had to grow up sometime and you had to learn how to be yourself again." She turned in her chair. "Mom, Castiel and Gabriel aren't the bad guys here. They did what they had to and it was for our own good."

Ellen reopened her eyes and wiped at the tears that fell from them. Her hands shook. "When did you get so wise?"

"It's all part of that growing up thing. Besides, I had a lot of time to think about it."

Jo had said all that should have been said and in a far better way than Castiel ever could have.

Gabriel sat forward. "Are we good now, ladies? Can I take off on my vacation?"

"I suppose." Ellen looked at him. "Might want to wake up the sleeping beauties in there before you go though."

"Nah," he shook his head. "Castiel can do it before he goes." Gabriel stood and went around the table, placing a hand on Jo's shoulder. "I'll be back in a week. All you'll need to do if you need me is call for me. The closer you get to your due date, the closer I'll be to make sure everything goes well."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Gabriel. You don't have to -"

"No, I do. A lot of angelic hope is pinned on this you know."

"Thanks for reminding me of that," she told him in a dry tone. "I feel just like a Winchester now."

"Trust me, Jo, you're a helluva lot prettier than any of them." He winked at her and disappeared, leaving Castiel alone with them.

"I did what I was told to do, Ellen," Cas told her. "You can stay angry with me or move on. It really doesn't matter."

"I ought to smack you upside the head."

"If it would make you feel better, I'll allow it this once."

"No!" Jo shook her head. "You will not! That's my husband you're in, Cas. You will _not_ allow him to be hurt by anyone. Got it?"

He let a hint of amusement tug his lips into a small smile. "Yes. You know I take good care of him."

"You better." It was Ellen who answered. "That's my son-in-law, father of my grandkids."

Castiel studied them. The grand emotions were done for the moment and they were all going to be fine. Jo had asserted herself, Ellen had backed down, and their relationship was sliding towards a healthy manner, no longer too dependant on each other. Without saying another word, he left.

He wandered for a few hours, feeling a little lost with the task of taking care of Meg completed. As the day wore on, he headed for heaven, but found no angel there he wished to spend time with. What he wanted was human companionship for awhile.

There was only one place he could find it without a body.

He materialized in the section of heaven where he'd previously found Amelia Novak. She was still there, by herself this time. Claire wasn't present and he stepped forward, revealing himself and sitting on the couch in the reality she had currently in place. It was the home she and Jimmy had bought in Pontiac, the one he'd found Jimmy in.

Amelia sat down beside him. "Castiel?" It wasn't a guess this time, but rather a question that indicated she wondered what he wanted.

"I thought you'd like to know that Jimmy is happy and well."

She smiled. "I do. Thank you."

"It's Christmas day," he told her.

"You're not spending it down there? With them?"

"Were I to join them, I'd be taking Jimmy away from the festivities. I don't desire to take him away any more than necessary." He shook his head, "No, I'm not spending it with them. I'm here," he glanced at her. "I…I would like to spend it with you, if you're amenable."

"With me?" Her lips parted and after a moment, she nodded. "Okay." Reaching out, she took his hand, or rather the image of Jimmy's hand, in hers. "Merry Christmas, Castiel."

"Merry Christmas, Amelia."

Outside Amelia's reality, snow fell and night descended. Castiel sighed, and enjoyed her company. He did the same thing his friends below were doing and in this moment, he felt a kinship with them that he couldn't enjoy with them at present. In a few hours, he'd return to his duties, to righting the ongoing problems of heaven and earth, but for now, he'd rest, and know that for the moment, all was well.


End file.
